O Sussurro do Anjo
by UchihaCherry-Bomb
Summary: Sakura é uma garota estudiosa e responsável, sua vida muda drasticamente com a chegada de Sasuke o seu novo parceiro de biologia. Ela fica intrigada com o fato de Sasuke saber mais de sua vida do que a mesma. E movida pelos acontecimentos estranhos que está acontecendo em sua vida, Sakura resolve investigar quem é Sasuke de verdade. Contém Hentai.
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Meus amores leitores queridos como vão?_

_Mais uma histórias para vocês, e espero que gostem, a é baseada e adaptada do livro sussurro na versão Naruto._

_Contem hentai._

**_OBS:_**_ Naruto não é meu, pertece ao nosso tio Kishimoto, mais a história e adaptação é de minha autoria._

_Não plagie por que plágio é feio e é crime._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 1: Prólogo.<em>**

_**Florença, Itália - Outubro de 1569**_

Numa noite fria com a chuva caindo como um temporal caminhava o jovem Juugo em segurança sobre os túmulos do cemitério. Ele tinha ficado tempo demais naquele lugar sentado em frente da lápide de seu pai, o duque de Apúlia, que nem perceberá que já tinha escurecido e agora caia um temporal de repente.

Passando pelas lápides indo direto para a saída do cemitério, ele percebeu um movimento pelo local e se virou bruscamente para onde percebeu o movimento. E viu, em cima de um tumulo, a primeira vista achou que fosse uma estátua. Mas a estátua não era feita de mármore, ela tinha braços e pernas e se movia graciosamente descendo da lápide. Era um garoto pálido com os cabelos negros molhados pela chuva, como estava de noite não dava para ver os seus olhos o que ele achou que fossem negros. Ele estava descalço, nu da cintura para cima e vestia uma calça de camponês.

Juugo com o coração acelerado sacou a sua espada que estava presa em sua cintura e se colocou em modo de ataque e perguntou ao jovem a sua frente.

– Quem é você?

O jovem a sua frente limitou-se só com um pequeno sorriso de lado e Juugo repetiu a pergunta.

– Responda que é você? Vamos não tolerarei nenhuma gracinha para cima de mim, o duque de Apúlia.

– Duque? - disse o jovem a sua frente pela primeira vez com a voz carregada de sarcasmo e deboche. - Ou não seria bastardo?

– Retire o que disse. - disse Juugo raivoso. - Meu pai jais morto foi o duque de Apúlia, e eu o seu único filho agora levo o titulo como duque de Apúlia.

– Você não é filho do falecido duque. - disse o jovem.

– Pare de falar bobagens, é claro que eu sou o filho de meu pai. - falou sem paciência e empunhou ainda mais a espada contra o jovem e disse. - Agora eu só vou perguntar mais uma vez. Quem é você?

O jovem se aproximou mais de Juugo e afastou com a mão a lamina da espada para o lado e fitou-lhe os olhos do outro e disse com uma voz opaca e sombria.

– Eu sou o filho do demônio.

Jugo sentiu os seus pelos do corpo enrijecer e uma onda de medo o atingiu.

– Você é um louco. - disse tentando se afastar, tentando afastar aquela sensação de medo, perigo e angustia. - Saia da minha frente que eu preciso passar.

De repente o chão aos seus pés começou a tremer e se abrir, fazendo o mesmo cair no chão. Uma sensação de que estava sendo cortado, machucado e socado o estomago atingiu-lhe em cheio o fazendo arfar. O jovem se agachou a sua frente para que os seus olhos ficassem a mesma altura.

– Escute com atenção. Eu preciso da sua ajuda, e eu não irei embora até você conceder.

Juugo estava descrendo, o que aquele maluco queria? É obvio que ele não ia ajudar coisa nenhuma. Maneando a cabeça negativamente, o jovem a sua frente pegou a sua mão e uma onda de calor atingiu o seu corpo queimando lhe por dentro, como se o seu corpo estivesse em chamas e ele urrou alto de dor. Uns minutos depois o jovem a sua frente o soltou e disse.

– Preciso que você faça um juramento. Quero que jure com a sua alma que será o meu servo daqui em diante.

Ainda arfando com o que acabara de acontecer com sigo, Juugo disse.

– Você só pode está maluco, eu sou um duque, e nunca me rebaixaria a isso. - e depois gargalhou em deboche, gargalhou tanto que se engasgou com a sua própria saliva. Agoniando no chão lamacento engasgado e já começando a ficar sem ar escutou o jovem dizer.

– Jure. Jure agora com a sua alma. Agora.

Ele tinha alguma escolha? Virando de bruços e tentando conseguir o folego, estava queimando em ódio. Se rebaixar a tal nível, isso era muita humilhação para si mesmo o duque. Ele sábia que não tinha escolha, poderia levar meses, talvez anos, mais ele ainda ia se vingar desse miserável, nem que seja no inferno por fazê-lo passar por essa humilhação. Ergueu a cabeça e fitou o rapaz em pé a sua frente. Ele era jovem que nem eles deveriam ter a mesma idade.

– Eu aceito ser o seu servo, meu senhor. - disse com ódio na voz.

Uma força invisível fez juugo a ficar de pé de frente para o seu mestre.

– Me encontre aqui no inicio do mês hebreu entre a lua nova e a lua cheia. Preciso dos seus serviços por duas semanas. - disse o jovem seriamente.

– Duas semanas? Eu sou um duque de Apúlia tenho coisas para fazer. - disse Juugo em fúria.

– Você é um nefilin. - o jovem disse com um meio sorriso.

– O que você disse? - perguntou Juugo confuso.

– Você é um nefilin. Seu verdadeiro pai é um anjo caído, que se relacionou com uma humana. - deu uma pausa e continuou. - você é metade mortal, e metade anjo.

Juugo arregalou os olhos com essa confissão e se lembrou do que os bispos diziam que um nefilin era uma raça rara e perigosa. Fruto de um pecado de um anjo caído e uma humana. Mais isso existe? Isso é real?

O jovem virou de costas pronto para ir embora, e Juugo viu duas cicatrizes grandes em suas costas. O que foi aquilo com ele? A não ser...

– Você é um deles? Um anjo caído? - perguntou, mas o outro nada respondeu e continuou andando. - Espera, e quanto aos serviços que tenho que prestar? Responda.

O jovem se virou com um olhar superior e disse.

– Em breve você saberá.

Em seguida saiu e se perdeu na escuridão chuvosa da noite deixando Juugo atordoado para trás.

**_Continua .._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_E ai gostaram ou ficou chato?_

_Comentem e favoritem por favor _

_Em breve eu atualizo._

_Beijos e By._


	2. Meu Novo Parceiro de Biologia

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Meus amores leitores queridos como vão?_

_Estou aqui com mais um capítulo fresquinhos para vocês e espero que gostem e comentem se for possivel._

_Obrigada aqueless que comentaram e favoritaram, valeu mesmo._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 2: Meu Novo Parceiro de Biologia<em>**

**_Konoha, Japão - Nos dias de hoje. _**

Olá, me chamo Sakura Haruno, tenho 17 anos e nesse momento estou entrando na sala de aula, quando o meu queixo foi ao chão. Pregado no quadro estava uma Barbie e um suposto Ken, nus só com umas folhinhas cobrindo a região do sexo deles, e em cima estava escrito bem grande.

**BEM VINDOS A AULA DE REPRODUÇÃO HUMANA (sexo)**

Esse professor é mesmo muito pirado. Fui em direção a minha carteira e me sentei e em seguida Ino minha melhor amiga, sentou-se ao meu lado.

– É por isso que a escola proíbe celulares. Só umas fotos disso ai, e depois manda-las direto para o conselho de educação, que voa-la, adeus biologia para sempre. Uma matéria sem importância.

– Pelo que eu saiba você esperou o ano todo para estudar sobre esse assunto. - disse.

Ino pensa que me engana.

– Para quê eu vou estudar um assunto que eu já sei de có. – falou ela se gabando.

– Sabe có, mais ainda é virgem.

– Shiuuuu... Fale baixo. Ninguém precisa saber da minha vida sexual. - Ino disse com um dedo nos lábios pintados de Pink, e eu reviro os olhos.

O professor Assuma entra na sala depois que o sinal acabara de tocar, mandando todos se sentarem e fazerem silêncio por que ia explicar a matéria.

– Alunos como estão vendo, sexo não é apenas uma aventura de 15 minutos. Sexo é muito mais. Sexo é ciência, é o estudo das reações do nosso corpo. - ele deu uma pausa olhando para a turma e perguntou. - O quê é ciência?

– É uma chatice. - disse um aluno nos fundos fazendo com que o professor arqueasse uma sobrancelha.

– É a matéria que eu estou levando pau. - disse outro fazendo a turma cair na gargalhada.

O professor passou o olhar pela turma e parou em mim e disse.

– Sakura. Poderia explicar com as suas palavras o quê é ciências?

– Hm. Ciência é uma investigação. - minha resposta soou mais como uma pergunta.

– Isso, investigação. - disse um pouco empolgado. - Ciência nos exige que nós nos tornemos espiões. E é necessário muita pratica para que nos tornássemos espiões- explicou fazendo com que a matéria se torne interessante.

– Sexo também exige muita pratica. - murmurou Ino e o professor Assuma ouviu, fazendo a sua atenção pairar sobre nós duas.

– Esse tema não vai ser explicado hoje, Srta. Yamanaka. - repreendeu-a. - Vejo que você e a Srta. Haruno são bem amigas, não? - Nós duas assentimos, isso não está me cheirando bem. - Uma sempre está onde a outra está. O que faz com que as duas saibam a vida uma da outra. Mas hoje vamos fazer diferente.

Aonde ele quer chegar com isso afinal? Ino me cutucou com o pé, e eu a fitei por um instante e vi que ela não estava entendendo nada o que o professor dizia. Para falar a verdade, nem eu. Ino Yamanaka é a minha melhor amigas nos conheciam desde que eu me entendo por gente. Ino é linda, loira de olhos azuis bem claros, corpo perfeito e cheio de curvas, com as medidas todas no lugar. Os garotos de Konoha High School babam por ela. Enquanto eu uma nerd, mais sem os óculos é claro, pele clara olhos verdes e cabelos estranhamente rosa lisos e compridos, um corpo magro, mais sem aquelas curvas perfeitas de Ino.

– Bom eu quero que os alunos que estiverem sentados do lado esquerdo de seus parceiros, devem avançar um lugar. E aqueles que estão na primeira fila e isso inclui você Ino, vão para os fundos. - ordenou Assuma.

– Mas professor, estamos quase no final do ano. - reclamou Ino.

– Srta. Ino, mesmo que fosse o último dia de aula eu ainda mudaria os lugares. - disse Assuma sarcasticamente. - Agora todos trocando de lugares agora.

Ino jogou os seus materiais na mochila emburrada, e dei um tchauzinho com um sorriso de lado meio debochado para ela que revirou os olhos e se dirigiu para os fundos da sala. Eu sábia o nome de todo mundo desta sala, menos de um. O garoto novo. O professor nunca se dirigiu uma palavra a ele, aliás, ninguém falava com ele. Sempre quieto e sozinho no seu canto olhando para o nada. Ele estava sentado uma cadeira atrás de mim, sentado relaxadamente olhando para o nada. Como ele consegue ficar assim a aula toda? De repente ele joga os seus livros e caderno em cima da mesa e em seguida se estala no lugar que antes estava sendo ocupado pela Ino, ao meu lado. Viro-me para ele e digo com uma voz num tom amigável.

- Olá, sou Sakura.

Ele se limitou a me olhar pelo canto dos olhos escuros que combinava com a sua pele pálida como a minha e seus cabelos pretos bagunçados. Ele deu um mínimo sorriso de lado. Meu coração disparou na mesma hora, e uma sensação sinistra se apoderou de mim. Aquele sorriso só significa uma coisa... Encrenca. E de encrenca eu estou fora.

Voltei a minha atenção ao professor que já começava a explicação, tentando ignorar o meu novo parceiro.

– A reprodução humana pode ser um tema bem pegajoso. - diz Assuma. - Exige um tratamento maduro. E como eu expliquei antes, é ai que nós aplicamos a investigação, o que nos tornam espiões. Eu troquei vocês de lugares pelo simples motivo. Vocês já conhecem os seus parceiros perfeitamente. Quero que vocês apliquem essa técnica de espionagem com os seus parceiros novos. Quero pra amanhã as suas descobertas, e não vale colocar coisas por contra própria, eu vou olhar um por um.

Bom eu acho que ele tem que dar o próximo passo, por que eu já dei o meu passo, fui simpática com ele dizendo o meu nome, e ele se limitou de dizer o seu. Olhei para o relógio com o ponteiro, tique taque, e suspirei com a mão na cabeça. Desse jeito eu ia ser reprovada nessa matéria. Escutei o barulho da caneta dele escrevendo, o quê será que ele escreve? Agora eu fiquei curiosa. Inclinei o meu corpo para o seu lado e pude ver que ele tinha escrevido varias linhas ao meu respeito. Como isso é possível?

– O que você tanto escreve ai? - perguntei.

– A curiosidade matou o gato. - disse ele com uma voz rouca e sexy que me fez ficar arrepiada. E ele continuava escrevendo

A minha curiosidade foi tanta que curvei mais ainda para ver o que tanto ele escrevia de mim, mais ele rapidamente dobrou o papel e colocou no bolço da calça.

– Qual é o seu nome? - perguntei com a caneta na mão pronta para escrever.

Ele me fitou os meus olhos por um momento e abriu aquele seu sorriso sinistro de lado e disse.

– Me chame de Sasuke. – disse ele dando uma piscadela para mim debochado.

Filho da mãe está curtindo com a minha cara.

– O que você faz nos tempo livre?

– Eu não tenho tempo livre. - disse ele

– Olha esse trabalho vale nota, e eu não quero ficar com vermelho, então colabore sim? - disse já perdendo a paciência com esse sujeito.

– Colaborar. - disse sarcástico. - Bem meu tempo livre... Eu tiro fotos.

Ótimo escrevi fotografias.

– Bom tenho uma coleção de livros de romance e de medicina. - disse ele. - E fico sempre quebrando a minha cabeça confusa entre a _Kyoto Daigaku, Keio Gijuko Daigaku_e... Qual é a outra que começa com H?

Encarei-o incrédula, ele disse todos os nomes das faculdades que eu estava em duvidas, e as outras coisas também estavam corretas, e isso não parece um chute. Ele sábia.

– Mas no fim das duvidas você não vai escolher nenhuma, por que odeia ficar em duvida, e vai acabar escolhendo uma que não tem nada a vê. - disse ele. - A duvida é uma de suas fraquezas.

Senti a minha nuca se arrepiar, como isso era possível? Como ele pode saber tanto assim de mim? Engoli em seco, eu me recusava a deixar Sasuke me intimidar.

– Você dorme nua? - perguntou ele.

– O quê? - meu queixo foi ao chão e voltou como ele pode ser tão descarado. - Você é a ultima pessoa que eu contaria isso.

– Já fez terapia?

– Não. - menti.

Obvio que eu não ia contar para ele que eu faço terapia com o psicólogo da escola o Dr. Yamato, isso nunca.

– Já que você está dando um de adivinhador vou fazer uma pergunta. Que musica eu escuto? - perguntei para ele.

– Havy metal quando está irritada, Pop quando está feliz, e romântica quando está triste. - disse ele. - E adora tocar piano quando está angustiada e confusa.

– Você errou feio. - menti de novo.

Não é possível como ele sabe disso tudo, acho que nem a Ino diria isso tão detalhadamente. Quem é esse cara de verdade? Como pode saber tanto de mim?

– O quê é isso? - perguntou Sasuke apontando para o meu pulso.

– É uma marca de nascença. - disse puxando o meu braço para mim.

– Isso está parecendo suicídio Sakura. - disse Sasuke me fitando os olhos e percebi que ele estava me zoando.

– Mais não é.

O sinal tocou e Sasuke se levantou e foi em direção a saída.

– Espere Sasuke. - eu disse e ele parou. - Você acabou não dizendo nada de você.

Ele veio até mim e pegou a minha mão e começou a escrever com uma caneta preta. Olhei o que estava escrito, era um numero de telefone. Ele só pode está de brincadeira comigo. Eu queria gritar para ele que ele era o culpado por o tempo passar e ele não disser nada ao seu respeito. E agora vem com essa? É obvio que não iria ligar nem em um milhão de anos.

– Eu vou está ocupada hoje à noite. - disse o fitando-o

– Eu também. - respondeu e deu um sorriso e partiu.

Fiquei ainda lá na porta parada processando o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Esse filho da puta não está nem ai para o fato de eu tirar zero. Ai que ódio.

– NÃO VOU LIGAR PARA VOCÊ NUNCA. - gritei para ele.

– Calma amiga, sem estresse. - disse Ino que acabara de chegar. - Já terminou a redação de Assuma FDP?

– Ainda não, e tudo por culpa do meu novo parceiro. - disse e apontei para o Sasuke no corredor.

Ele andava todo marrento e confiante, e isso combinava muito bem com ele, com aquela calça jeans, camisa, e botas, todas pretas. Ele mais parecia um bad boy.

– O aluno novo? Ele não se deu bem em dois anos consecutivos, acho que fazer o segundo ano pela terceira vez deve ser u ó. - disse Ino.

– Ele me dar calafrios, ele soube tudo sobre mim. Tudo.

– Ah ele pode ter chutado. - falou Ino

– Não ele não chutou, ele sábia.

– E o que ele sábia exatamente?

– Deixa pra lá. - disse

Não quero me aborrecer mais do que já estava. No final das contas a única que levou na cara foi eu. Ainda fui atrás do Assuma para que ele trocasse de parceiro, mais ele recusou. E isso diz que eu vou ter que aguentar o Sasuke até o final do ano. Mais isso não vai ficar assim.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_E ai gostaram ou ficou chato?_

_Comentem e favoritem por favor _

_Em breve eu atualizo._

_Beijos e By._


	3. O Fliperama do Pain

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oiee meus amores mais um capitulo fresquinho para você, espero que gostem  
><em>

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 3: O Fliperama do Pain<br>_**

Depois que cheguei em casa fui direto para o meu quarto, joguei a mochila na cama e fui logo pro banheiro tomar um banho para ver se relaxava um pouco da tenção de hoje. Depois de banho tomado e já vestida desci as escadas indo direto para cozinha onde Tsunade a amiga de minha mãe, estava acabando de colocar um pedaço de lasanha num prato para mim.

– Oi Tsu. - a cumprimentei me sentando na cadeira e pegando um garfo e ataquei a lasanha que estava deliciosa.

Tsunade cuidava da casa e de mim quando minha mãe não estava em casa. Minha mãe Mebuki é comissária de bordo internacional e sempre está viajando. E para não me deixar sozinha ela pediu para Tsunade cuidar de mim e da casa, que aceitou com muito agrado, por que assim ela teria um dinheirinho a mais para pagar umas dividas de jogos que ela e o falecido marido tinham penduradas. Meu pai, bom ele foi morto quando eu tinha dose anos de tiro no centro de Konoha quando ia ser assaltado bem na minha frente. E depois daquele dia peguei muito trauma de lugares desertos e escuros, e sem citar que tomo remédios até hoje para depressão e faço sessões de terapia com o psicólogo da escola o Dr. Yamato.

– Oi, como foi à escola hoje? – ela perguntou preparando um suco de pera e colocando no copo para mim.

– O professor de biologia trocou todo mundo de lugar, e agora eu tenho um novo parceiro. - disse tomando o suco. - O suco está bom.

– O seu favorito. - disse ela e sorri sim amo suco de pera. - Novo parceiro? Isso é bom ou é ruim?

– A Ino era minha parceira, você me entende né. - disse fazendo uma careta.

Sim sempre que tinha trabalhos, parceiros eu sempre fazia com a Ino por ela ser a única amiga minha lá, e agora eu acho que a Tsunade já sacou.

– Entendi. - disse ajuntando a bagunça da cozinha. - É ruim. Mais e a sua nova parceira como ela é?

Dei um longo suspiro me lembrando do fisco de Sasuke, alto olhos e cabelos pretos, pele clara, seu corpo deveria ser todo trabalhado pelo o que eu vi por cima daquela camisa dele. E aquele sorriso debochado e sedutor. O quê eu estou pensando agora? O que deu em mim de ficar pensando naquele sorriso? Balancei minha cabeça levemente tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

– Bem, ele é alto, moreno e desagradável. - disse e Tsunade me fitou.

– Um garoto? É bonito? - perguntou com um fio de sorriso nos lábios.

Bonito? Ela tinha perguntado se Sasuke era bonito. Bom ele não era feio, tudo bem eu admito ele era lindo, como alguém podia armazenar tanta beleza? Mas é claro que eu não ia falar o que se passava pela minha cabeça.

– É ele não é tão ruim.

Foi o que respondi antes de sair de lá indo direto para o meu quarto e começar a fazer os deveres. A tarde passou rápido, fiz todos os deveres e trabalhos e estudei um bom tempo para a prova. As sete da noite fiz uma pausa e sai do quarto e desci para a cozinha para jantar. Depois da janta ainda ajudei a Tsu a secar a louça enquanto ela lavava e contava nos tempos quando o seu marido Jiraya era vivo, eu ria muito quando ela e o marido faziam tramoias para dar calotes nos cassinos de jogos. Quando era nove da noite Tsunade foi embora para casa, acenei na porta para ela quando ela se afastava com o seu carro velho. Eu e minha mãe morávamos numa antiga casa de família, passada de geração em geração, e ficava próxima a floresta e bem longe do centro de Konoha, e o nosso vizinho mais próximo fica a dois quilômetros de distância daqui.

Entrei em casa e tranquei a porta, eu ainda não tinha terminado o trabalho de biologia, tudo por culpa dele, do Sasuke. Ele não estava nem ai se eu ia tirar vermelho ou não, e isso me fazia ficar com muita raiva não só dele como de mim agora pelo que eu estou prestes a fazer. Minha mãe sempre disse, nuca diga nunca dessa água eu beberei, por que o mundo dar muitas voltas e uma delas você acaba pagando pelo o que disse.

Olhei para os oitos dígitos quase apagado de minha mão e peguei o meu celular e os disquei. Com uma espécie de mantra mental, torcia para que o Sasuke não atendesse, ou se o telefone tivesse ocupado, ou melhor, ainda ele não quisesse colaborar. E isso seria o bastante para que eu tivesse um bom motivo para que o professor Assuma trocasse o meu parceiro. Mas a sorte não está andando comigo nesse momento, por que o infeliz atendeu no segundo toque.

– Fala. – disse ele no outro lado da linha.

– Err... Você falou que estaria ocupado hoje, e eu estou te ligando saber se você não pode se encontrar comigo para fazer o trabalho. - disse.

– Sakura? – Sasuke disse com uma voz debochada, como se a minha ligação fosse à piada do século. - Eu achei que você NUNCA iria ligar para mim.

Nunca odiei ninguém em minha vida como estou odiando Sasuke nesse momento, por ele jogar as minhas palavras na minha cara. E a mim mesma por ligar para esse imbecil arrogante. Tentei deixar a minha raiva de lado e disse.

– Então, vamos ou não vamos nos encontrar?

– Infelizmente não vai dar, foi mal. – disse ele.

– Não vai dar ou você não quer? Bora fala. - disse irritada.

– Estou no meio de uma partida de sinuca e é meio impossível me encontrar contigo. – pelo tom de sua voz ele estava rindo e pelo barulho nos fundos ele completamente estava falando a verdade.

– E onde você está? - perguntei

– No fliperama do Pain. Não é o tipo de lugar que você frequenta. – disse ele.

– Então vamos fazer as perguntas pelo telefone mesmo...

Nem terminei de falar que o infeliz desligou na minha cara. AI QUE ODIO. Subi para o meu quarto e peguei o meu caderno e rasguei uma folha e escrevi na primeira linha, _Imbecil_ na segunda linha escrevi: _Fuma maconha. E vai morrer de câncer de pulmão, e suficiência respiratória. De preferencia logo, lentamente e doloroso._

Suspirei profundo e olhei a hora no meu celular, eram dez horas. Droga, ou eu ia atrás de Sasuke no fliperama do Pain, ou eu inventava a entrevista com Sasuke. Bom à segunda opção é tentador, mais o professor Assuma é osso duro e ia sacar na hora, e com certeza eu levaria zero. Maldito Sasuke em não colaborar, e maldito Assuma em trocar os parceiros.

As horas estão passando e se eu ficar aqui remoendo a raiva eu com certeza eu me ferraria bonito. E assim tomo uma decisão, eu vou atrás dele no fliperama. Troco de roupa rapidinho, pego as chaves do meu carrinho velho e o meu celular e a folha que estava escrevendo e saio de casa em direção à cidade.

Sabia mais ou menos aonde deve ser esse lugar. Depois de meia hora dirigindo encontro o lugar, um grande bloco cinza de dois andares com um letreiro grande luminoso em cima.

**_FLIPERAMA DO PAIN - DIVERSÃO E MUITO MAIS_**

Estacionei o meu carro no encostamento do local, e sai do carro e fui para entrada onde tinha uns jovens entrando. Completamente esse lugar só tem gente universitária. Fiquei atrás de um casal de jovens que estava passado pela catraca do lado do caixa. Eu iria me arriscar a passar com eles sem ser percebida, mais isso não foi possível.

– Você acha que pode passar assim, sem pagar? - disse o caixa.

Virei-me e o vi, o cara era ruivo com vários pieces pelo rosto e mal encarado.

– Eu estou procurando alguém que está ali dentro, é rapidinho. - disse o fitando um pouco nervosa.

– Se quiser entrar vai ter que pagar. - disse ele apontando para uma folha com o preço, 15 yens.

O QUÊ? 15 yens só para eu entrar, nem amarrada, e alias eu não tinha trazido dinheiro. Como eu ia saber que precisaria, e mesmo que trouxesse eu não ia pagar 15 yens só para falar com o Sasuke, isso não.

– Olha moço, é rapidinho eu só vou precisar de dois minutos, por favor, eu só vou chamar o cara que está ali dentro. - supliquei. Eu entraria e chamava-o para fazer a entrevista aqui fora.

– Se não pagar não entra. - diz ele seriamente.

Esse cara não vai facilitar mesmo, e eu não vou tirar zero no trabalho. Tomando toda coragem possível pulei a catraca e saio correndo o estabelecimento adentro, e só escutei o caixa gritar.

– GAROTA VOLTA AQUI! - ele gritava enquanto saia do caixa vindo atrás de mim.

Ainda correndo passei o olhar para onde fica a ala das sinucas e correndo mais para frente o encontrei. Ainda escutava o caixa ainda gritando vindo atrás de mim, passei o olhar à procura de Sasuke e logo o achei numa mesa do canto meio escondido jogando com uns caras, fui até lá e gritei o seu nome.

– SASUKE.

Assim que o chamei ele levantou a cabeça e me fitou, e vi surpresa quando ele me viu naquele lugar. E antes de chegar até ele o caixa me alcançou e segurou no meu braço brutalmente me arrastando com ele.

– Vamos sair.

– Solte ela. - disse Sasuke e o fitei, ele sorria debochado. - Ela está comigo.

O brutamonte o fitou e em seguida me soltou, corri até o Sasuke ficando atrás dele, como se ele fosse uma espécie de escudo.

– Tudo bem Sasuke. - o caixa diz saindo de lá.

Sasuke se virou para mim, com aquela expressão tranquila e calma, ele me fitava com tanta intensidade que eu não aguentei e tive que desviar o olhar para quebrar aquele contato visual. Eu tentava ignorar o frio da barriga que estava sentindo naquele momento que ele estava perto de mim. Eu sentia que algo não estava certo em Sasuke, algo que não era normal, algo que não era seguro. Mais ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia... Sei lá em segurança quando eu estava perto dele.

– Me desculpe eu ter desligado na sua cara, sabe o telefone não pega direito aqui dentro. - disse ele e eu assenti.

Sasuke mandou os caras que estavam jogando com ele irem embora, e eles foram sem falar nada. Depois que eles saíram peguei a minha folha e disse.

– Só me responde algumas perguntas que eu dou fora daqui.

Sasuke se inclinou no modo que podia ver o que estava escrito na minha folha e disse em voz alta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Imbecil, vai morrer de câncer de pulmão e insuficiência respiratória? Isso é um tipo de profecia?

– Presumo que você contribua para o aquecimento global. Quantos maços de maconha você usa? - perguntei.

– Eu não fumo, e muito menos sou usuário de drogas. - disse ele, e parecia falar a verdade.

– Tá... E qual é o seu maior sonho? - perguntei colocando a minha folha em cima da mesa de sinuca.

– Seria beijar você.

Fique constrangida com a sua resposta e acho que corei também, o fitando os seus olhos eu disse.

– Isso não tem a menor graça.

– Pode ser mais você ficou corada. - disse ele sorrindo de lado, ele está fazendo isso numa espécie de jogo, e eu não vou cair nessa.

– Bom você trabalha?

– Sim, sirvo mesas no restaurante de lámem, o Ichiraku. - respondeu.

– Sua religião?

– Não é religião... É mais um culto. - disse ele meio incomodado.

– Culto?

– Sim, eu preciso de uma fêmea saudável para sucumbir os prazeres da carne. Eu pretendia sair à procura, já que você está aqui poderia ser você.

Ele falou se aproximando de mim e me acurralando na parede com o seu corpo forte e másculo. O cheiro de cigarro do local impedia de sentir o seu cheiro amadeirado do seu corpo. Ele chegou mais perto seu rosto a centímetro do meu, eu estava com o coração acelerado e a respirarão descompassada. Sasuke começou a passar o nariz pelo meu pescoço aspirando o meu cheiro e disse.

– Você tem um cheiro muito bom Sakura.

Com o pouco de força que me restava o afastei de mim.

– Fique longe. Isso não é brincadeira, eu estou aqui para não levar zero no trabalho, ao contrario de você que repetiu duas vezes o segundo ano. - disse.

– Eu nunca repeti o ano. Aliás, esse é o meu primeiro ano da escola. - disse ele e se aproximou um pouco. - Vou te contar o segredo, eu nunca estudei em escola nenhuma.

– Você está mentindo, todos vão para escola. - falei, ele está curtindo com a minha cara isso é impossível, existe leis para isso.

– Eu nunca minto Sakura.

– Então se não está mentindo por que de ir a escola agora? - perguntei.

– Por sua causa.

Senti os pelos da minha nuca se enrijecerem, Sasuke não é um cara normal isso eu agora tenho a absoluta certeza.

– Por que você fica me provocando? - perguntei já sem paciência.

– Não diga provocando de novo? - pediu.

– Por quê?

– Os seus lábios se mechem numa maneira tão sensual, que já estou ficando excitado. - disse apontando para sua calça, e automaticamente fitei o local e vi a sua excitação já grande sob a calça e corei.

– Já chega! Eu vou embora. - peguei a folha em cima da mesa e depois me virei para ele. - Só para você ficar sabendo, eu falei com o Assuma para trocar de parceiro, e vou fazer de tudo para me livrar de você.

– E você também fique sabendo, que eu adorei que o Assuma colocou agente como parceiro. - Sasuke admitiu.

– Mais eu vou fazer de tudo para mudar isso. - ataquei.

– Boa sorte. - disse sorrindo debochado.

Virei-me e sai daquele lugar o mais rápido possível que nem olhei a cara do caixa. Entrei no meu carro e fui para casa, Sasuke com certeza é o cara mais sinistro que eu já conheci.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Bom pessoal até o próximo e espero muitos comentários._


	4. Coisas Estranhas

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yoo pessoal, como vão?  
>Mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês meus amores.<br>Quero agradecer aqueles que comentaram, estou muito feliz que estejam gostando.  
>E quero ver mais comentário.<br>_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 4: Coisas Estranhas<br>_**

O professor Assuma estava em frente ao quadro negro explicando a matéria, mais só o meu corpo estava presente, porque a minha mente estava longe, principalmente no fato que ocorrera no meu quarto a essa madrugada. Depois de ter voltado para casa eu tranquei a casa e fui dormir, mais acordei a madrugada com um barulho estranho no meu quarto. Virando-me na cama eu abri os olhos lentamente e vi uma sombra no chão do quarto, como se fosse à sombra de uma pessoa de pé me observando. Tomei um baita susto e rapidamente liguei o abajur e vi que não tinha ninguém, o quarto estava completamente vazio. Com o coração batendo forte tomei coragem e levantei da cama e espiei o quintal pela a minha janela do quarto, mais o quintal estava silencioso. Fechei a janela ainda com os nervos trêmulos e procurei a cartela de comprimidos antidepressivos e tomei-o. Aquela sensação que eu comecei a sentir no final do ano passado como se alguém estivesse me observando voltou de novo. Eu não via a hora da minha mãe retornar da viagem, eu não suporto a ideia de dormir sozinha. Eu não falava para a minha mãe para não preocupa-la.

Mais esse assunto eu deixo de lado e focar em outro, em reunir os motivos por que eu não podia ser parceira de Sasuke. Eu estava anotando atrás do caderno uma lista das coisas que eu deveria falar para o professor Assuma depois da aula. As coisas que Sasuke não fazia, mais eu fazia isso pela razão do que tinha acontecido ontem à noite. Será que era o Sasuke que estava me espionando na janela do meu quarto? Eu sei que parece ser loucura, eu poderia está ficando louca, mais eu não posso descartar essa hipótese, de jeito nenhum. Sasuke é diferente, é misterioso, é sombrio, e eu sabia tenho quase a certeza que tinha alguém naquela janela, e poderia ser ele.

Com essa ideia em mente e tão apressada que sai de casa hoje que até esqueci-me de tomar o meu remédio. Retirei a cartela que eu levo na minha mochila e tirei um comprimido e o engoli em ceco mesmo. Olhei para o Sasuke ao meu lado pelo canto dos olhos, e o vi me fitando com uma sobrancelha erguida. Eu não ia falar para ele que eram os meus antidepressivos, e que eu os tomava quase sempre e completamente eu sou dependente deles, para eu não pirar de vez, não mesmo. A minha depressão é uma das minhas fraquezas e eu não estou a fim de ficar relatando-as para ninguém, principalmente para o Sasuke, por sentir que ele pode fazer algum mal para mim a qualquer momento. Sai de meus devaneios com a voz do professor Assuma me chamando.

– Sakura?

O professor estava me fitando esperando que eu respondesse algo, que supostamente ele tinha perguntado. Corei.

– Hum... O senhor pode repetir a pergunta? - disse envergonhada.

E a turma toda caiu na gargalhada, me fazendo ficar mais constrangida e nervosa que o normal.

– Eu quero saber quais são as qualidade que lhe atraem num possível parceiro. - disse o professor serio e um pouco irritado.

Eu conseguia escutar Ino lá nos fundo se acabando de rir da minha situação.

– Vamos eu quero essa reposta para hoje, não ano que vem. - diz ele sem paciência.

– Eu... Hum...

Olhei para o Sasuke sem querer, que estava jogado na cadeira ao meu lado me fitando com um olhar debochado, abriu um sorriso cafajeste e sussurrou só para eu escutar.

– Estamos esperando rosinha.

Virei-me bruscamente para frente e fitando o professor que esperava a minha resposta impaciente, eu disse.

– Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso.

– Então pense rápido. - disse ele severamente.

– O senhor pode perguntar para outra pessoa primeiro? - perguntei nervosa.

O professor suspirou pesadamente, fitou Sasuke e disse.

– Você Sasuke, poderia responder a pergunta?

Sasuke estava sentado numa posição que ficava de frente para mim, e respondeu firme e confiante.

– Inteligente, Atraente, e Vulnerável.

O professor escrevia o que Sasuke tinha dito no quadro.

– A atração entre seres humanos e da reprodução, é uma das características que nos distinguem das outras espécies. - disse o professor e fitou os fundos e disse. - Srta. Ino poderia falar o que lhe atrai num parceiro?

– Ah essa é fácil professor. - disse Ino e mostrou os cinco dedos da mão. - Gostoso, rico, carinhoso, super. Protetor, e um pouquinho perigoso. - diz ela abaixando um dedo em quanto dizia.

Sasuke soltou uma risada.

– O problema da atração humana é que você não saber que vai ser correspondido ou não. - diz Sasuke.

– Muito bem pensado Sasuke. - disse o professor um pouco animado. - Os homens sentem-se atraídos pela beleza, porque isso indica saúde e juventude. Não a sentido se acasalar com uma mulher doente que mais tarde não viverá pra cuidar de seus filhos.

– Isso é tão machista professor. - impôs Ino.

– Isso não é machismo Srta. Ino é a verdade. - disse Assuma e apontou para o Sasuke. - Bem Sasuke, digamos que você esteja numa festa e você encontra uma garota com o perfil que você descreveu. Atraente, inteligente e vulnerável. Como você faria para mostrar a ela que estava interessado?

– Eu vou lá e falo com ela. - respondeu ele.

– Isso, mais como você poderia saber que ela está interessada em você?

– Bom eu a observo para tentar descobrir o que ela está pensando e sentindo. Eu preciso prestar atenção, ela vira o corpo na minha direção, me olha nos meus olhos e depois desvia o olhar. Ou morde o lábio enquanto brinca com o cabelo como a Sakura está fazendo agora. - disse Sasuke, e despertei e arregalando os olhos, enquanto a turma gargalhava. - Se isso acontecer, com certeza ela já está no papo.

Corei, ele estava jogando essa indireta para mim, e esbarrou a sua perna na minha, numa tentativa de falar que era para mim que ele falara tudo aquilo. Ele me fitou com um sorriso debochado.

– Muito bom Sasuke, bem satisfatória a sua resposta. - disse Assuma animado.

– Sakura está corando, por que sabe que está sendo avaliada. - disse Sasuke ainda me fitando. - Ela até gosta da atenção, mais não sabe muito bem como lidar com isso.

– Eu não estou corando. - disse envergonhada, ele está zoando com a minha cara.

– Já começou a ficar nervosa. - diz ele.

– VOCÊ É UM RIDICULO. - disse um pouco alto querendo dar um basta naquilo tudo.

Todos riam da minha situação, e pra piorar Sasuke passou o seu braço nas costas da minha cadeira e deu uma piscadela para mim, e me fitava com intensidade, ignorando as gargalhadas da turma.

_Vulnerável._

Ele disse com os lábios sem emitir som. Eu não sou vulnerável, não sou. Ou era? Ele me deixa confusa e desorientada. O que ele pretende com isso tudo? Me deixar mal? Deixar-me com medo?

– Ai está à biologia em ação. - disse Assuma.

– Podemos falar sobre sexo agora? - perguntou Ino.

– Próxima aula Srta. Ino.

O sinal tocou e Sasuke empurrou a cadeira e saiu sem antes dizer.

– Foi legal. Vamos repetir a dose outro dia desses, mais dessa vez, vai ser mais real. - e saiu antes que eu desse uma resposta.

Enquanto saia Ino chegou já tagarelando.

– Sakura o que foi isso na aula hoje? Isso foi quase pornografia ao vivo. - disse ela exagerada como sempre. – O Assuma só faltou colocar vocês dois em cima da mesa dele sem roupas e fazer a demonstração de uma transa.

Lancei um olhar mortal como: _se você não fechar a matraca agora mesmo eu vou te estrangular._

– Calma, não está mais aqui quem falou. - disse Ino dando um passo para trás.

– Eu vou falar com o professor, me espera no armário. - disse saindo de lá.

– Tudo bem.

Caminhei até onde o professor estava e o parei.

– Posso ajudar Sakura? - perguntou ele parando no corredor me fitando.

– Eu vim falar sobre as mudanças de lugares, eu não posso mais ser parceira do Sasuke. - disse de uma vez e sem enrolação.

– Eu gosto desta mudança, as aulas estão mais interessantes. - disse ele.

– Mais não para mim. - disse um pouco desesperada. - Olha pela lei nenhum aluno deve se sentir ameaçado nos domínios do colégio.

– Você está se sentindo ameaçada Sakura?

– Não ameaçada, mais sim constrangida. Olha professor eu faço qualquer coisa, monitoro os alunos e até ajudo aqueles que tenham dificuldade em sua matéria. Mais por favor, troque o Sasuke de lugar, por favor? - implorei com as mãos juntas como uma reza.

– Sasuke precisa de um monitor. - diz ele - Sinto muito Sakura, eu não vou trocar vocês de lugares. Eu tentei fazer o Sasuke participar das aulas o ano todo sem sucesso, e só foi coloca-lo com você que eu vi progresso. Eu sinto muito, mais eu não vou fazer isso.

– Mas...

– Sem mais Sakura, agora se me der licença eu tenho uma reunião agora. - disse Assuma e me deixou lá com cara de tacho.

À noite fui com a Ino no cinema assistir o filme O Sacrifício. Juro é o pior filme que eu já vi, e só fui mesmo por que Ino ficou enchendo o meu saco.

– Esse foi o filme mais esquisito que eu já vi. - disse ela enquanto dirigia em direção a biblioteca publica, pois eu iria dar uma pesquisada no computador de lá.

– Jura? -disse irônica.

– Dar para imaginar? - continuou Ino tagarelando o filme. - Você passar a sua vida toda sem saber que só está viva para ser oferecida em um sacrifício? E aquele altar? Meu estomago embrulhou naquela hora que eu ouvi o chiado da carne da garota se queimando.

– JÁ CHEGA. - gritei não aguentando aquele falatório todo.

– Você anda muito nervosinha ultimamente. - comentou Ino sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

– É por causa do filme. - disse, eu não ia relatar que era por causa de um suposto "Alguém" que anda me espionando pela janela à noite.

– Não é por causa do filme. Você anda assim todos os dias desde que o professor trocou a turma de lugar.

– Então é fácil, a culpa é do Sasuke. - eu disse e Ino sorriu safada me fitando pelo canto dos olhos.

– Mais admite ele é um pedaço de mau caminho, aquele lado sombrio dele atrai muito. - disse ela.

Sim Sasuke é um pedaço de mau caminho, e eu também fico com raiva por que eu sei que eu me sinto atraída por ele. Aquela sensação de está com ele era acolhedora e ao mesmo tempo perigosa, e eu me odeio muito por gostar disso.

– Nada ver Ino, você está assistindo filmes de mais. - disse pedindo internamente que Ino mude de assunto.

– Com nada ver? Não estamos falando só de beleza. O Sasuke é... Agressivo e ao mesmo tempo sexy.

Revirei os olhos.

– Eu ficaria com ele se eu não tivesse percebido a química forte que vocês têm. - disse ela e me engasguei com a saliva.

– O QUÊ? Ino você pirou de vez? Entre eu e o Sasuke nunca existirá nada está me entendendo? NUNCA. - disse já me irritando com o assunto, eu não quero estragar a minha noite com esse assunto.

– Também não precisa exagerar né testuda, vai me dizer que nunca pensou como seria beijar os lábios dele, sentir o gosto que ele tem? Ou melhor, transar com ele? Nuca passou pela sua cabeça qual deve ser o tamanho do pênis dele? Eu acho que ele tem cara de quem faz sexo selvagem...

– Ino cala a boca, eu não aguento esse assunto mais. - falei estressada.

– Tudo bem estressadinha, não está mais aqui quem falou. - disse ela encerrando o assunto. - Mais fique a senhorita sabendo que essa sua irritação toda é só tesão reprimido, nada com que o Sasuke não cure.

Olhei-a com um olhar psicopata maluco e ela fechou a matraca.

Quando entramos na biblioteca fui direto para o computador do local pesquisar o trabalho de história enquanto Ino estava ao meu lado comendo jujuba e tagarelava, assuntos banais.

– Quer jujuba? - perguntou ela.

– Não obrigada. - disse sem tirar os olhos do computador.

– Melhor que sobra mais para mim. - disse ela.

Naquele momento Karin a periguete da escola aparece, essa garota dá mais que chuchu na horta. Era líder de torcida e estuda no mesmo colégio que eu e Ino, sorte minha que só estudo só nas aulas de história com essa criatura. Karin é ruiva e seu cabelo estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo frouxo, um quilo de maquiagem no rosto escondendo as suas sardas. Alias eu não via as suas sardas desde a sétima série, a mesma época em que ela descobriu o poder da maquiagem.

– Oi loira burra, você por aqui? - disse Karin.

– Oi periguete de quinta. - respondeu Ino.

– A minha mãe estava procurando garotas lindas para ser modelos neste fim semana, ela paga vinte yens por hora. - disse Karin, a mãe dela é dona de uma loja de roupas intimas e de vez em quando ela contrata meninas para desfilar as lingerie que ela produz para uns empresários.

– Eu pensei em você, mais olhando bem, não vai dar por que você é tão feia que não se encaixa nos padrões da moda.

– Tem comida nos seus dentes, alias nos dois dentes, eca. - disse Ino para Karin que saiu de lá rapidamente. - Ela tem sorte que estou na biblioteca, se caso ao contrário eu arrebentaria aquela vadia louca.

Eu só revirei os olhos e terminei a minha pesquisa e agora estava imprimindo.

– Olha quem está ali, o seu homem. - disse Ino.

Automaticamente ergui os olhos por cima do computador, e meu coração acelerou. Sasuke estava na fila da saída do outro lado da sala, com um livro em mãos. Acho que ele percebeu que estava sendo observado, pois ele se virou e me viu. Ficamos nos fitando por uns minutos e ele sorriu para mim cafajeste antes de eu desviar o olhar. O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal? Eu não podia perder o controle da situação, não com Sasuke. Ele é problema.

– Uau, ainda diz que não tem nada ver. - comentou Ino.

Ignorei o seu comentário e comecei a arrumar tudo, eu tinha que sair dali. Eu tinha que ficar longe dele.

– Vamos embora Ino. - disse simplesmente.

– Tá, só estou tentando ver o titulo do livro dele. - disse ela. - Ah já sei deve ser_... Varias formas de perseguir Sakura Haruno_. Ou então esse... _Como fazer sexo com Sakura Haruno com muita força._

– Ino eu vou te matar se não fechar essa boca. - disse entre dentes furiosa com ela por causa dos comentários.

– Será que ele está seguindo você? - disse Ino. - Tipo isso é muita coincidência ele está no mesmo local que você.

– Você acha? - perguntei.

– Acho que ele está seguindo você Sakura.

– Não viaja Ino, isso é só coincidência. - disse tentando me apegar o que eu acabei de falar. Só o fato de saber que Sasuke esteja me seguindo me dar cala frio, e já penso na pessoa que fica me espionando, que pode ser Sasuke.

– Ele pode muito bem ser um psicopata, que atrai garotas e fazem o mal. Ou ele pode ter passagem pela policia. Nós podemos ver isso na ficha dele que fica na secretaria. - propôs Ino.

– Eu não vou invadir a secretaria. - disse e vi que o Sasuke foi embora.

– Você sabe o sobrenome dele? - perguntou Ino.

– Não, e nem quero saber. Vamos embora. - disse e saímos da biblioteca.

Chegamos à casa de Ino umas nove da noite. Ela desligou o carro e me entregou as chaves.

– Você não vai me levar? - perguntei.

– Sabe como é né. Eu tenho medo de andar por aquelas bandas onde você mora a essa hora da noite. - disse ela e eu suspirei.

– Imagino que eu tenho que te buscar amanhã? - disse e ela sorriu amarelo. - O café da manhã será por sua conta.

– Pode deixar, agora seja boazinha com o meu carrinho tá. - disse ela.

– Tudo bem Ino, tchau. - disse indo para o banco do motorista.

– Tchau testuda e sonhe com o Sasuke. - disse e eu revirei os olhos. Não ia discutir com Ino, por que sei que eu só vou gastar saliva. Liguei o carro e sai de lá.

O caminho para casa eu pensava em tudo. A escola, a biblioteca, o fato que aconteceu no meu quarto, e o que Ino disse sobre Sasuke. Será que ela estava certa, será que eu sentia tesão por ele? Estou muito confusa com isso, alias Sasuke me confunde muito. Deixei os meus pensamentos de lado e percebi que começava a chover. Liguei o para-brisa e acelerei o carro para chegar logo em casa antes que a chuva aumente. Senti um calafrio subindo a minha nuca e um frio na minha espinha, um medo começava a tomar conta de mim. Não avia carros atrás e nem a minha frente, a pista estava deserta, só com o meu carro. Quando eu acelerei mais um pouco vi um vulto negro, gritei enquanto pisava no freio. O vulto bateu contra o para brisa e ouvi alguma coisa se quebrando. O vulto rolou e desapareceu detrás do capô. Com a respiração acelerada, e parando o carro vi o vulto pela lateral do carro. Era uma pessoa, estava toda de preto e começava a se levantar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apesar de que estava escuro dava para ver o seu perfil, era alto e usava uma máscara de Hóquei. Ele vinha em direção ao carro e eu apavorada tentei ligar o carro tremendo de medo por acontecer o pior, mais o carro não ligava. Droga.

Ele parou do lado da janela do motorista e tentava abrir a porta, alias estava mais para arrancar a porta. Tentava a todo custo ligar o carro mais sem sucesso. O maníaco me olhou nos olhos por trás da mascara e senti muito medo, medo que aquele poderia ser o meu fim. O maníaco forçava a porta tentando arranca-la e dava vários socos na janela. Pânico era o que me determinava naquele momento, outro soco e o vidro se estilhou em pedaços e gritei de pavor quando a mão dele agarrou o meu ombro chegando o pescoço. Tentei ligar o carro mais uma vez com as mãos tremendo e consegui, graças a Deus. O carro ganhou movimento, mais o maníaco não me soltava, acelerei o carro mais uma vez e ele soltou. Girei o carro na direção contraria da minha casa e voltei para a direção da casa de Ino catando pneus.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Bom é isso, comentem por favor.  
>Beijos<em>


	5. Real ou Loucura?

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Olá pessoal, eu voltei com um capítulo fresquinho para vocês meu Amores da Cherry.  
><em>

_Quero agradecer aqueles que comentáram o capítulo anterior, e favoritaram também, e vi que tem poucos comentários, vamos fazer a alegria da autora aqui e comentár._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 5: Real ou Loucura?<br>_**

Dirigindo em alta velocidade em direção a casa de Ino, peguei o meu celular e disquei rapidamente o numero da mesma. Ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

– _Oi testuda_. – disse Ino.

– Ino o seu carro... Do nada... Aconteceu... Ele apareceu...

Estava tão nervosa que estava dizendo coisa com coisa, e Ino me interrompe.

– _Sakura se acalma, eu não estou entendendo nada. O quê aconteceu?_ – disse ela e eu pude perceber um pouco de preocupação em sua voz.

Eu estava com o meu corpo todo tremendo e muito nervosa. Respirei fundo para ver se me acalmava um pouco antes de dizer.

– Ele apareceu do nada, do nada.

– _Quem apareceu do nada?–_ perguntou ela.

– E-ele... Ele pulou na frente do carro do nada. - disse tentando colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem, mais estava meio difícil.

– _Oh meu Deus! Caramba testuda você atropelou um animal?_ – dizia ela afobada e choramingando. - _Você está bem? E o meu carro? E o animal?_ – Ela fazia varias perguntas, quando eu ia respondê-la ela me interrompe. - _Tudo bem, eu tenho seguro. Mais me diz uma coisa, não tem pedaços de animal no meu carrinho não, tem?_

Animal? Ela acha que eu atropelei um animal. Eu confio em Ino, mais ela ia acreditar que eu atropelei um homem, e ele se levantou do chão como se nada tivesse acontecido, e tentado arrancar a porta e quebrou o vidro só para me estrangular, será que ela acreditaria? Será que ela acharia que eu estou maluca? Mais eu sei o que eu vi, não estou maluca, e não é coisas da minha imaginação. Será que eu deveria considerar que eu atropelei um animal?

– _Nossa que doideira._– disse Ino. - _Você não respondeu a minha pergunta?_

– Ino eu posso dormir na sua casa hoje? - disse meio desconversando.

_– Claro que você pode testuda, alias quando você chegar pode entrar e subir direto para o meu quarto._

– Tudo bem, te vejo daqui a pouco. - disse e desliguei.

Uns minutos depois cheguei a casa de Ino. Estacionei o seu carro na garagem, e sai do carro em seguida. Dei uma olhada nele, que estava com a porta danificada o capô meio amaçado e o vidro da porta do motorista quebrado. Sai de lá rapidamente e fui para a porta da frente a destrancando e entrando em casa indo direto para o quarto dela.

Encontrei Ino deitada na cama de bruços com as pernas para cima se mexendo, com fones de ouvido no máximo, e escrevendo não sei o quê no caderno. Ela levantou o olhar para mim que estava no batente da porta e tirou os fones e disse.

– Será que eu vejo o prejuízo hoje, ou devo deixar para amanhã depois de dormir e descansar a cabeça?

– Eu prefiro a segunda opção. - sussurrei.

Ino fechou o seu caderno e se levantou da cama e disse indo em direção a porta.

– Vamos lá.

Quando chegamos à garagem, o meu queixo foi ao chão naquela hora. Não pode ser? Como isso aconteceu? Eu não estou maluca? Eu fitava o carro intacto a minha frente, sem nenhum dano na porta, capô ou janela. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem.

– Alguma coisa está errada. - eu disse atordoada.

Ino analisava o seu carro a cada centímetros para ver se encontrava alguma coisa fora do lugar. Cheguei mais perto da janela que foi quebrada, mais ela estava intacta. Fechei os olhos e abri de novo, mais estava à mesma coisa.

– Tem certeza que você atropelou um animal? - perguntou Ino.

Não pode ser eu atropelei um cara. Eu me lembro da máscara de Hóquei, eu me lembro dos olhos dele. Eram negros, tão negros que não conseguia ver a suas pupilas. Eles eram negros como os olhos de... Sasuke.

– Olhe só para mim, eu estou vomitando arco-íris. - disse Ino se jogando em cima de seu carro o abraçando. - Nem mesmo um arranhãozinho.

Tentei sorrir com isso, mais acho que meu sorriso saiu mais como uma careta. Eu não entendo, há cinco minutos o carro estava todo detonado, e o olhar para ela agora, isso parecia impossível. Eu não estou ficando maluca. Eu estava muito confusa com isso tudo, eu me lembro do acidente, e do maníaco me segurando com as sua mão gelada. Mais ao mesmo tempo a minha memoria estava se esvaindo para o esquecimento os detalhes da noite. E isso está começando a me assustar.

Na manhã seguinte eu e Ino fomos para uma confeitaria tomar o nosso café lá antes de irmos para escola. Eu estava com ela sentada numa das mesas tomando o meu chocolate quente, e estava com a minha mente longe, especialmente na noite de ontem.

– Não olhe agora testuda. - disse Ino me tirando de meus devaneios. - Mais o garoto com a jaqueta de couro não para de olhar para cá, alias ele não para de olhar para você. - revirei os olhos e ela continuou. - O da jaqueta de couro parece normal, mais o seu amigo, ele parece... Sei lá sério e durão. Ele parece mais com filho do Drácula, ou é minha imaginação?

Levantei os meus olhos sem dar muito na pinta e fitei-o o que a Ino dizia ser filho do Drácula. Ele era bonito, cabelos ruivos alaranjados, e olhos castanhos avermelhados, ele usava uma jaqueta por cima do suéter verde e uma calça jeans de marca.

– Você está viajando na maionese Ino. - disse.

– Você viu os olhos dele? E o seu porte alto? Será que ele combina comigo? - perguntou Ino.

Ino tem uma tara por homens altos, quanto mais alto melhor. Ela tem pavor de homens baixos, eu acho que é por que ela seja alta. Ino tem 1,72 de altura, já eu 1,65 de altura, sim sou uma verdadeira tampinha.

– Tudo bem, o quê está acontecendo com você Sakura? - Ino perguntou. - Você está esquisita desde ontem. Olha o meu carro está intacto, e isso acontece com qualquer um. Você não precisa ficar assim só por que atropelou um animal.

Será que eu conto a verdade para Ino? Nem eu mesma sei que isso aconteceu mesmo, parece que passaram uma borracha na minha mente apagando o acontecido de ontem à noite na estrada. Eu só tinha mesmo eram vagas lembranças.

– Se liga testuda, eles se levantaram e estão vindo para cá. - diz Ino. - O da jaqueta de couro não tira os olhos de você.

E menos de um segundo depois escutamos um "Olá" em tom baixo. Ino e eu olhamos ao mesmo tempo. O garoto de jaqueta de couro estava em pé em frente a nossa mesa com um sorriso no rosto. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos avermelhado bem bagunçados dando a ele certo charme, seus olhos eram castanhos.

– Oi. - disse Ino. - Meu nome é Ino, e essa é a minha amiga Sakura Haruno.

Olhei feio para Ino, não gostei nem um pouco dela ter mencionado o meu sobrenome a alguém que ao menos eu conheço. Acenei com muita má vontade para os garotos e levei a xicara de chocolate quente a boca tomando um gole. Eles sentaram conosco e estendendo a mão para mim disse.

– Sou Sasori Akasuna. - disse ele e apertei a sua mão para não mostrar que eu sou má educada. - E esse é o meu amigo Gojuu. - apontou com a cabeça para o seu amigo sentado ao lado de Ino.

– Nossa você é o cara mais alto que eu já vi. - disse Ino para Gojuu. - Qual é a sua altura?

– Dois metros. - disse Gojuu cruzando os braços.

Eles pareciam ser estudantes de ensino médio, mais eu nunca tinha visto eles na Konoha High School, se não eu teria lembrando-se deles.

– Vocês querem alguma coisa? - perguntou Sasori.

Eu e Ino negamos e ele foi até o balcão fazer o seu pedido. Olhando ele indo até lá vi que ele era bem atraente, simpático e parece ser divertido. E se eu não estivesse tão abalada com ontem à noite, até ficaria interessada nele, ou na sua amizade.

– Você mora por aqui Gojuu? - perguntou Ino

– Não.

– Você estuda aonde? -perguntou Ino.

– Na Hokugi. - respondeu ele com um ar superior.

– Nunca ouvi falar. - diz ela.

– É particular, fica do outro lado de Konoha, e as aulas começam as nove. - diz ele fitando o seu relógio de pulso.

Sasori voltou com o seu lanche da manhã e se sentou ao meu lado.

– Eu tenho que me reabastecer, por que não sei como é o refeitório lá na Konoha High School. - disse Sasori e Ino quase se engasgou com o seu leite.

– O quê? Você vai estudar na KHS? - perguntou Ino.

– A partir de hoje sim. Acabei de ser transferido da Hokugi. - Sasori falou.

– Nossa que legal, eu e a Sakura também estudamos lá. - disse Ino animada.

Eu não estava aguentando aquela conversa toda, eu tinha que sair dali.

– Ino vamos indo, temos que estudar para a prova de biologia hoje. - disse me levantando.

– Sakura a prova é só na semana que vem você pirou? - disse Ino com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Droga Ino por que você não coopera, que porcaria, tinha que me desmentir.

– Eu quis dizer Matemática, eu tenho prova hoje e tenho que estudar. - eu disse.

Eu sábia que todos sabiam que eu estava mentindo, e nessa hora do campeonato eu não estava nem ai. Eu só sinto muito é pelo Sasori que não merecia a minha grosseria, ele tinha sido muito simpático e não merecia ser tratado assim. Mais eu tinha que sair dali, eu estava mal por ontem a noite, e mal por minhas lembranças está se esvaindo na minha mente. E isso está me deixando sufocada.

– Bom Sasori boa sorte com o seu primeiro dia, e quem sabe nós nos encontraremos no almoço, então até. - eu disse e puxei Ino logo em seguida para a saída da confeitaria.

As aulas hoje estavam quase acabando, e só faltava biologia. Ino e eu chegamos juntas na sala, e vi que Sasuke não tinha chegado ainda. Ino sentou-se no seu antigo lugar que agora pertence a Sasuke e tirou um saquinho de jujuba para fora da mochila.

– Você quer? - a ofereceu.

– Dispenso. - disse afastando o saquinho com a mão.

– Você não comeu nada no almoço. - ela falou fazendo cara feia para mim.

– Não estou com fome.

– Você sempre está com fome Sakura, você come que nem uma draga. - disse ela.

– Obrigada pela parte que me toca. - disse ironicamente.

– É serio, é por causa do Sasuke? - perguntou ela. - Pera ai... Você não está achando que o Sasuke está te seguindo, está? Porque tudo o que eu te falei ontem, era brincadeira, eu só estava curtindo com a sua cara.

Fechei os olhos com as mãos na cabeça, tentando esquecer o que vem me acontecendo ultimamente.

– Sasuke é a minha menor preocupação agora. - disse mais eu sábia que não estava sendo verdadeira.

– Você está no meu lugar, pode me dar licença.

Ino e eu levantamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo fitando Sasuke em pé a nossa frente. Ino se levantou colocando a sua mochila no ombro e saiu de lá em direção a sua carteira nos fundos da sala.

– Você está mais linda hoje. - disse Sasuke para mim enquanto se sentava.

– Obrigada. - disse sem pensar.

Mais que droga, por que eu agradeci? Eu não quero que o Sasuke pense que eu adoro os elogios dele. Porque eu não gosto... Eu não quero gostar. Eu sei que Sasuke é problema, e eu não quero mais problemas para a minha vida, já basta os que eu tenho.

– Você também está com um perfume bom, eu gostei. - disse Sasuke.

– Isso se chama banho, sabão e xampu. - disse e o fitei.

– Nua, eu daria tudo para está no mesmo chuveiro que você. - ele disse e corei.

Abri a boca, ele é muito descarado, como ele pode falar isso na maior cara de pau, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? Quando eu ia abrir a boca para rebatar o professor Assuma entra na sala.

– Bom alunos guardem os livros que eu passarei uns questionários e vocês só tem 15 minutos para responderem todos os exercícios. - disse o professor entregando as folhas dos questionários. - Boa sorte.

Comecei a responder as perguntas, fazendo o ocorrido da noite anterior ficar em segundo plano. Quando eu dei uma parada para descansar a mão, senti Sasuke se curvar em minha direção.

– Você me parece cansada, dormiu mal? - sussurrou Sasuke.

– Eu te vi na biblioteca. - eu disse.

– Eu ganhei a minha noite com isso. - disse ele sorrindo de canto.

– Você estava me seguindo? - perguntei e Sasuke riu suave jogando a cabeça para trás. - O que estava fazendo lá?

– Pegando um livro emprestado. - disse ele.

Percebi que o Assuma me observava e foquei a atenção nos questionários. Respondi quase todas e levantei a cabeça e vi que Sasuke me fitava intensamente. Ele sorriu para mim sedutor fazendo o meu coração da um salto. Desviei o olhar um pouco constrangida e voltei a fitar a folha dos questionários, ignorando Sasuke que ainda me fitava.

– Aonde você foi depois da biblioteca? - perguntei num sussurro.

– Porque quer saber? - perguntou ele.

– Você me seguiu?

– Porque eu ia seguir você? - perguntou. - O quê aconteceu? Parece-me perturbada Sakura.

Vi que ele estava um pouco preocupado, mais o olhando no fundo de seus olhos que eu vi que ele estava zombando de mim, que aquilo tuto era a mais pura faixada.

– Responde a minha pergunta. - disse ignorando a sua pergunta.

– Algum problema Sakura? - perguntou Assuma de frente a minha mesa com um tom de voz ameaçador. E balancei a cabeça negativamente, e pensando qual seria a resposta de Sasuke. - Bom turma o tempo acabou. - disse ele e começou a recolher as folhas. - Agora discutiremos a lição do dia. Srta. Yamanaka poderia, por favor, dizer qual é?

– S.E.X.O - anunciou ela animadamente.

Sai de novo do mundo real, me perdendo em pensamentos. Será que o Sasuke estava mesmo me seguindo? Será que ele é o maníaco da máscara de Hóquei? O que ele queria comigo afinal? Eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes de conhecer o Sasuke.

Quando a aula terminou, eu barrei Sasuke antes que ele saísse.

– O que foi? - ele perguntou.

– Eu queria que você falasse com o professor que não podemos ser parceiros. Eu sei que não quer se sentar perto de mim e nem eu com você. - disse.

– O professor me pediu que eu descrevesse as qualidades que eu queria numa parceira e descrevi você. - disse ele.

– Então retire o que disse.

– Por que eu faria isso? - perguntou.

Mais que droga, por que ele não facilita. Eu sei que ele só está curtindo com a minha cara, e isso me irrita, ele me irrita.

– Você vai pedir para ele sim ou não? - perguntei sem paciência.

– Não, eu me apeguei a você. - disse ele.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? Ele só está curtindo com a minha cara de novo, é impossível que ele esteja sendo sincero.

– Porque não quer se sentar com outra pessoa?

– Porque você é a única que me interessa aqui. - disse ele sorrindo de lado e me fazendo corar. - É a mais interessante.

– Atrapalho? - perguntou Ino que acabara de chegar.

– Não. - disse seca jogando as minhas coisas bruscamente na mochila e fechando-a. - Eu só estava perguntando a Sasuke quais eram as páginas que tem que fazer em casa.

– Mais está no quadro Sakura, como sempre. - disse Ino apontando para o quadro onde testava as páginas do livro.

Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada, como se curtia uma piada sozinho. E eu revirei os olhos, ele as vezes é muito estranho.

– Mais alguma coisa Sakura? - Sasuke perguntou.

– Não, até amanhã. - eu disse.

– Eu mal posso esperar. - disse ele e piscou para mim, e saiu da sala.

– Testa boa noticia. Uchiha é o sobrenome dele. Eu vi na lista de chamada do professor. - disse Ino animada.

– E eu com isso Ino. - disse fazendo pouco caso.

– A enfermaria fica localizada dentro da secretária, onde ficam guardada as fichas dos alunos. - dizia Ino e me cutucou com o cotovelo. - E se caso alguém estiver passando mal?

Ino disse com o brilho nos olhos, ela tinha me puxando para a saída, e eu tinha uma leve impressão que eu sou essa pessoa passando mal.

– Testa está na hora de fazer uma investigação de verdade.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Bom nos vemos no proximo.  
>Comentem please...<em>


	6. Uma Pequena Investigação

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yoooo meus amores.  
>Mais um capitulo para vocês meus leitores favoritos.<br>Eu quero agradecer a aqueles que comentaram e favoritaram eu estou muito feliz que estão gostando da história._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 6: Uma Pequena Investigação<br>_**

– Posso ajudar. - disse a secretária.

Eu estava na secretaria, Ino de alguma uma forma do além me convenceu a espionar a ficha escolar de Sasuke. E aqui estou eu sorrindo para a secretária em minha frente e torcendo para que ela não percebesse a minha mentira que estou preste a dizer.

– Eu estou passado mal. - minha voz falha. Droga eu sou péssima em mentir. – Eu estou um uma dor de cabeça terrível, e eu queria ver com a enfermeira se tem algum medicamento para aliviar a dor.

Eu não podia acreditar que estava fazendo uma coisa ilegal, alias eu vinha fazendo coisas que eu nunca tinha feito antes. Primeiro invadir um fliperama atrás de meu parceiro e agora isso bisbilhotar a ficha de um aluno. Afinal qual era o meu problema? Não qual era o problema de Sasuke. Sempre que o assunto era ele eu sempre estou fazendo burrada.

– Tudo bem, a enfermaria é ali atrás a terceira porta a esquerda, de frente a sala de arquivos dos alunos. - disse a secretária apontando para um lado. - Ah se a enfermeira não estiver você entra e senta que ela deve já está chegando.

– Muito obrigada. - disse com um sorriso.

Eu não acredito que fosse tão fácil assim.

Andei pelo corredor e dei uma olhada pelos lados para ver se não tinha ninguém olhando, e só tinha eu no local. Parei em frente à enfermaria, e em frente à mesma estava à sala de arquivos, o motivo de eu ter vindo parar aqui. Bati na porta e em seguida abri, mais a enfermeira não estava lá. Fechei a porta e parei em frente à outra porta. Sasuke disse que nunca tinha frequentado uma escola, e eu acho isso impossível, por que existem leis para isso e eu tenho quase certeza que ele pode está mentindo.

Eu tinha que encontrar alguma coisa ali, documentos, residência onde mora, carteira de vacinação, alguma coisa eu tinha que encontrar em sua ficha. Apoiei-me na parede e aguardei o sinal de Ino, a mesma disse que seria breve. Escuto o telefone da secretaria tocar e a mesma atender. Suspirei, fitando a porta a minha frente, se ela estivesse trancada todo o esforço de Ino ia dar em nada. E eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui. Mais e se Ino tiver certa? E se Sasuke estiver mesmo me seguindo? E se ele fosse algum tipo de psicopata? Menos Sakura agora você viajou legal. Mais se eu não cuidar da minha vida quem irá cuidar?

A secretaria estava assustadoramente silenciosa. E de repente Ino aparece no corredor olhando para os lados.

– Pronto está tudo sob controle. - disse ela parando a minha frente.

– E a secretária? - perguntei.

– Ela precisou deixar a sala, ela ligou para a polícia e está à procura do diretor. - disse ela.

– O que você fez sua doida. - gritei nos sussurros.

– Calma, eu só liguei do orelhão lá fora para dar o alarme de bomba. - Ino falou calmamente.

– Ino! - repreendi-a.

– Ahh, para testuda e vamos logo antes que alguém apareça. - ela disse.

Ino foi para frente da porta e começou a empurrar e socar.

– Calma Ino assim você vai arrebentar a porta. - disse.

– Ela não abre.

– Talvez deveríamos usar a maçaneta. - disse ironicamente e Ino deu um sorriso amarelo e revirei os olhos.

Botei a minha mão na maçaneta e a girei e a porta se abriu.

– Está destrancada. - eu disse.

– Olha você entra e eu fico vigiando lá fora. - ela disse e antes de sair se virou. - Ah e se tudo der certo eu te espero hoje às seis da noite no restaurante de lámen. - eu assenti e ela se foi.

Tudo bem Sakura agora é com você vamos lá. Respirei fundo e entrei na sala e encostei a porta. Passei o olhar para o armário e comecei a abrir as gavetas rapidamente, tomara que as fichas estejam organizadas em ordem alfabéticas. E para a minha alegria estava. Passei os dedos por elas à procura daquela que procurava e eu vi uma com o nome Uchiha.

Puxei a pasta com rapidez daquela gaveta abarrotada de fichas e torci mentalmente pra não ter nada de mais na ficha. Abri-a e passei os meus olhos nela e me assustei com que eu vi.

– Não pode ser. - murmurei fitando o conteúdo.

Comecei a escutar vozes do lado de fora e estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. Coloquei a ficha de qualquer jeito na gaveta e a fechei e me virei para trás para poder sair e congelei. O diretor parou de caminhar e agora me fitava pela janela de vidro que tinha na porta. Ele abriu a porta e disse.

– O que Srta. Faz aqui! - disse ele me fitando seriamente. - O acesso a essa área é proibido para os alunos.

Ferrei-me, e agora o que eu digo... O que eu digo.

– Err eu... Desculpe-me... E-eu estava procurando a enfermaria para pedir um remédio para a minha dor de cabeça e eu acabei me perdendo. - eu disse.

Ele ia abrir a boca eu fui mais rápida.

– Eu estou passando muito mal. - me fingi fechando os olhos e me escorando na parede.

– Está tudo bem? - perguntou ele.

– S-sim já vai passar. - falei me fazendo de coitadinha, eu com certeza vou parar no inferno com isso.

– Você precisa sair do prédio agora. - disse ele.

– Tudo bem. - disse e sai de lá o mais rápido possível.

Quando eram umas seis da noite eu entrei no restaurante de lámen, como combinado. O local era muito agradável, eu nunca tinha ido lá. Uma musica tocava calmamente no ambiente e uma garçonete colocava os menus na mesa. Escolhi uma e me sentei esperando por Ino que ainda não tinha chegado. Peguei o menu que tinha na mesa e franzi a testa quando vi o nome do restaurante. Ichiraku. Esse nome é muito familiar, aonde eu vi isso antes?

Ino chegou e logo se sentou a minha frente e fitou o garçom a nossa frente e disse sem olhar o menu.

– Eu quero um lámen de legumes e bacon, e um suco de amora.

– Eu vou querer um lámen de frango e um suco de pera, por favor. - eu disse depois de consultar o menu.

– Contas juntas ou separadas? - o garçom perguntou.

– Não vou pagar a conta para ela. - eu e Ino dissemos uníssonos, e o garçom saiu.

– E ai deu tudo certo? Você viu a ficha dele? - Ino perguntou.

– Bem...

– Espera eu vou ao banheiro. - ela me interrompe. - Sabe estou naqueles dias. Quando eu voltar você me conta, já volto.

Fiquei esperando enquanto Ino estava no banheiro. Passei o olhar no ambiente e logo focalizei a minha atenção no ajudante de garçom que estava bem ocupado passando o pano limpando as mesas alguns metros de distancia. Ele estava de costas e eu o achei que tinha algo muito familiar nele, e como se percebesse que havia alguém o fitando ele se virou e seus olhos fitaram os meus e eu percebi que o que tinha de tão familiar nele.

Era Sasuke.

Como eu poderia ser tão jumenta por ter me esquecido que o local que o Sasuke trabalhava era o Ichiraku. Naquele momento eu queria me matar. Ele veio em minha direção limpando as suas mãos no avental e se divertindo com a minha cara de constrangimento. Eu olhava para todos os lados a procura de uma brecha para uma possível fuga, sem sucesso. Talvez eu devesse me e esconder de baixo da mesa.

– Você não se contenta em ficar comigo cinco dias por semana? - perguntou ele irônico e debochado. - Tem que me ver no trabalho também?

– Peço desculpas por essa coincidência infeliz. - eu disse sarcástica.

Ele se sentou a minha frente no lugar que pertence a Ino e me fitou.

– Você não deveria está trabalhando, em vez de ficar incomodando os clientes? - disse e ele sorriu.

– Você está livre no domingo a noite? - ele perguntou.

Eu engasguei com a minha própria saliva e meu coração acelerou.

– Você está me convidando para sair? - perguntei meio atrapalhada.

– Não está obvio Meu Anjo. - ele disse sorrindo de canto.

Um calor se apoderou em mim, o que estava acontecendo comigo afinal? O que ele queria de mim afinal?

– E-eu... Eu não vou sair com você, muito menos ter um encontro contigo sozinha. - falei meio gaguejando. Eu tenho certeza que ele deve está armando para cima de mim. - E eu muito menos sou o Seu Anjo.

Ele sorriu.

– Você não gosta que eu te chame de meu anjo? - perguntou.

– Não.

– Não importa, pois você ainda vai continuar sendo o Meu Anjo. - ele disse simplesmente e se curvou em minha direção e levou uma mão no meu rosto e passou o polegar no canto de minha boca e me afastei bruscamente para trás. - Você fica mais linda sem esse troço na cara. - ele disse limpando um pouco de gloss que ficou em seu dedo.

Ajeitei-me na cadeira meio desconfortável e tentei fingir o que ele acabou de fazer não me deixou abalada e disse.

– De qualquer maneira eu não posso sair domingo à noite sabendo que o outro dia tem aula.

– Isso é uma pena, por que ia ter uma festa e eu achei que nós poderíamos ir. - ele disse e parecia sincero.

Eu não consigo entender Sasuke. Uma parte de mim queria ir, queria ficar sozinha com ele, uma parte bem pequena que a cada dia vem crescendo, toda vez que ele está por perto. Mais a outra parte, aquela que me domina mais diz que não, diz que ele não é confiável, que é perigoso. E eu resolvi ouvir a minha parte que mais me domina, ela é a mais confiável.

– Porque você está me convidando? - perguntei curiosa.

Sasuke é tão misterioso que isso me atiça cada vez mais, e às vezes tenho vontade der ir a qualquer lugar com Sasuke só para descobrir mais sobre ele.

– Quero ficar um pouco sozinho com você. - ele disse.

– Olha Sasuke eu não quero ser grosseira...

– Mais você já está sendo. - ele me interrompe.

– Mais é você que começa. - eu disse. - E alias eu não posso ir e ponto final.

– Você tem medo de mim Sakura? - ele perguntou me fitando agora profundamente.

Engoli em seco e abaixei a cabeça e não respondi.

– Você não se sente a vontade comigo? - ele voltou a me perguntar.

Ele estava sério mais eu vi um fio de sorriso brotar em seus lábios bem desenhados. Ele estava me perguntando se eu não me sentia a vontade com ele? Era isso? A resposta é sim, eu não me sinto a vontade com ele. Sasuke tem um jeito que eu não sei descrever que me intimida, eu me sinto acanhada com ele, eu me sinto nervosa, eu me sinto...

– Eu não sei por que você está tão interessado em mim. - disse ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente e disse.

– Interessado? Eu estou fascinado por você. - ele deu um sorriso fantástico que fez o meu coração disparar. - Você é a garota mais fascinante que eu já vi em toda a minha vida .ra.

– A-acho que você deveria voltar ao trabalho. - disse constrangida tentando mudar de assunto.

Ele me fitou os olhos intensamente e disse.

– Você é tão fechada Sakura, tão tímida, tão linda. Só tem que dar uma oportunidade aquele que está interessado em você.

– Vamos parar de falar sobre mim? - perguntei tentando mudar o assunto.

– Mais você é o melhor assunto que eu gosto de falar. - ele disse.

– Porque você não fala sobre você? - perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Você ainda não está pronta para saber sobre mim. - ele respondeu.

Como assim eu não estava pronta? O que tanto ele esconde?

– Eu vi a sua ficha nos arquivos do colégio. - falei para ver qual seria a sua reação, mais ele reagiu naturalmente, como se não estivesse nada para esconder. Nem uma cara de espanto ele fez.

– Que eu saiba o que você fez é ilegal. - ele disse calmamente.

– A sua ficha estava vazia, não absolutamente havia nada, nada escrito, nenhum documento, nenhuma carteira de vacinação. Só tinha o seu nome, só isso. - falei e ele estava com a mesma expressão despreocupada de sempre.

– Você está me dizendo que eu possa ter algum tipo de doença contagiosa, e saia por ai contagiando todos como o Resident Evil? - ele disse sarcástico.

– Estou dizendo que tem alguma coisa de errado com você e eu vou descobrir. Vou fazer você mostrar tudo. - eu disse.

– Agora fiquei ansioso por isso, quer que eu mostre agora lá no banheiro? - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Corei violentamente e percebi a burrada que eu tinha dito. A minha frase soou como um duplo sentido e esse depravado agora está pensando besteiras. Vi Ino se aproximar por cima dos ombros de Sasuke.

– Você precisa ir, a Ino está se aproximando. - eu disse mais ele não moveu um só músculo e me fitava com atenção, e analisando minusculamente.

– Porque está me olhando assim?

Ele se inclinou para frente se levantando.

– Porque você é totalmente diferente do que eu esperava. - ele respondeu.

– Você também é muito pior. - rebati.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Espero que tenham gostado.  
>Aqueles leitores anônimos por favor cooperem e apareça, ñ tenha medo de comentar eu ñ mordo rsrs, comentem por favor, nem que seja um oi.<br>Eu faço essa fic para vcs ñ para mim, eu preciso saber as suas opiniões.  
>Bom nos vemos depois<br>Beijos.  
><em>


	7. Um Jogo de Queimado

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oieee meus leitores lindo.  
>Mais um capitulo para vocês, e vou logo avisando que não está essas coisas, mais ele é importante.<br>Quero agradecer aqueles que comentaram e favoritaram e espero que vocês continuam comentando e favoritando também.  
>Atenção: os leitores anônimos apareçam e comentem por favor, deixe a sua opinião ou critica, que eu responderei com muito carinho.<br>_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 7: Um Jogo de Queimado<br>_**

Estou na quadra para ter a última aula de hoje - educação física - e fiquei surpresa em ver Sasori ali na quadra. Nós iriamos ter a última aula juntos? Ele vestia um short de basquete azul que iam até os joelhos, uma camiseta branca da Nike, e um tênis branco com detalhes preto e vermelho de marca. Ele estava conversando com a professora Anko e entregava um papel a

ela, que anotou alguma coisa na sua prancheta e o dispensou. Ele me viu sentada na arquibancada e veio em minha direção com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Oi. - ele me cumprimentou sorrindo e sentando ao meu lado.

– Oi - respondi.

– Eu estava pensando quando nós esbarraríamos novamente. - disse Sasori.

– Estou um pouco surpresa em saber que nós vamos ter essa aula juntos. - falei calmamente.

– A secretaria soube que eu não tive educação física nos últimos dois anos, sabe colégio particular, lá a matéria não é obrigatória. - ele disse. - E para eu não ficar para trás, eu terei educação física no primeiro e nos dois últimos tempos.

– Você ainda não disse por que foi transferido? - perguntei.

– Eu perdi a bolsa, e meus pais não podiam bancar a mensalidade. - disse Sasori.

No meio da quadra a professora Anko apita chamando a atenção dos alunos.

– Dez volta em torno da quadra. - disse a professora Anko fazendo os alunos descerem a arquibancada.

– Espero que goste de exercícios. - eu disse descendo da arquibancada com Sasori.

Ele deu um salto seguido de alguns socos no ar e terminou com um cruzado que parou bem perto do meu queixo, e sorrindo disse.

– Adoro até a alma.

– Então vai adorar as "diversões" da professora Anko. - disse fazendo aspas na palavra diversão.

Sasori e eu corremos juntos as dez voltas em torno da quadra, e quando terminamos nos dirigimos para fora. O tempo hoje estava horrível, tinha muita neblina no ar e estava meio frio e algumas gotas de chuva já começaram a cair do céu cinzento. Eu daria tudo para estar nessa hora deitada na minha cama, coberta até a cabeça pelo meu cobertor quentinho e dormindo o dia inteiro, nesse dia frio e chuvoso. Voltamos para a quadra e a professora Anko disse.

– Preciso de dois capitães para o jogar queimado. - ninguém se manifestou. - Vamos gente, cadê o animo? Bora quero ver voluntários, ou vocês prefere que eu mesma escolho?

Sasori levantou a mão.

– Isso, venha. - A professora Anko disse para ele o chamando. - Você ficará com o time azul. - disse ele assentiu. - Karin, poderia ser a capitã do time vermelho?

Karin examinou Sasori de cima a baixo e disse.

– Vamos lá.

– Muito bem, Sasori escolha primeiro. - disse a professora Anko.

Sasori passou o olhar pelos alunos ali parados, parecia avalia-los quem seria bom ou não.

– Sakura. - ele disse e Karin gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás, como se o que ele tivesse dito uma piada.

– Muito obrigada. - Karin disse para Sasori, com um tom debochado e um sorriso venenoso.

– Por que está me agradecendo? - Sasori perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Por você ter nos entregado o jogo de bandeja. - disse Karin e apontou para mim. - Existem centenas e centenas de razões que me faz ser líder de torcida e sempre a capitã de qualquer jogo e Sakura não. Uma delas é que ela é sempre ruim em todos os esportes, o que a torna uma fracassada.

Olhei para ela com um semblante bem sério, às vezes tenho vontade de pegar o pescoço dessa água de salsicha e torcer. Eu não disse nada, apenas tentei ignorar aquele ser desprezível e caminhei para o lado de Sasori e vesti a camisa azul.

– Eu e a Sakura somos amigos e eu não admito que você fale assim com ela. - Sasori disse frio e calmo para Karin.

Sasori estava me defendendo, e eu senti uma ponta de alegria com isso, e fiquei mais animada ainda por ver a cara que a Karin fez, parecia que ela tinha tomado um banho de água fria.

– Você só diz isso por que não conheceu alguém como eu. - ela disse convencida. - Sou Karin Kojitsu, e em breve você saberá tudo sobre mim. - ela disse com um sorriso de lado e tremeu um olho. Ah não, eu me enganei ela piscou.

Sasori não deu nem ideia para ela o que fez seu conceito subir alguns pontinhos comigo. Acho que se ele fosse um cara inferior já teria se jogado aos pés da megera implorando migalhas de sua atenção.

– Vamos começar ou vamos ficar aqui vendo a chuva cair? - perguntou a Professora Anko.

Depois de organizar os times, quem fica com quem, fomos para o meio da quadra para nos organizarmos. Anko perguntou se nós queríamos campo ou bola e Sasori escolheu campo. Ficamos com o lado esquerdo, e o da Karin o direito. E começamos o jogo.

Karin foi para frente da linha com a bola em mãos - ela jogaria primeiro. Ela me fitou e estendeu o dedo no meio para mim com um sorriso venenoso, e jogou a bola com toda a força em minha direção.

Consegui desviar a tempo antes que a bola atinge-se o meu rosto, acertando o braço da menina que estava um pouco atrás de mim.

– Kin pro banco. - disse a professora Anko para a garota que foi atingida.

Sasori ralhou.

– Você da para jogar limpo? - disse ele para Karin com a bola nas mãos e jogou acertando o garoto do time adversário.

Karin deu uma risada debochada e jogou de novo em minha direção com ainda mais força do que a primeira. Ela quer me machucar. Desviei mais uma vez, e olhei feio para ela. Peguei a bola e joguei em direção a ela, mais a vaca desviou.

Sasori se aproximou parando atrás de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Ela não está jogando limpo Sakura, e você é o alvo principal dela.

– Eu sei. - eu disse.

– POR QUE VOCÊS DO NÃO VÃO PARA UM QUARTO DE MOTEL. - gritou Karin para nós, fazendo os jogadores da quadra caírem na gargalhada.

Sasori ignorando a piada de Karin prosseguiu.

– Tente desviar o máximo que você puder, por que ela está jogando para te machucar. - disse e fitou a Karin que tinha tomado à bola do garoto que ia atacar. - Ela vai jogar agora, fique atenta. - disse se afastando de mim.

– Tudo bem, obrigada.

Karin jogou novamente com força, e a bola mais uma vez veio em direção da minha cara. Consegui desviar por um triz, fazendo a bola parar longe. Qual é o problema dessa garota afinal?

Um garoto do meu time foi atrás da bola. E foi nesse exato momento, que vi algo nos limites da área que pertence a quadra de educação física e o estacionamento chamou a minha atenção.

Acho que eu escutei o meu nome. Virei-me e logo percebi que ninguém tinha dito o meu nome em voz alta. O meu nome soara dentro da minha mente. Fitei novamente o local perto do estacionamento e vi Sasuke. Ele usava um boné azul desbotado e estava de preto dos pés a cabeça e não usava casaco, apesar do tempo frio. Ele estava com as mãos agarrado a cerca que dividia o estacionamento com a área da quadra.

E me fitava.

Os seus olhos ônix impenetráveis me observava com atenção me fazendo eu me perguntar o que se passava por trás deles. Comecei a receber uma sequência de palavras na minha mente.

_Tendo aulas de como se sair bem nesse jogo?_

Respirei fundo tentando recuperar o controle, dizendo para mim mesma que eu havia imaginado essas palavras. Porque seria impossível de Sasuke ter as colocado na minha mente - isso é impossível. A menos eu esteja ficando louca. Essa ideia me assustou, será que eu estou mesmo ficando louca?

– Haruno, volte para o jogo. - disse a professora Anko.

Pisquei algumas vezes, e vi Sasori com a bola, me entregando.

– Vai lá e acerta ela. - ele disse.

Assenti e peguei a bola das suas mãos e me preparava para atacar quando eu ouvi de novo as palavras.

_Boa sorte meu anjo._

Tentei ignorar e fitei Karin, eu posso acertar, e vou conseguir. Joguei a bola com todas as minhas forças e consegui acertar Karin bem no meio da cara. A vadia caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor e foi levada para enfermaria pelos alunos que estavam no banco.

– Muito bem Sakura. - disse Sasori sorrindo com a mão levantada para eu poder bater e bati.

– Valeu. - disse.

O jogo continuou, e com a saída de Karin o time ficou fraco o que resultou que o meu time venceu. E em meio disso tudo eu levei um tombo e ralei um pouco o joelho. Fui em direção à arquibancada e me sentei para ver o estrago que ardia.

– Você está bem? - Sasori disse se sentando ao meu lado.

– Sim, só o joelho machucado, nada de mais. - disse e ele fitou o meu joelho.

– Quer que eu te leve para enfermaria para fazer um curativo? - ele perguntou.

– Não, eu estou bem obrigada. - disse e fitei o local onde Sasuke estava mais ele não estava mais lá.

– Aquele que estava na cerca era o seu namorado? - Perguntou Sasori me fazendo ficar surpresa, pelo fato de ele ter notado, ele estava de costas para o Sasuke.

– Não. - disse um pouco nervosa. - E-ele é só um amigo... Não amigo, ele é o meu parceiro de biologia.

– Você está corando. - ele disse.

– É o frio. - respondi rapidamente.

Meu coração batia freneticamente, só de falar nele. Será mesmo que eu falei com Sasuke por pensamento, ou eu estou ficando maluca? Que tipo de elo ou conexão eu tinha com Sasuke para permitir que isso acontecesse?

Sasori me fitava, e não parecia convencido.

– Tem certeza que vocês dois não tem nada? Eu não quero correr atrás de uma garota que já esteja comprometida.

– Nós não temos nada. - respondi firme, e pera ai o que ele acabou de dizer mesmo? - O que você acabou de dizer mesmo?

– O _Hungoi Jiun_ reabre sábado à noite. Gojuu e eu estávamos querendo ir lá. E eu queria saber se você e a Ino querem ir com agente? - ele disse.

Fiquei um tempo processando o que ele acabou de dizer. Se Ino souber que eu disse não, ela vai armar o maior escândalo, e ficará me enchendo um bom tempo. E além do mais sair com o Sasori não deve ser tão ruim assim, pelo menos é um meio que eu possa escapar dessa atração que eu sinto por Sasuke. Fitei Sasori a minha frente e disse com a minha voz determinada.

– Tudo bem, eu aceito.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Mais um capítulo concluido e em breve eu atualizo novamente.  
><em>

_Já ne._


	8. O Encontro de Sábado à Noite

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oieeeee meus amores do meu core como vão?  
>Vim trazendo mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês meus leitores favoritos.<em>

_Desculpe eu está atualizando agora, eu prometi atualizar antes mais não deu, sabe como é né?_

_Mais enfim quero agradecer aqueles leitores que comentaram o capítulo anterios e aqueles que não tem conta mais comentam, eu sei que não posso rsponder esses comentários, mais eu leios com muito carinho viu?_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 8: O Encontro de Sábado à Noite<br>_**

Já era sábado à noite e eu estou aqui na cozinha com Tsunade, que acabara de colocar uma travessa no forno de cheia de massa de bolo para assar e agora começava a ajuntar a bagunça na pia para depois lavar.

– A sua mãe ligou. - disse Tsunade sem olhar para mim. - Ela disse que ouve um imprevisto e ela não vai chegar amanhã.

Eu estava sentada na cadeira e comia alguns pãezinhos de queijo e requeijão. Eu estava com muita saudade de minha mãe, já tinha uma semana que eu não a via.

– Tudo bem. - respondi.

Tsunade me fitou.

– Hoje chegou uma carta da sua escola, você sabe o que se trata? - ela me perguntou me fitando.

Dei de ombro e disse.

– Não sei. - menti.

É obvio que eu sábia. Faz duas semanas que eu não vou para seção de terapia da escola com o Dr. Yamato o psicólogo. A carta era uma advertência pela as minhas faltas, e com toda a certeza eu estaria encrencada. Mais eu não quero pensar nisso agora, não agora.

– Então você e Ino tem algum plano para hoje a noite? - perguntou Tsunade que acabara de começar a lavar a louça.

– Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. - eu disse calmamente enquanto eu comia mais um pãozinho de queijo com muito requeijão por cima.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? - ela quis saber.

– Pode ser que eu tenha meu Amore. - disse de bom humor e sorrindo. - E você?

– Amanhã vou numa conferência de _Mulheres Velhas São Mais Gostosas_. - ela respondeu e eu rir e quase me engasguei com o pão que comia.

– Coff... Coff... Que conferência é essa Tsu? - perguntei ainda rindo e tossindo.

– Cuidado, fica ai rindo com comida na boca! - ela me repreendeu.

– Desculpa mais me conta o que tem nessa conferência? - disse.

– Bom ela trata de vários assuntos, e a principal é ajudar você aprender a gostar de si mesma. Faz-nos enxergar mesmo que estamos numa idade digamos... Da loba, ainda podemos ser sexy. - ela disse.

– E está funcionando? - perguntei.

– Até agora sim. - disse ela simplesmente. - Todo dia quando eu me acordo me olho no espelho e digo para mim mesma. - ela me fitou. - Tsunade você é muito gostosa e sexy, e mesmo que tenha uma idade um pouco acima da média, você ainda dar um bom caldo, safada.

Gargalhei com o modo como ela falou, como ela fala de frente pro espelho. Tsunade tem cinquenta e cinco anos, e parece que tem trinta. Ela é bem bonita, loira dos olhos castanhos mel, e sem contar nos seios, que são enoooooormes.

– Então vai passar o resto do final de semana mostrando para si mesma que é sexy? - perguntei humorada.

– Claro toda mulher tem que mostrar o seu lado sexy. E eu gosto disso, eu gosto de está bonita. A mulher tem que gostar de si mesma para está de bem com a vida. - disse ela voltando a lavar a louça. - Ela tem que se embelezar para si mesma, e não fazer extravagâncias para agradar um homem e a maioria deles não presta. - se virou para mim de novo. - E nunca Sakura, nunca tente fazer aquilo que você não se sente bem, para agradar um homem.

– Relaxa Tsu, não tem nenhum garoto na mira. - disse fazendo pouco caso.

Bom claro que tem garoto na mira, aliás, tem dois a minha espreita doidos para dar o bote. E um deles me deixa apavorada e atraída ao mesmo tempo.

– Mais um dia vai ter, e torço para que seja o cara certo. - disse ela.

Não disse nada, e logo Sasuke veio a minha cabeça. Mais que droga, por que eu pensei nele? Até parece que ele pode ser o cara certo. Pare se ficar fantasiando Sakura! Levantei-me e fui para o meu quarto. Deitei em minha cama e fiquei pensando se eu ia ou não ia me encontrar com Sasori. No começo eu pensei que fosse uma boa ideia, mais agora quanto eu mais pensava no assunto, varias duvidas me invadiam. Conheço Sasori tem muito pouco tempo... Tipo alguns dias, será que é uma boa ideia? Hungoi Jiun fica trinta minutos daqui, e está ficando um pouco tarde também, e aquele lugar costuma ser um pouco barra pesada à noite. Sai de meus devaneios com o som do meu celular tocando.

Era Ino.

– Oi...

– _O que faremos hoje à noite testuda, você tem alguma ideia?_ – perguntou Ino.

Será que eu falo do convite de Sasori, ou não? Eu não quero ficar aqui em casa escutando as ideias de Tsunade de como ser sexy.

– Err... Sasori e Gojuu nos chamaram para irmos ao Hungoi Jiun. - disse.

– _O QUÊ? Só agora que você me fala testa de marquise_!– disse ela um pouco brava pelo telefone. - _Eu te pego em 15 minutos. Tchau._

Desligou na minha cara.

Fui em direção ao meu guarda-roupa e peguei uma calça jeans preta, uma baby look branca com detalhes preto, e uma camisa de mangas compridas xadrez azul com detalhes cinza. Vesti-me rapidinho, e dei uma ajeitada no meu cabelo que batia na cintura, e dei uma olhada no espelho gostando do meu visual. O som da buzina do carro de Ino ecoa pelo local enquanto ela estaciona o seu possante em frente a minha casa. Desço as escadas e vou direto para a cozinha avisar a Tsu que eu irei sair.

– Tsu eu vou ao Hungoi Jiun com a Ino. - disse.

– Você vai ao Hungoi há essa hora? - falou ela meio preocupada.

– Não se preocupe e boa conferência. - disse saindo de lá rapidamente antes que ela fale mais alguma coisa.

Fui em direção ao carro de Ino e abri a porta e logo entrando em seguida. Ino estava toda arrumada, seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto e a sua costumeira franja caindo ao olhos, usava batom rosa Pink e bastante rímel. Ela estava linda como sempre e me observava.

– O que foi? - perguntei.

– Nós vamos nos encontrar com garotos. - disse ela.

– E dai?

– Cadê a sua maquiagem? - perguntou ela incrédula e pegando um batom e um rímel. - Toma usa isso.

– Não obrigada. - disse dispensando.

– Você vai se sentir nua assim. - falou ela dando a partida no carro.

– Mesmo assim eu dispenso. - falei.

Eu queria usar mais ao mesmo tempo não. Sasuke disse que eu fico melhor sem isso. O que eu estou pensando agora? Fazendo as vontades dele? Não eu faço por mim, isso é por mim, não por que o Sasuke diz que eu fico melhor sem ela. Até parece que eu vou encontrar o Sasuke lá.

Acabamos de chega aos portões de Hungoi Jiun. Ino estacionou o carro e fomos direto para a bilheteria. O lugar estava cheio, claro hoje é final de semana e está reabrindo depois de vários meses que estava fechado para reforma. Hungoi é um parque de diversões, festa a fantasia, varias barraquinhas de alimentos, cabines de leitura da sorte, show de aberrações.

– Duas inteiras, por favor. - disse para a mulher da bilheteria que estava fantasiada de vampira.

Ela pegou o dinheiro e me deu duas pulseiras. Dei uma para Ino, e a mulher sorriu e disse.

– Divirtam-se e não deixe de ir à nossa grande atração. - ela apontou para um cartaz colado na parede de sua cabine.

**_O Parque Hungoi Apresenta:_**

**_O Arcanjo_**

**_Reformado Para A Sua Diversão!_**

– TESTUDA PRECISAMOS ANDAR NISSO. - gritou Ino eufórica depois que acabou de ler o cartaz.

– Por ultimo Ino. - disse e torcendo mentalmente que ela esquecesse.

Montanha Russa nunca foi o meu forte, e o principal motivo é o meu medo por altura. E eu evito esses tipos de brinquedos, principalmente montanha russa. Andamos em vários brinquedos, e passamos por algumas barracas de jogos e guloseimas, e depois decidimos procurar Sasori o Gojuu.

– Onde será que eles possam está? - perguntou Ino passando o olhar pelo local a procura deles.

– Hum... Acho que no fliperama. - disse por fim.

– Isso testa. - Ino diz animada.

Fomos em direção ao fliperama e atravessamos as portas do local quando o vi. Não era Sasori e nem Gojuu. Era...

O que ele está fazendo aqui afinal? Ele tirou os olhos do jogo que estava jogando e me fitou, e eu vi um fio que pareceu ser um sorriso abrir em seus lábios. Ele estava todo de preto como sempre e o mesmo boné que o vi durante a educação física. E me lembrei de o que aconteceu, os pensamentos em minha cabeça.

Fiquei completamente congelada por dentro.

Fingi que não o vi e torcia mentalmente que Ino não tenha o visto também. Puxei a doida pela multidão, para bem longe de Sasuke.

– Eles estão ali. - disse Ino e acenou com a mão e gritou. - SASORI! GOJUU! AQUI!

Eles nos viram e vieram em nossa direção.

– Olá, vocês vieram. - disse Sasori sorrindo e Gojuu animado que nem peixe fora d'água, para não dizer ao contrário. - Vocês querem alguma coisa?

– Não obrigada, nós já comemos o bastante. - disse Ino com a mão na barriga. - Você quer Sakura?

– Não obrigada, também estou cheia. - disse.

– Tudo bem. - disse Sasori e logo abriu um sorriso super simpático.

Gojuu disse que ia ao banheiro nessa hora e sumiu entre a multidão.

– Por onde começamos. - Sasori disse passando o olhar pelo local.

– Nós não vamos esperar o Gojuu? - perguntou Ino.

– Ele nos encontra depois. - disse ele simplesmente. - Vamos?

– Que tal irmos... - fui interrompida por Ino.

– Olha pessoal, totó! - ela apontou para uma mesa que ficava perto onde o Sasuke estava jogando nas máquinas de jogos. - Eu adoro totó. - ela seguiu até uma mesa vazia e nós ao seu encalço. - Que tal uma competição? Eu e o Gojuu, contra vocês dois? O perdedor paga a pizza. - disse ela animadamente.

– Eu aceito. - disse Sasori animado.

O jogo era ótimo, e joga-lo agora seria uma boa, se a mesa não estivesse muito próxima onde o Sasuke estava. Eu devo ignorá-lo? Fingi que ele não está ali? Eu acho que consigo talvez.

– Sakura aquele ali não é o Sasuke? - disse Ino agora o fitando.

Droga Ino, e agora o que eu faço?

–Hum... Eu acho que não. - disse me fazendo de desentendida e tentei mudar de assunto. - Sasori e eu ficamos com os bonecos verdes.

– É ele sim. - disse Ino por fim e fitando nós agora. - Sasuke é o parceiro de Sakura na aula de biologia. - disse e piscou para mim maldosamente, e se inclinou para mim e sussurrou alto para que o Sasori pudesse ouvir de propósito. - Ele não para de olhar para você Sakura, eu acho que ele está pensando o quê você está fazendo com. - Ela apontou com a cabeça em direção do Sasori.

Eu vou matar essa loira miserável. O quê ela pensa que está fazendo? Tentando arranjar confusão? Ela continuou.

– Você sabe que ele deixou bem claro que quer algo a mais com você.

– Isso é verdade Sakura? - perguntou Sasori, sem demonstrar surpresa, por que acho que ele já suspeitava.

– Não é bem assim...

Ino me interrompe de novo. Qual é o problema dela afinal? Ela quer ver um barraco aqui? É isso?

– Sakura suspeita que ele esteja seguindo ela. Está até pensando em comunicar a policia e tudo.

– NÓS VAMOS JOGAR SIM OU NÃO? - perguntei bem alto mais ninguém deu importância. A minha vida pessoal era mais importante agora.

– Você quer que eu falo com ele Sakura? - perguntou Sasori. - Eu vou lá e explico para ele que você está comigo e não queremos confusão.

– NÃO, é uma boa ideia Sasori, deixa pra lá. - disse.

A única coisa que eu quero é arranjar confusão, e me lembrar de matar uma certa loira aguada depois.

– É uma ótima ideia. - disse Ino. - Sasuke pode até ficar violento...

Olhei para ela com um olhar que dizia: _Se você não calar essa boca agora e parar de ficar falando merda eu vou te matar_. E ela retornou o olhar que dizia: _Relaxa eu sei o que eu estou fazendo._

– Eu vou lá. - disse Sasori se preparando para ir mais o impedi.

– NÃO! - gritei segurando o seu braço. - Não precisa.

– Tem certeza? O cara me parece bem esquisito, sem ofensas. - disse ele.

– Sim não precisa. - disse. - Olha eu vou lá falar com ele, resolvo tudo. Fique tranquilo.

Respirei fundo tomando coragem e fui em direção onde ele está. Iria dar um comprimento rápido nele só para eles verem que está tudo bem, que não tinha nada de errado. Sasuke estava com uma camisa de botões aberta na frente com uns botões aberto deixando a mostra um pouco do seu peito e um delicado cordão com um símbolo de um leque redondo vermelho na parte de cima e prateado na parte de baixo. As mangas da camisa estavam enroladas até o seu antebraço, fazendo o seus músculos se destacarem nela a mediada que ele pressionava os botões da máquina de jogos. Sasuke era alto, lindo, musculoso ele dava um ar de bad boy encrenqueiro. E um pensamento de Ino me falando como seria ele na cama invadiu a minha mente. O que me deu agora? Desde quando eu estou virando uma depravada?

Assim que me aproximei dei um tapinha em seu ombro para chamar a sua atenção e disse calmamente.

– Isso que você está jogando é PAC MAN?

Ele abriu um sorriso safado no seu rosto.

– É beisebol. - disse ele e vi bombas explodindo e corpos voando em pedaços. Isso definitivamente não é beisebol. - Qual é o nome felizardo? - perguntou acenando com a cabeça em direção à mesa de totó.

– O nome dele é Sasori e estão me esperando então eu vou ser rápida. - disse.

– Eu nunca o vi. - disse ele me fitando agora.

– Ele é aluno novo. - disse.

– Hum... Você quer jogar? - perguntou ele apontando com a cabeça para o final da sala aonde tinha uma mesa de sinuca.

– SAKURA! - gritou Ino. - VOLTE O SASORI ESTÁ ME GANHANDO.

– Eu não posso Sasuke. - disse para ele.

– Vamos, se eu ganhar, você diz para aquele seu amigo que aconteceu um imprevisto e não está mais livre o resto desta noite. - ele disse não dando a mínima de eu ter recusado.

Cara ele é arrogante demais e eu não resisto a isso.

– E se eu ganhar. - perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

Sasuke me olhou de cima a baixo e soltou uma risada sarcástica.

– Acho que eu não preciso me preocupar com isso. - ele disse e dei um soco leve em seu braço. - cuidado ele vão achar que está rolando um clima aqui.

Droga como eu sou burra e não pensei nisso antes. Mais a culpa era do Sasuke por ficar sempre me provocando. E eu não consigo controlar as minhas emoções direito quando eu estou perto dele.

– Vamos só uma partida de sinuca não faz mal a ninguém. - ele insistiu.

– Não, eu estou aqui com outra pessoa. - disse.

– Fazemos assim... Você vai até uma mesa e me espera que eu resolvo o resto. - ele disse e parecia que estava falando sério e cruzei os braços.

– Eu já disse que não. - falei.

Uma parte de mim a minúscula que a cada dia estava crescendo gritava para eu ir como ele. E a outra parte a grande estava dizendo que não, que era apara eu dar meia volta e voltar para a mesa de totó onde estava o Sasori.

_Vamos meu anjo... .Desafio._

Fitei-o intensamente quase entrando em pânico.

– Como você fez isso? - perguntei

Isso não é coisa da minha cabeça... Isso não é coisa da minha cabeça. Isso é real. Como ele fez isso?

– Fiz o quê? - perguntou ele sínico.

– Isso... Não finja que não sabe o que eu estou falando, por que eu sei que você sabe. - disse histérica.

– O que exatamente eu estou fazendo Sakura. - ele disse me fitando intensamente os meus olhos e fiquei aflita.

– Isso com os meus pensamentos.

– E qual é o problema nisso? - ele perguntou.

– Eu quero que você pare com isso Sasuke. - disse.

– Você está querendo dizer que eu estou falando telepaticamente com você? - ele disse. - Você sabe que isso é loucura, não sabe?

– Você me assusta e eu tenho que ficar longe de você. - disse e engoli em seco.

– Eu posso fazer mudar de ideia ao meu respeito. - respondeu.

– SAKURAAAAA VEM LOGO. - gritou Ino.

– Me encontre no Arcanjo, daqui a pouco. - ele disse.

– Eu não vou. - disse e senti o meu coração acelerar.

Sasuke veio e ficou atrás de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido me causando um arrepio na nuca.

– Eu vou está te esperando meu anjo.

Ele deu um leve beijo em meu pescoço e logo depois saiu de lá desaparecendo na multidão.

**_Continua_**...

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_E ai como viram esse capítulo ficou bem... digamos tenso e o próximo vai está melhor ainda kkkk  
><em>

_Espero que comentem e favoritem e aqueles leitores anonimos apareçam a opinião de vocês são importante para mim._

_Bom é isso qualquer duvida é só me perguntar nos comentários que eu terei o prazer de responder._

_Lá para o meio da semana estou atualizando de novo._

_Beijos de hortelã._


	9. Um Passeio Pelo Arcanjo

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oiiii cheguei, chegando kkkkkkkkk_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 9: Um Passeio Pelo Arcanjo<br>_**

Voltei um para mesa de totó um pouco perturbada e atordoada. Ino e Sasori jogavam, e quem estava levando a melhor era o último. Ino me fitou assim que cheguei.

– E ai, o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou.

– Eu disse para ele nos deixar em paz, e ele concordou e foi embora. - disse simplesmente fingindo fazer pouco caso.

– Só isso? - perguntou Ino incrédula, e decepcionada. - Nem uma reclamação, nem nada?

– Não Ino. - disse olhando-a com uma cara feia.

–Puxa e pensei que hoje ia ter alguma emoção nesse lugar. - ela disse fazendo biquinho.

Revirei os olhos. Ino com toda certeza queria ver o circo pegando fogo.

– Vamos voltar ao jogo, estou doido para comer a pizza que eu vou ganhar. - declarou Sasori, se aprontando para jogar.

– Claro se o Gojuu voltar, eu acho que ele não gosta da nossa companhia. - disse Ino.

– Não é nada disso. - começou Sasori. - Ele é só um pouco tímido com gente nova. Olha eu vou atrás dele, me esperem.

– Tudo bem. - disse Ino, e logo me fitou e se assustando com a minha cara amarrada. - O que foi testuda?

– Você já tem uma noção que eu vou acabar com a raça de uma certa loira aguada, não sabe? - disse ameaçadora a fazendo dar um passo para trás com as mãos para frente.

– Calma testuda. Sabe eu estava te ajudando. - ela disse.

– Me ajudado em quê? - perguntei entre os dentes.

– Olha, o Sasori está caidinho por você, e eu só estou dando uma forcinha. Tipo, ele ficou cheio de ciúmes quando viu você falando lá com o Sasuke. - ela disse gesticulando as mãos. - Sabe, eu só fiz você parecer que é desejada por vários caras. E é muito bom ver os carinhas com ciúmes da gente, isso faz agente se sentir poderosa. E eu te digo uma coisa testa, você está podendo. Primeiro o Sasuke e agora o Sasori, você tá que tá em?

– Ino, você é louca. - falei incrédula com o que eu acabei de ouvir. Sério essa garota não está em seu juízo perfeito.

– Não é loucura é a realidade. - ela disse.

Suspirei revirando os olhos.

– Eu preciso comer alguma coisa doce. - eu disse.

– Ai eu também quero. - Ino falou. - Olha fazemos assim, você vai lá e compra alguma coisa doce para nós duas enquanto eu fico aqui, para o Sasori não pensar que fomos embora.

Assenti e sai do fliperama. Andei lá fora à procura da barraca de doces que eu tinha visto assim que cheguei aqui. Estava distraída com os meus pensamentos, do tipo: O que Sasuke queria comigo? E aquilo que ele fazia com a mente? Como ele fazia isso? Sasuke é um verdadeiro

enigma, eu as vezes tinha vontade de decifra-lo. Não, esquece ele Sakura, você sabe perfeitamente que ele é encrenca, e de encrenca eu estou fora.

Fitei montanha russa bem à frente, o carro em movimento e as pessoas gritando. Nem amarrada eu andava nesse troço, pelo simples motivo: Primeiro, eu morro de medo de altura, segundo, eu não sou fã desse tipo de brinquedo "radical" eu enjoo. Seguia o fluxo da multidão daquele lugar, e de repente eu sinto um vento sinistro e gelado bater em meu rosto. Uma sensação sufocante e perturbadora toma conta de mim, fazendo o meu coração acelerar. Aquela mesma sensação que senti no dia em que eu fui atacada no carro por aquele maníaco, e naquela noite no meu quarto quando eu pensei que tinha alguém no meu quarto me vigiando.

Passei um olhar pelo parque tentando encontrar alguma coisa estranha, mais não tinha nada de anormal. Mais logo o meu olhar parou numa figura encapuzada a cinco metros de distância de mim. Estava de baixo de uma árvore e me fitava, não dava para ver o seu rosto, mais eu de algum modo sábia que me olhava. A figura se moveu e saiu de lá se perdendo na multidão. Com o meu coração disparado, dei meia volta e sai de lá rapidamente, seja lá quem for eu precisava sair de lá. Andando rápido pelas pessoas virei o meu rosto para trás, e vi que ninguém me seguia. Quando eu olhei para frente, esbarro em alguém.

– Ah, me desculpe. - eu disse recuperando o equilíbrio e fitei a pessoa e era...

– Eu sei que é difícil você se resistir a mim. - ele disse com um sorriso cafajeste no rosto.

– Você é um idiota. - eu disse e esquivei dele para sair, mais ele me impediu, agarrando o meu braço. E fitei-o.

– O que foi que aconteceu? Você me parece meio perturbada. - ele disse.

– Não é nada, e me solta. - disse me soltando dele bruscamente e ataquei. - Fica longe de mim.

Ele sorriu e pegou uma mecha de meu cabelo e disse.

– Eu adoro o seu cabelo rosado. E adoro mais quando ele está todo bagunçado, fazendo com que você pareça mais selvagem. - ele chegou mais perto do meu rosto e sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo sentir o seu nariz roçando em meu pescoço. - E eu adoro mulheres selvagens.

Afastei-me dele bruscamente rubra, com o meu coração acelerado e com borboletas no estomago. Passei a minha mão em meu cabelo para ajeita-lo enfurecida com que ele disse me deixando constrangida, e comigo mesma por sentir esse tipo de reação que ele causa em mim.

– Você não passa de um babaca. - eu disse nervosa. - Eu preciso voltar, Ino está me esperando, te vejo na segunda. - falei saindo de lá, mais ele segura o meu braço de novo, me virando para ele. - O quê foi dessa vez?

– Ande no Arcanjo comigo. - ele disse me fitando, fitei o brinquedo atrás dele, o carro corria em alta velocidade. Nem morta. - Vamos é duas pessoas por carro.

O fitei, e ele estava com um sorriso em seus lábios provocador e debochado.

– Nem pensar. - respondi.

– Você nunca vai saber o que está acontecendo, se continuar fugindo de mim Sakura. - ele disse e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Oi? Ele tinha as respostas do que está acontecendo? É isso? Sasuke e um mistério, ele é uma caixinha surpresas, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer. E o que ele falou despertou a minha fome que eu tenho por respostas. Respostas para tudo de estranho que vem me acontecendo de uns tempos para cá.

– E o que realmente está acontecendo? - perguntei.

– Só você andar comigo, que você descobrirá. - ele disse.

– Eu tenho medo de altura. - admiti. - E a Ino está me esperando.

Sem chances que eu vou andar naquilo. Mais de alguma forma absurda eu sentia que estaria segura ao lado de Sasuke.

– Olha vamos fazer assim. - ele propôs. - Nós damos a volta no brinquedo, e se você não gritar, eu falo com o professor Assuma para trocar as duplas.

Oi? Essa conversa está começando a me interessar.

– E como você sabe que ele vai trocar as duplas? Eu venho pedindo para ele quase todos os dias. - eu disse.

– Vamos dizer que eu possa ser mais convincente que você. - ele respondeu. - E ai topa?

– Eu não vou gritar. - falei e ele sorriu vitorioso e me pegou pela mão me causando uma leve descarga elétrica que resolvi ignorar, e me puxou entre a multidão para a fila que tinha para entrar no brinquedo.

– Eu nunca te vi aqui em Hungoi. - ele comentou desviando das pessoas indo em direção ao brinquedo que eu temia.

– Você vem sempre aqui? - perguntei.

– Digamos que eu tenha um passado aqui. - ele disse.

– Aposto que você sempre matava aula ano passado para vir aqui. - eu disse com a minha voz inalando puro sarcasmo.

– Se eu responder a sua pergunta vai revelar todo o meu passado. E eu prefiro mantê-lo oculto - ele respondeu

– E o que tem de tão errado no seu passado? - perguntei interessada.

– Meu passado pode assusta-la, e eu não quero falar mais nesse assunto. - ele disse por fim.

Ah agora ele vem me dizer isso, quando que agora mais do que nunca fiquei curiosa para saber o que tanto ele quer manter oculto. Quem é você Sasuke Uchiha? O que tanto você esconde? Eu precisava de respostas, eu preciso descobrir. Mais será que é tão grave? Será que eu quero mesmo sabe? Sai de meus devaneios com a sua voz.

– Acho que é a nossa vez.

Caramba eu nem tinha percebido que estávamos na fila. Passei pela porta giratória e chegamos à plataforma de embarque. Os únicos carros vazios era os primeiros. Sasuke entrou no carro e logo se sentou. Eu ainda fiquei na plataforma fitando as estruturas do brinquedo que não me passava nenhuma confiança. O carro era todo pintado com desenhos sombrios de anjos com as asas sendo arrancadas por demônios. Minhas pernas tremiam, e me fazendo perguntar para mim mesma, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

– Você não vai entrar? - Sasuke perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Engoli em seco e entrei no vagão ao lado de Sasuke. Passei o cinto de segurança e segurei firme na barra de ferro a minha frente. O carro logo começou a ganhar movimento, primeiro para trás e depois tomando impulso para frente, leve subindo o trilho. Sasuke estava perto e o vento que batia quando estávamos subindo os trilhos, fazia com que eu sentisse o seu cheiro, que, aliás, era muito bom.

– Você está verde e pálida Sakura. - Sasuke sussurrou em meu ouvido, me causando arrepios na nuca.

Eu podia está pálida passando mal, ou quase morrendo, mais eu nunca iria dá o braço a torcer. Não com o Sasuke.

O carro continuava subindo e subindo, e daqui de cima dava para ver a cidade de Konoha toda iluminada pelas luzes. Dei uma olhada em Sasuke ao meu lado, e me senti um pouco confortada ao seu lado. Ele me fitou e sorriu, logo perguntou.

– Está com medo Meu Anjo?

Não respondi. Agarrei ainda mais a barra de ferro quando o carro se inclinou para frente, fazendo-o tomar velocidade enquanto corria pelos trilhos. Soltei o ar que prendia e senti meu corpo ir para esquerda e depois para direita numa velocidade diabólica. Senti que meus órgãos se deslocavam de dentro de mim, o que me causava o famoso frio na barriga.

Dei uma olhada para baixo tentando ignorar a visão rápida e um pouco distorcido a minha frente e vi que meu cinto de segurança estava desprendido.

Desesperei-me.

Tentei gritar para o Sasuke, mais a minha voz sumia ao som do vento e do carro sob os trilhos. O carro virou à direita e soltei uma das mãos e choquei o lado direito do meu corpo com o de Sasuke fazendo doer. As luzes batiam em meu rosto fazendo me cegarem. Tentei me segurar com a outra mão que tinha soltado, mais era tarde de mais. Um segundo depois o carro virou à esquerda e meu corpo foi junto, fazendo bater com toda a força contra a porta e a mesma se abrir, me jogando para fora do carro, enquanto o mesmo ia embora me deixando rolando pelos trilhos.

Desesperada tentei me agarrar em algo mais foi impossível, e comecei a cair. Meu corpo ia tomando rumo ao chão duro. Eu nunca imaginei que a minha morte seria num parque de diversão, especialmente no brinquedo que eu mais temo. Fechei os olhos esperando pelo baque do meu corpo se colidindo com o chão. Eu esperava a minha morte. Abri a boca e gritei.

No segundo seguinte tudo foi muito rápido, senti o carro parar na plataforma e abri os meus olhos. Eu estava sentada no carro segurando o braço de Sasuke com tanta força que as minhas unhas estavam enfincadas em seu braço, fazendo varias marcas que logo o soltei.

– Uau, isso que eu chamo de grito. - disse Sasuke sorrindo colocando uma mão em seu ouvido para acabar com o eco do meu grito, que também eu estava sentindo.

Confusa, atordoada e incrédula, com que tinha acabado de acontecer, o fitei com uma cara numa mistura de pânico. Não pode ser. O que está acontecendo comigo? Meus olhos foram para o cinto, e ele estava preso em mim. Meu coração batia forte, eu sentia o sangue de minhas veias correndo forte, e disse gaguejando.

– Me-meu cinto... E-eu pensei...

– Você pensou em quê Sakura? - Sasuke perguntou interessado.

– Pensei que eu estivesse caído do carro. - engoli em seco. - Eu pensei que eu fosse morrer.

Meu corpo todo tremia, eu estava com medo.

– Mais o objetivo é esse... Eu acho. - ele disse. - Acho que é melhor você se acostumar comigo como parceiro.

Ele sorria e percebi o tom de vitória em sua voz, mais eu estava muito abalada para rebater. Na verdade eu estava tentando achar uma ligação com que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu cai do carro, eu vi a morte de perto. Parecia tão real. Será que era tudo coisa da minha cabeça?

– Eu acho que os anjos da guarda gostam mesmo de mim. - eu disse aérea saindo do carro com Sasuke que sorriu forçado com o meu comentário.

– Vem, vou te levar até a Ino. - foi tudo o que Sasuke diz, e me pegou pela minha mão, me puxando em direção ao fliperama.

Eu estava tão atordoada que me deixei ser levada por ele.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Espero que tenham gostado, favor.  
>Semana que vem posto mais outro.<br>Bom Até a proxima._


	10. Acabando Com as Minhas Estribeiras

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oi meus leitores lindos.  
>Hoje eu apareci mais cedo, quero agradecer aqueles que comentaram o capitulo anterior, sério eu fiquei muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando.<br>Bom o capitulo de hoje está meio, vamos dizer - picante._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 10: Acabando Com as Minhas Estribeiras<em>**

Entrei no fliperama junto de Sasuke, indo em direção as mesas de totó. Chegando ao local não vi Ino, nem Sasori ou Gojuu, eles não estavam em lugar algum.

– Eu acho que eles foram embora. - disse Sasuke, e pelo seu tom de voz ele estava se divertindo com isso. - Acho que alguém aqui está precisando de carona.

O fitei e ele me olhava calmo e com um brilho no olhar.

– Ino nunca iria embora sem mim. - disse olhando para todos os lados na multidão de pessoas, nas pontas dos pés, para ver se eu via um vulto loiro por ai. - Ela deve está por ai provavelmente.

Comecei a andar pela multidão de pessoas com Sasuke em meu encalço com uma latinha de coca cola bebendo. Ele tinha comprado quando nós vinhamos para cá, ele se ofereceu para comprar uma para mim também, mais eu não quis. Aliás, eu nem comprei os doces que eu ia comprar.

Droga!

Eu não estava encontrando Ino e nem Sasori. Aonde esses dois se meteram afinal?

– Talvez eles estejam em algum lugar ai, talvez estejam nos brinquedos. - disse Sasuke.

Fingi que não ouvi, ele com certeza está curtindo com a minha cara. Ino aonde você se meteu. Sasuke colocou a latinha a minha frente e perguntou de novo.

– Tem certeza que você não quer um gole?

Olhei para a latinha e depois para Sasuke. O meu sangue fervia e começava a corar só de imaginar a minha boca sendo colocada no mesmo local aonde a boca dele havia estado. Tentei ignorar as sensações e comecei a revirar a minha bolsa a procura do meu celular. O achei e ele estava desligado. Como assim ele estava todo carregado, eu tinha carregado ele antes de vim para cá - Isso é impossível. Tentei ligar, mais ele não ligava.

Mais que merda.

– Só para você saber a minha oferta de carona ainda está de pé. - diz Sasuke.

Será que é uma boa ideia aceitar a carona de Sasuke? Ainda estava muito abalada com que tinha me acontecido na montanha russa. Será mesmo que isso foi fruto da minha imaginação? Mais parecia tão real, igual o com o maníaco da máscara de Hóquei. Ainda pensei em perguntar a Sasuke se ele não tinha visto nada de anormal, mais resolvi guardar para mim. Com os meus pensamentos acabei de me lembrar do carro de Ino.

– Claro o carro dela. - eu disse de repente fazendo Sasuke me fitar. - Ino completamente deve está me esperando no carro. - disse saindo do fliperama e indo em direção à garagem.

Vinte minutos depois de ter rondado o estacionamento todo e nem sinal do carro da Ino e da mesma. Maldita sorte que eu tenho, hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia. Eu podia verificar o meu celular para ver se tinha alguma mensagem dela, mais era impossível, meu celular de alguma forma estava descarregado. O que me deixava a minha última opção, que era... Sasuke.

– E ai, ainda tem mais opções ou vai aceitar a minha carona de uma vez por todas? - perguntou Sasuke me fitando.

Mordi o lábio inferior e suspirei derrotada, se a Ino foi embora sem mim por que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Agora infelizmente eu era obrigada a aceitar a carona de Sasuke que agora estava com um ar de satisfação.

– Você vai me levar direitinho para casa, sem gracinhas? - perguntei hesitante.

– Claro, eu não vou fazer nada com que você não queira. - ele disse.

Caminhei com Sasuke pelo estacionamento até chegar na área das motos. Sasuke andou um pouco até parar perto de uma Yamaha preta e monta-la e com a cabeça fez um sinal com a cabeça para eu subir.

– Suba.

– Nossa... Ela é muito... Grande. - disse fitando aquela máquina mortífera minha frente.

Eu nunca tinha andado de moto na minha vida, e ver aquela moto enorme me fazia me perguntar se era seguro andar naquilo. Eu estava um tanto apavorada.

– Toma o capacete. - Sasuke me entregando o capacete que peguei e coloquei em seguida. - Vamos suba.

Coloquei as minhas mãos uma de cada lado de seu ombro dando um impulso para cima e me sentando atrás dele.

– É di-difícil de dirigir ela? - perguntei gaguejando.

– Não. - ele respondeu e me assustei com o som do motor sendo ligado. - Relaxa, você está muito tensa. E segure firme.

Ele se afastou de vagar e me agarrei ao seu corpo fortemente quando a máquina tomou velocidade pelas estradas em direção a minha casa.

Chegamos a minha casa e Sasuke estacionou a sua moto na entrada da garagem e desligou o motor e saltou me ajudando a descer também. Tirei o capacete e o coloquei em cima do banco. Eu ia agradecer a ele pela carona quando a minha fala sumiu quando vi o mesmo segui em direção à porta da minha casa. O segui e parando em frente à porta o vendo tirar do bolço um molho de chaves e coloca-la na fechadura.

Espera um minuto essas chaves elas são minhas? Rapidamente revirei a minha bolsa e não a encontrei, virei para Sasuke que já ia virar a chave.

– Devolve as minhas chaves. - eu disse e me perguntando como as minhas chaves foram para em suas mãos.

– Você a deixou cair no fliperama quando estava revirando a sua bolsa em busca do celular. - ele disse calmamente.

– Isso não me importa, me devolva. - disse friamente erguendo as mãos.

Sasuke ergueu as mãos em sinal de inocência e se afastou da porta. Coloquei a minha mão na chave tentei girar mais ela não girava.

– Você emperrou a minha chave. - o acusei e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Eu não quero saber, você dê o seu jeito e conserta. - eu disse cruzando os braços dando passagem para ele.

Engoli em seco quando eu escutei o barulho do clique da porta sendo destrancada. Olhei incrédula para ele que deu um mínimo sorriso debochado.

– Pode entrar. - ele disse abrindo a porta.

Peguei a chave na fechadura e tentei passar por ele de fininho para depois fechar a porta, mais Sasuke impediu ficando no batente da porta.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar? - ele perguntou.

O quê? Convidar o Sasuke sem ter outra pessoa em casa, e ainda por cima quase meia noite?

– Sabe está tarde, e você me parece faminta. - ele disse me fitando e meus olhos se perderam na escuridão dos seus.

– N-Não, que dizer sim, não... É...

Gaguejo e Sasuke de repente está dentro e casa e fechando a porta atrás de si com o pé.

– Você gosta de lámem? - ele perguntou

– Eu?

– Sim.

– Bom...

Antes de respondê-lo, Sasuke adentra casa adentro em direção à cozinha procurando os ingredientes. Eu estava de boca aberta com a ousadia dele. Ele tirou um pacote de macarrão e depois abriu a geladeira remexeu e tirou vários temperos de lá. Depois foi para uma gaveta e tirou de lá uma... Faca.

Meu peito disparou e estava na beira de entrar em pânico vendo Sasuke com uma faca em mãos, a estudando minuciosamente a sua lamina afiada. Sasuke me fitou com a faca em mãos e sorrindo disse.

– Eu sempre quis te perguntar se o seu cabelo é rosa mesmo ou é só tintura.

– Ele é natural. - respondi.

– Combina com você. - ele disse me fitando.

– Eu acho que não precisa você fazer nada para mim. - disse tentando mudar de assunto. - Eu estou muito cansada.

– Mais isso aqui é rápido. - ele disse e percebi que ele trocou a faca por uma bem maior, que me apavorou. Ele podia ser um assassino e esse poderia ser um local adequado para um assassinato, sabe não tinha ninguém em volta.

Como se ele lesse os meus pensamentos, ele levantou mais a faca e começou a examina-la, o que me causava um embrulho no estomago.

– Você da para abaixar essa faca? - eu pedi, e Sasuke me fitou e depois faca em suas mãos e colocou-a no balcão.

– Eu não vou te machucar, Sakura. - ele pegou a faca novamente e me chamou. - Venha aqui que eu vou ensina-la a fazer lámem.

Eu não sai do lugar. Eu tinha medo do Sasuke, mais também sentia muita atração por ele. Eu ficava muito perturbada e confusa quando eu estava perto dele. Eu não podia confiar em mim mesma quando estava com ele por perto, ele de algum modo que me fazia fazer coisas que eu geralmente não faço. Eu não conseguia controlar o meu próprio corpo.

– Vamos fazer um trato... Você me ajuda a fazer o lámen e eu respondo algumas de suas perguntas. - ele disse me fitando, o seu boné impedia de ver com clareza o seu rosto, mais eu sabia que ele me observava.

– Qualquer coisa? - perguntei.

– Ai vai depender de você. - ele disse.

Será que ele me revelaria o seu passado se eu perguntasse? E aquilo que ele faz com a mente? Sem dizer nenhuma palavra me dirigir até o balcão ficando ao seu lado. Ele colocou a tabua na minha frente e os legumes e no lado. Ele se aprontou atrás de mim colando o seu corpo no meu.

– Pegue um tomate. - ele disse e apoiou o seu queixo no meu ombro passando os seus braços em cada lado do meu corpo pegando outro tomate também e disse em meu ouvido batendo o seu hálito em meu pescoço. - Isso, agora pegue a faca.

– Eu não sabia que o chefe ficasse tão perto de seus auxiliares? - perguntei enfraquecida com aquela proximidade dele comigo.

– Se ele estiver revelando os seus segredos culinários, sim. - ele disse e seu rosto encostou-se ao meu, causando um formigamento naquele local. - Agora pegue a faca com vontade.

– Já estou pegando. - disse nervosa.

– Isso, agora corte o tomate. - ele disse e comecei a cortar. - Não, assim você vai despedaça-lo todo. - ele pegou outro tomate e colocou em minha frente e pegou a minha mão com a faca apertando de leve e passando a faca no tomate o cortando. - Assim. - o seu corpo estava cada vez mais colado com o meu, me imprensando contra o balcão. Estava sentindo um volume sendo pressionando contra a minha bunda. Minha respiração estava descompassada, meu coração acelerado e estava suando frio.

– Você pode se afastar, por favor. - sussurrei com os olhos fechados.

– O que foi? - ele perguntou saindo detrás de mim, ficando ao meu lado me fitando com um olhar de caçador.

– Nada. - virei o meu rosto para o lado oposto do seu para esconder o rubor que estava no mesmo. - É melhor você cortar e eu pego o que você for usar. - eu disse um pouco constrangida.

Ele ficou mais um tempo me fitando antes de dizer.

– Tudo bem.

Afastei-me do balcão dando espaço para ele cozinhar.

Depois de jantarmos, Sasuke resolveu lavar os pratos e eu secar. Fui até a gaveta e peguei o pano de prato.

– Eu estou pronta para fazer as perguntas. - eu disse e Sasuke me fitou. A sua franja de cada lado por debaixo do boné dava ele um tom... Sexy. Na verdade Sasuke era terrivelmente lindo e o seu ar de que não está nem ai para nada, dava a ele um charme incrivelmente tentador.

E percebi que eu queria eu queria beija-lo, agora, naquele momento.

– O quê? - ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– N-Não é na-nada. - gaguejei.

– Hm.

Não demoramos a lavar a louça, e logo nós terminamos e percebi que estávamos apertados no pequeno espaço do balcão a pia. Sasuke me fitando tirou o pano de minhas mãos, e eu me afastei dele.

–Está assustada? - ele murmurou.

–Não.

– Sua mentirosa. - ele disse e meu coração acelerou.

– Eu não tenho medo de você. - eu disse.

– Não é o que parece. - ele retrucou.

– Talvez eu só tenha medo de... De... De...

Não consegui terminar a frase. Droga, por que as palavras fogem de minha boca?

– De gostar de mim? - ele disse concluindo a minha própria frase e balanceia a cabeça positivamente e percebi a burrada tarde de mais.

– NÃO! - gritei. - Quero dizer, não era isso que eu ia falar. - falei atrapalhada e Sasuke riu baixinho. - É que uma parte de mim não fica a vontade perto de você.

– Mas.

– Mas a outra metade sente uma atração assustadoramente por você e anseia em ficar perto de você. - disse e Sasuke abriu um sorrisão. - Cara, você é metido demais.

Tentei me afastar dele, mais ele agarrou a minha mão me puxando para ele, me fazendo ir direto contra o seu peito. Ele me levantou e me sentou em cima do balcão e ficando por entre as minhas pernas. Ele me lançou um sorriso arrebatador e eu percebi que eu vinha ansiando por esse momento por um bom tempo.

– Tire o boné. - murmurei mais ele simplesmente virou a aba para trás. Uma vozinha gritava para eu me afastar, para manda-lo em bora. Mais a verdade era que eu o queria, eu queria que ele me beijasse.

Ele colocou as suas mãos a cada lado do meu quadril e me fez enlaçar a sua cintura com as minhas pernas. Depois uma de suas mãos até a minha cintura e me apertando colando o meu corpo no seu.

– Você precisa ir embora. - sussurrei já sem forças e sem um pingo de autocontrole de meu corpo. - Você tem que ir

– Para aonde? Para aqui?- ele murmurou e começou a espalhar beijos pelo meu pescoço, me fazendo ficar quente. - Ou para cá. - ele subiu os beijos do pescoço, me queixo até chegar finalmente a minha boca.

Ele pressionava a sua boca com a minha, que automaticamente se transformou num beijo faminto e selvagem. Minhas mãos automaticamente foram de encontro a sua nuca trazendo-o cada vez mais para mim. Uma de suas mãos agarrou a minha nádegas e me suspendeu para cima me fazendo fixa mais as minhas pernas em torno dele. Ele foi comigo até a sala onde se deitou comigo de baixo de si. Seu beijo era ardente e eu sentia o efeito entre a minha virilha.

O ar me faltou e Sasuke se separou de mim, mais sem deixar as carícias de lado e voltando a minha boca novamente. Eu sentia a sua ereção pressionando a minha intimidade - Sasuke estava excitado - Sua mão boba passeava por todo o meu corpo e começou a adentrar a minha blusa acariciando a minha barriga. Sasuke com toda a certeza é o cara mais safado ordinário que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, e com certeza é o cara de que eu estou começando a sentir algo.

Separamo-nos e Sasuke me fitou com um olhar predador, me estudando minuciosamente. Acariciou o meu rosto com uma mão passando o seu polegar em meus lábios que devem está bem inchados depois desse beijo. Ele apertou a minha coxa com a sua outra mão me fazendo arfar.

– Nós devemos fazer isso mais vezes. - ele começou. - Você me deixou completamente excitado só com um simples beijo. - confessou, ele ia voltar a me beijar, mais o meu telefone que estava no meu bolço começou a tocar me trazendo a realidade. Empurrei Sasuke que estava em cima de mim e me levantei rapidamente e atendi o telefone.

– _Olá filhinha_. - disse a minha mãe alegre do outro lado da linha.

– Mãe eu te ligo daqui a pouco tudo bem. - disse nervosa.

– _Sim querida. Mais aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Desliguei o telefone e me virei para o Sasuke que estava já em pé atrás de mim.

– Você tem que ir embora. - eu disse.

Ele virou a aba do seu boné para frente e sorriu malicioso para depois dizer.

– Vejo que não está usando maquiagem.

– Eu esqueci.

– Hm. - ele riu de canto. - Enquanto a festa de domingo à noite...

– Eu vou pensar no caso. - o interrompi.

Sasuke chegou mais perto de mim e enfiou um pedaço de papel no meu bolso traseiro da minha calça e depois sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– O endereço, e espero que você compareça. E vá sozinha.

– Tá.

– Sonhe com os anjos, e se possível comigo. - ele disse e depois se afastou saindo da minha casa logo em seguida.

Soltei o ar que estava prendendo e me joguei no sofá que há poucos minutos quase rola uma transa. Oh Deus se o telefone não tivesse tocado eu ia mesmo transar com o Sasuke no sofá da minha sala? Passei os dedos nos meus lábios que há pouco tempo estava tomado por outro

lábios provocativo. Ele com certeza beija bem. Peguei o papel do bolço e vi o endereço da festinha, que ele que eu vá. Será que isso é uma boa ideia?

Suspirei Sasuke com certeza acaba com todo o meu tipo de estribeira.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Bom espero que tenha gostado e comentem, quero saber a opinião de vocês.  
>Até mais.<em>


	11. Um Ataque contra Ino

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Pessoal, como vão?  
>Nessa tarde enublada eu venho trazendo mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês.<br>Espero que gostem.  
>Comentem.<br>Favoritem.  
>Obrigada por ter comentado o capítulo anterior.<br>_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 11: Um Ataque contra Ino<em>**

Fui arrancada de meu sono com o som do meu celular ecoando pelo o meu quarto. Droga quem será uma hora dessas? Ainda sonolenta e deitada abaixei a minha cabeça até o chão e achei a minha calça jeans e procurei o bolço da mesma e peguei o celular que não parava de tocar.

– Alô? – murmurei grogue de sono e com os olhos fechados quase dormindo.

E a pessoa do outro lado da linha bufou em descontente.

– _ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? E OS MEUS DOCES QUE VOCÊ FOI BUSCAR SUA TESTA DE MARQUISE? - _Ino gritava histericamente do outro lado da linha. – _ME FALA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ PARA EU IR ATÉ AI E TE ESTRANGULAR, SUA VACILONA._

Droga, Ino.

– _EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE SIDO SEQUESTRADA, ESTUPRADA, ASSASSINADA, OU SIDO ABDUZIDA POR ET'S. – _Ino ainda falava gritando.

Sentei-me coçando os olhos e bocejando disse.

– Ino da para você parar de gritar? – perguntei. – Olha me desculpe, eu tive um imprevisto e quando eu voltei para o fliperama, você não estava mais lá.

– _Que tipo de" imprevisto"? Posso saber?_ – ela perguntou.

Olhei para o meu relógio que ficava em cima de meu criado mudo, e o mesmo marcava duas e poucas da manhã.

– Eu fiquei uma hora e meia rondando aquela droga de estacionamento, e nada de você. – ela dizia. – Sasori rodou o Hungoi todo com a única foto sua no meu celular. Eu te liguei um milhão de vezes e você não atendia. Espera, você está em casa? E como chegou até ai, posso saber?

Ino estava muito zangada.

– Sasuke me trouxe.

– _O quê? Sasuke o perseguidor? – _ela disse e revirei os olhos.

– Eu aceitei por que a_ bonita_ foi em bora sem mim, e o Sasuke era minha única opção. – falei ironicamente.

– _Eu vejo que aprece cansada._ – ela disse. – _E também agitada, nervosa e... Excitada_. – eu podia jurar que Ino estava com os olhos arregalados. – _Espera. Ele te beijo? Foi isso não foi?_

Eu não respondi e aposto que estou corada, e me lembrei do beijo quente que tivemos na minha sala.

– _Ele te beijou. Eu sabia que isso um dia ia acontecer_. – ela disse eufórica. – _Eu já reparei o jeito como ele te olha. Eu já esperava isso um tempão. –_ Ino dizia tão entusiasmada que parecia que o beijo tinha acontecido com ela mesma. – _E como foi? Conta-me. Foi pera, uva, maçã ou salada mista?_

_–_ O quê? – fiz de desentendida.

– _Estou perguntando se estalinho, de boca aberta, de língua? Esquece pelo jeito do Sasuke ele deve ter te pegado de jeito e tascado um beijo de língua._

Eu me joguei com a cara contra o travesseiro. Sasuke com certeza pensava que eu não tinha o controle sob o meu corpo. Eu praticamente joguei-me em seus braços na primeira oportunidade que tivemos. Pior ainda. Se o meu celular não tivesse tocado, eu talvez tivesse me entregado para ele. Como eu sou burra. Não era atoa que ele estava com aquele sorriso cafajeste nos lábios antes de ir embora.

– Será que dar para agente deixar esse assunto para outra hora? – perguntei me virando ficando com a cara virada para o teto

_– Nem pensar!_ – exclamou Ino. – _Você está com um babado fortíssimo e não quer me contar? Que tipo de amiga é você Sakura Tesuda Haruno?_

– É serio Ino, eu estou muito cansada. – disse.

– _Ah testa não acredito que você vai me deixar na curiosidade? –_ ela disse manhosa.

– Olha, você tem que esquecer esse assunto. - eu disse.

–É claro que não. – ela falou – _Aquele monumento, te pega te joga na parede e te dar um beijo, e você quer que eu esqueça? Isso nunca._

_– _INO. – repreendi-a

– _Tudo bem_. – ela suspirou.

Eu estava com a mão na minha têmpora numa tentativa de aliviar as imagens de mais cedo na sala, o que estava sendo quase impossível.

– Nós ainda vamos sair manhã para as compras? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

– E pego você as quatro. – ela disse.

– Mais nós íamos às cinco? – perguntei.

– Mudanças de plano. Eu passo ai na sua casa mais cedo e nós vamos. – Ino disse

Desliguei o celular e me joguei na cama. Eu me virava de um lado para o outro sem conseguir dormir. Alias como eu iria dormir se Sasuke estava na minha cabeça? O seu beijo, e que beijo, o melhor que eu tive. Como era o meu melhor se eu nunca tinha beijado? Mais mesmo assim tinha sido perfeito. Eu não podia me apaixonar por Sasuke. Se apaixonar por ele era a mesma coisa que lamber cacos de vidros do chão. Eu com certeza que ferraria, e bonito. Mais por que tudo que é proibido é bom?

Eu me sentei na cama e peguei o meu celular. A bateria dele estava cheia, claro como a minha mãe ligaria para mim, e Ino também? Um calafrio passou pela minha espinha. Mais o celular estava descarregado naquela hora com o Sasuke. Como isso era possível?

A chuva castigava os vidros coloridos das lojas. Eu e Ino andávamos na calçada com os nossos guarda chuva aberto enquanto se esbarravam indo direto para a loja _Fashion Model. _Fechamos os guarda chuva quando estamos na porta da mesma. O trovão ecoou no ar e nós entramos correndo loja a dentro.

Uma vendedora vestida impecavelmente veio até nós com um sorriso no rosto e perguntou.

– Olá meninas, em que posso ajuda-las.

– Ah querida em nada, quando nós precisamos eu te chamo. By. – disse Ino cortando a onda da vendedora.

Dei um puxão no braço de Ino para um setor de lingerie.

– Você precisava ser tão grossa com a vendedora? – perguntei.

– Que grossa o quê. Essas vendedoras quando vê clientes vem que nem urubus na carniça. – ela disse pegando um sutiã vermelho rendado e me fitou. – Será que esse ficaria bem em mim?

Ficar examinando lingerie me fez lembrar-se de Sasuke. Os seu beijo ardente, o modo como ele passava a sua mão em minha coxa, a sua boca na minha. Sai dos meus devaneios quando Ino jogou uma tanguinha preta fio dental em mim.

– Essa vai ficar perfeita em você. – ela disse.

O que eu tinha na cabeça afinal? Eu beijara Sasuke ontem à noite. O mesmo Sasuke que sai invadindo a minha mente. O mesmo Sasuke que me salvara de cair da montanha russa – Claro eu tenho quase certeza que aquele episódio fora real, tem que ser real. Acho que ele pode ter feito... Sei lá ter para o tempo para variar. Eu ainda tinha o pedaço de papel no bolço da calça que Sasuke colocou com o endereço da festa. Que afinal não tinha a menor chance de eu aparecer por lá. Pelo simples motivo de eu do medo que eu tinha. Toda vez que eu estava com Sasuke alguma coisa estranha acontecia. E eu resolvi me afastar dele, botar um ponto final nisso tudo. E a partir de hoje eu apagaria o Sasuke da minha vida. E isso é um juramento.

– Achei o que vai ficar perfeito em você. – disse Ino me tirando de meus devaneios. Ela tinha em mãos um sutiã de renda preta. – Vai combinar com a calcinha, e aproveita que está em liquidação. – terminou jogando o sutiã em mim que peguei antes de cair no chão.

– Eu não vou comprar isso Ino. – disse devolvendo as peças de volta para as araras.

– Como não? – ela pegou as peças de volta e jogando em cima de mim. – Deixa de ser chata testuda, as peças combina perfeitamente com o tom de sua pele, principalmente preto.

– Não Ino.

– Você vai levar sim. – disse pondo um ponto final na historia. Quando Ino queria ela era indiscutível. – Olha vá pagar essas peças enquanto eu tento achar alguma coisa para mim.

Revirei os olhos.

– tenho outra opção? – perguntei.

– Não.

Suspirei e fui para um setor de perfumes que ficava do lado oposto onde Ino estava. Peguei um da marca Boticário e fui ver a sua fragrância, quando de repente senti aquela sensação estranhamente familiar, como se tivesse alguém me observando. Aquele estremecimento quando Sasuke estava por perto.

Ino e eu éramos as únicas clientes da loja. Virei o meu rosto e vi através das vitrines da loja uma figura encapuzada do outro lado da rua, tentando se ocultar por trás de um poste. Atordoada fiquei uns segundos olhando a figura paralisada, quando eu tive forças de ir atrás de Ino.

– Vamos embora. – disse de repente assim que cheguei até ela que estava vasculhando as araras de espartilhos.

– Eu não acredito! – Ino exclamou. – 50% de desconto nesse espartilho roxo, eu tenho que ter um desses.

Meus olhos estavam fixados na vitrine a fora.

– Ino acho que alguém está me seguindo. – eu disse atraindo a atenção dela para mim.

– Será que é o Sasuke?

– Não. Olhe ali do outro lado da rua. – disse e Ino fitou a direção que eu olhava.

– Eu não estou vendo ninguém testuda. – ela disse.

Na verdade nem eu via, e um ônibus passou em frente impossibilitando a minha visão.

– Eu acho que deve ter entrado numa loja. – eu disse.

– Você tem alguma ideia de quem possa está te seguindo? Tipo uma combinação da bruxa má da branca de neve com a Samara o que resultaria em Karin Kojitsu? – ela perguntou.

– Não é a Karin. – eu disse ainda fitando a rua. – Ontem à noite quando eu fui comprar os doces, eu percebi que tinha alguém me vigiando. Eu tenho certeza que é a mesma pessoa.

– Caramba testuda isso é serio? – ela disse um pouco preocupada. – Mais por que você não me falou antes? Sabe quem possa ser?

– Eu não sei. – respondi.

– Mais porque estão te perseguindo? – ela perguntou.

– Eu não faço a mínima ideia. – eu disse. – Talvez estejam querendo me assustar.

– Mais por quê? Eu não entendo. – Ino disse.

A verdade nem eu mesma sabia o porquê estarem fazendo isso.

– Nós precisamos de alguma coisa para despista-lo. – comentei.

– Era isso que eu estava pensando. E olha quem é boa nisso? – ela disse. – Eu claro. Agora me de o seu casaco.

Eu a encarei confusa.

– Nem pensar. – disse agora percebendo o seu plano maluco. - Não vou deixar você se passar por mim, e se a pessoa estiver armada?

– Ai Sakura às vezes você tem uma imaginação fértil em garota. – Ino disse

Mais só de pensar que a pessoa esteja armava isso já me dava calafrios. Eu sei que pode ser exagero meu, mais ultimamente vem acontecendo tanta coisa estranha que isso não seria novidade.

– Olha, eu saio primeiro e você fica de vigia. Se a pessoa me seguir você vai atrás. Eu vou ir para o lado norte onde fica o cemitério de Konoha que fica aqui perto. – ela disse. – ai nós encurralamos o réu e exigimos resposta.

Uns minutos depois Ino deixou a loja vestida com o meu casaco e com o meu guarda-chuva azul, mantendo-o bem baixo para encobrir o seu cabelo loiro. Olhando-a de longe e tirando a sua altura que era alguns centímetros mais alta que eu, e o seu corpão que é mais que o meu, ela parecia mesmo comigo. Fiquei agachada perto dos setores de lingerie e vi a figura encapuzada sair da loja e começar a seguir Ino que seguia em direção ao cemitério. Olhando a figura que seguia Ino, o seu andar não parecia ser de um homem. Estava mais para um andar feminino, mesmo que a pessoa estivesse usando uma calça largas um casaco enorme com capuz. Mais o andar o denunciava, era uma mulher.

Quando Ino dobrou a esquina e a figura também, sai da loja com o guarda-chuva de Ino. As ruas estavam o maior aguaceiro o que dificultava de andar. Fui em direção ao estacionamento entrei no carro de Ino dando a partida indo direto em direção ao cemitério que da onde eu estava dava para ver os portões de longe.

Eu estava indo em direção as colinas onde se localizava o cemitério quando de repente um objeto azul atingindo o vidro da frente do carro de Ino o rachando. Parei o carro bruscamente na estrada e abri a porta do carro saindo naquela chuva indo direto para traz eira do carro para ver o que me atingiu.

Minha mente estava muito confusa com o que eu via jogado no mato do lado da estrada – o meu guarda-chuva – ele estava todo quebrado.

Ouvi um soluço com um choramingado baixo, que estava sendo abafado com o som da chuva.

– Ino? – a chamei.

Atravessei a rua rapidamente protegendo o meu rosto da chuva com o braço e vi um corpo encolhido caído do chão com as pernas junto ao peito. E gemia de dor.

– AI MEU DEUS, INO! – gritei caindo de joelhos ao seu lado. – O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

Desesperada pensando o que fazer. _Pense_. O celular, mais eu tinha deixado no carro. Eu precisava ligar para emergência. Ino gemeu de dor e agarrou a minha mão. Abaixe-me até ela segurando a metade do seu corpo contra o meu. As lágrimas começavam a ameaçar de cair.

– Foi à pessoa que te seguiu? Foi ela que fez isso com você? – perguntei

– Bolsa. – Ino murmurou, e de fato ela não estava com a sua bolsa.

– Você vai ficar bem tá. - disse tentando reconforta-la, tentando forçar a minha voz sair firme.

O pânico começava a me dominar mais eu tentava controlar a todo custo àquela sensação. Eu tenho a absoluta certeza de que a pessoa que me vigiava no Hungoi era a mesma pessoa que a tacou a Ino. Um sentimento de culpa começava a me dominar, não era para ter concordado com essa ideia maluca dela. O que eu tinha na cabeça a final? Botar a vida da minha melhor amiga e irmã em risco? Voltei correndo para o carro e peguei o meu celular discando rapidamente o numero da emergência.

– Alô! É da emergência? Eu preciso de uma ambulância imediatamente. – tentava manter a minha voz o mais calma possível. – A minha amiga acabou de ser assaltada e espancada.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_E ai gostaram?  
>Eu quero ver bastante comentários, e favoritos.<br>Vocês leitores anônimos apareçam e comentem isso é de extrema importância para mim.  
>Bom até a próxima.<br>_


	12. A Nova Psicológa

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oi meus leitores queridos, como vão?  
>Bom apareci mais cedo com mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês e espero que gostem e comentem e favoritem.<br>_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 12: A Nova Psicóloga<em>**

A segunda feira estava passando se arrastando, eu estava muito atordoada. Eu tinha ligado para o hospital antes de ir para o colégio, e me informaram que Ino iria passar por uma cirurgia de emergência no braço esquerdo. O seu braço tinha sido quebrado durante a agressão e o osso não estava no lugar e precisava opera-la para por no lugar. Eu queria muito vê-la mais isso era impossível e a visita só seria liberada só à tardinha quando ela saísse do efeito da anestesia e a levasse para o quarto. Eu queria muito saber o que ela tinha para me falar sobre o agressor. Qualquer coisa que ela lembrasse seria importante para preencher as lacunas que estão faltando e quem sabe descobrir que é o suposto agressor.

Enquanto as horas passavam saindo da manhã e entrando na tarde eu parei de pensar em Ino e me concentrei na garota que estava em frente a Fashion Model vigiando. Quem era ela afinal? Talvez fosse uma mera coincidência a Ino ter sido agredida depois que ela deixou a loja e a garota tivesse a seguido, mais a minha intuição dizia que não. Eu queria saber quem era ela, e o que ela queria. Poderia ser a Karin desfasada. Mais lá no fundo eu sabia que não era ela.

Passei pelo o meu armário para pegar o meu livro de biologia e me dirigi até a sala do professor Assuma. Assim que entrei eu percebi que a cadeira onde Sasuke se sentava estava vazia. Bom ele sempre chega ao ultimo minuto junto com o sinal, mais o sinal bateu e o professor entrou e começou a dar a sua aula e nada dele.

Fiquei pensando em Sasuke e de vez enquanto fitava a cadeira vazia ao meu lado. Uma vozinha sussurrava que talvez Sasuke tivesse ligação com a agressão de Ino. Por que era muito estranho ele faltar um dia depois que Ino ser agredida. A garota em frente à loja, eu senti um calafrio com uma sensação, a mesma que eu sentia quando Sasuke estava por perto.

Mais outra vozinha me dizia que Sasuke era inocente e não tinha nada ver com aquilo. Ele podia está passando mal, talvez resfriado ou as coisas no fliperama do Pain estivesse boa e que ele achasse mais vantajoso ganhar dinheiro com as apostas de sinuca do que vir para a escola.

Quando a aula chegou ao fim o professor Assuma me barrou na porta.

- Sakura espera.

– Sim. – disse me virando para ele.

– A Srta. Hyuga me mandou te entregar isso. – disse Assuma me entregando um pedaço de papel dobrado.

– Srta. Hyuga? – perguntei confusa, que eu saiba eu não tinha nenhuma aula com essa professora. E alias que é ela?

– Ela é a nova psicóloga da escola. Ela assumiu o lugar do Dr. Yamato. – falou ele e desdobrei o bilhete e comecei a ler.

_Querida Sakura_

_Eu venho lhe comunicar que eu sou a nova substituta do Dr. Yamato. Eu vi na sua fixa que você faltou as duas ultimas sessões. Eu quero vê-la o mais rápido possível para que nós possamos nos conhecer. Ah eu já mandei uma solicitação para a sua família informando a mudança._

Agradeço.

_Srta. Hyuga._

– Muito obrigada. – eu disse ao professor e dobrei o papel e coloquei no bolço da minha calça.

Andei no corredor na multidão de alunos em direção ao consultório da psicóloga. Eu não queria ir mais não podia protestar eu tinha que ir. Cheguei à porta fechada do consultório do Dr. Yamato que agora tinha outra placa com o nome:

_**SRTA. H. HYUGA, PSICOLOGA**_

Bati na porta que logo foi aberta pela Srta. Hyuga. Ela tinha uma pele impecavelmente pálida, olhos tão azuis que chegava a serem brancos, cabelos pretos num tom azulado lisos e longos com uma franja que cobria a sua testa e um pouco de suas sobrancelhas. Vestia formalmente com uma saia social preta que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma blusa de seda cor de rosa claro. Ela era simplesmente linda, mais linda do que eu. Não devia ter mais idade que eu, eu daria a ela uns vinte e um anos no máximo.

– Você deve ser Sakura Haruno. - ela disse firme e suave e um toque brusco. Apertava a minha mão. Ela era profissional.

Dei um passo para trás e ela deu passagem para que eu entrasse.

– Você quer alguma coisa, um suco ou uma água? - ela perguntou.

– O que aconteceu com o ? - perguntei ignorando a sua pergunta.

– Ele pediu transferência, ele mudou de localidade e de onde ele mora até o colégio ficaria ruim para ele. Eu estava de olho nessa vaga a um bom tempo, e aproveitei a oportunidade e que foi bom para mim, por que assim eu poderia ficar mais perto da minha família. - ela explicou.

Examinei a sala, estava bem diferente do que a última vez que estive aqui semanas atrás. O local parecia mais feminino, mais vivo mais alegre diferente quando era do Dr. Yamato que era mais depressivo. Ainda podia ver algumas caixas num canto para serem empacotadas, mais o local parecia muito com ela agora.

– Sexta feira passada foi o meu primeiro dia aqui. - começou ela conseguindo a minha atenção. - Ainda estou desempacotando algumas coisas ainda. Sente-se, por favor.

Tirei a minha mochila das costas e sentei na poltrona que ela indicava com a mão. A Srta. Hyuga foi diante de um arquivo atrás da mesa se agachando diante dela e retirou de lá uma pasta nova e escreveu o meu nome na mesma com caneta hidra cor preta. Ela se ergueu colocando a pasta na mesa.

– Eu passei o final de semana inteiro examinando os trabalhos que ele deixou aqui. Eu copiei tudo em novos arquivos, por que eu sofri para entender a letra dele. - ela disse e se acomodou em sua cadeira cruzou as pernas sorriu para mim e disse. - Bem você pode me contar um pouco sobre as suas sessões com Yamato? Por que muitas coisas que estavam escritas em sua fixa eu não consegui decifrar as anotações dele. E o pouco que eu entendi vocês estavam conversando sobre o emprego de sua mãe.

– Não é um problema pra mim, ela trabalha nele a uns dois anos. - eu disse.

– Ela costuma ser uma mãe um pouco ausente por causado emprego certo? Depois que seu pai faleceu ela passou a trabalhar e assim se tornando ausente. - ela fitou a fixa que estava em suas mãos. - Ela é comissária de bordo internacional, certo? E isso exige que ela fique fora bastante tempo. - ela me fitou.

– Ela tinha que trabalhar para nos sustentar e as contas da casa em ordem. - deu disse um pouco rude. - Ela tinha que seguir a sua profissão antiga por que o emprego daqui perto ela não conseguiria arcar com as despesas e nós seriamos obrigadas a sair de nossa casa pra uma casa menor.

Eu adorava ter sessões com o Dr. Yamato, eu me sentia a vontade com ele. E sinto muito por ele ter se mudado e me deixado nas mãos dessa mulher. Eu tenho a impressão que ela quer escavacar os cantos mais obscuros de minha vida. Ela estava já me dando nos nervos, ela era muito detalhista.

– E você se sente muito sozinha com a ausência dela né. - ela disse.

– Nós temos uma empregada e ela cuida de mim quando a minha mãe está fora. - falei.

– Mais uma empregada não é a mesma coisa que uma mãe. - ela disse.

Ei estava ficando impaciente com ela, eu queria sair dali, eu queria fugir. Eu fitava a porta e nem me importava de ser discreta, eu quero é mesmo ir embora.

– Você tem algum amigo importante? Ou um namorado? Alguém que você possa desabafar coisas suas em casos que a empregada não se encaixe? - ela perguntou.

– Eu tenho uma amiga. - falei.

Decidi falar o mínimo possível da minha vida para ela, quanto menos eu falar, menos seria a sessão e eu poderia dar o pé daqui e visitar logo a Ino.

– Você tem namorado? – ela perguntou.

– Não.

– Nossa é difícil ver uma garota atraente como você não ter namorado. Mais aposto que deva despertar o interesse no sexo masculino. – ela disse.

– Olha, eu aprecio que esteja querendo me ajudar, mais eu já discuti esse assunto com o Dr. Yamato e eu não quero ter essa mesma conversa de novo. – eu disse tentando ser o máximo paciente possível. – o meu pai morreu e eu fiquei muito abalada com isso, mais agora eu só quero virar a pagina e segui em frente.

Olhei para o relógio novamente, parecia que as horas não passavam. Droga.

– Bom, é muito bom saber o seu ponto de vista Sakura. – disse a Srta. Hyuga sorrindo forçado. – Você quer me falar mais alguma coisa?

– Não. – eu respondi e sorri para confirmar que eu estava realmente bem.

Ela folheou mais algumas das anotações do Dr. Yamato, eu queria saber o que tanto ele anotava. Peguei a minha mochila do chão e fui para a beirada da cadeira.

– Eu estou com certa pressa, eu tenho que está em um lugar agora. – eu falei.

– É mesmo? – ela disse.

Eu não ia relatar para ela que a Ino estava hospitalizada e que tinha sofrido agreções.

– Eu tenho que está na biblioteca para fazer uma pesquisa escolar. – falei.

– De qual matéria? - ela preguntou curiosa e respondi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça.

- Biologia.

– Falando em matérias como vai indo a escola? Algum problema ou preocupação nessa área? – ela preguntou.

– Não.

– Você tem excelentes notas. – ela disse virando as paginas das anotações. – Eu vejo aqui que você está monitorando o seu colega de biologia Sasuke Uchiha. – ela falou erguendo o olhar para me fitar, querendo que eu confirmasse.

E fiquei impressionada com o fato de está monitorando o Sasuke fosse tão importante para entrar no relatório de psicologia da escola.

– Até agora eu não tivemos nenhum desencontro de agenda ou reunião. – falei fazendo pouco caso.

Ela pousou as folhas organizadamente em cima da mesa e em seguida pegou a pasta nova colocando uma etiqueta em seguida.

– Olha para ser justa com você, vou falar com o Professor Assuma sobre essas aulas de reforço. Eu gostaria que todos os encontros de vocês dois acontecesse aqui na escola. Eu não quero que vocês e o Sasuke estudem fora da escola, e muito menos que vocês dois fiquem a sós. – ela disse séria.

– Por que eu não posso me encontrar com o Sasuke? Tem alguma coisa de errado acontecendo? – eu perguntei já sentindo um calafrio subir pela minha espinha.

– Eu não posso falar sobre isso, e espero que você entenda. – ela falou.

A única coisa que eu podia imaginar para a Srta. Hyuga não me querer perto de Sasuke era por que ele podia ser perigoso. E logo me lembrei de o que ele me disse em Hungoi, que eu não o seu passado podia-me assustar.

– Muito obrigada por comparecer, e não vou mais tomar o seu tempo. – disse a Srta. Hyuga indo até a porta e abrindo-a para mim. Ela abriu um sorriso forçado e eu sai de lá.

Depois que sai da sala da psicóloga eu liguei para o hospital para saber noticias de Ino. Eles me disseram que a cirurgia de Ino avia acabado e estava na sala de recuperação, mais as visitas só seriam permitidas as 19 horas da noite. Ainda faltavam três horas até dar as sete, entrei no meu carro Fiat velho de 1982 e segui rumo à biblioteca publica.

Eu fiquei o resto da tarde na biblioteca fazendo os meus deveres e trabalho e sem perceber as horas tinham passado rápido. Já anoitecera e o meu estomago começou a protestar de fome. No andar de baixo da biblioteca havia uma maquina de lanches, o dever estava quase no finalzinho mais ainda faltava o trabalho de história que eu tinha que pesquisar na internet. Eu fazia os meus trabalhos na biblioteca por que a minha internet era discada e muito lenta, e eu não queria ficar arrancando os meus cabelos com a lerdeza dela, e era por isso que eu fazia os meus trabalhos aqui na biblioteca, a internet era rápida e de graça.

Levantei-me e fui em direção ao elevador, iria achar alguma coisa para eu comer e depois começava a pesquisar o meu trabalho. No elevador eu liguei para o hospital de novo para saber que a Ino podia receber visitas, e eles falaram que sim e que acabariam às oito da noite. Comi alguma coisa e voltei para o andar de cima novamente. Agora eu iria fazer o meu trabalho e história, o professor tinha pedido para fazer um relatório da história e os acontecimentos de Konoha nos últimos cinco anos.

Eu já estava em frente ao computador e iria focar na minha tarefa quando um pensamento me passou pela minha cabeça. Como é que eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? Olhei para os lados para ver que não tinha ninguém olhando e abri uma pagina do Google e procurei "Sasuke Uchiha". Talvez eu encontrasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que eu possa descobrir um pouco de seu passado. Talvez ele tivesse algum blog, facebook, e-mail, qualquer coisa. Os resultados vinheram e não tinha nada. Nada de nada, nenhuma informação, era como se ele não existisse.

– Quem é você de verdade Sasuke Uchiha? – murmurei.

Meia hora depois que eu estava pesquisando o trabalho de história pelos jornais locais de Konoha, quando um artigo não muito recente me chamou a atenção. A noticia era da escola Hokuji, se eu não me engano o Sasori estudou nessa escola. Movida pela curiosidade eu cliquei no link e a pagina abriu. Rolei o mouse pela pagina e via a seguinte manchete:

**_ESTUDANTE SUBMETIDO A INTERROGATÓRIO PARA ESCLARECER ASSASSINATO EM HOKUJI._**

Aproximei mais a minha cadeira do computador atraída pela noticia que me chamou a atenção.

_J__á__ foram retiradas as acusa__çõ__es contra o aluno de 17 anos da Hokuji que prestou depoimento. Depois que o corpo de Matsuri Nagatsu de 16 anos, foi encontrado pendurado em uma arvore no campus da escola a policia suspeitou do aluno do segundo ano Sasori Akasuna, por ele ter sido visto com a _vitima_ na noite de sua morte._

– Encontrou alguma informação interessante?

Dei um pulo de susto quando eu ouvi a voz de Sasori atrás de mim. Girei a minha cadeira de rodinhas em sua direção tentando tampar o visor do computador com as minhas costas. Sasori estava de pé no batente da porta, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente apertados e sua face sem expressão.

– Oi, eu estou... Estou terminando o trabalho de história. – eu disse nervosamente. – E você, o que faz aqui? Nem te vi entrar. Está muito tempo ai?

Sasori entrou na sala e tateei cegamente em busca do botão de desligar o computador e logo disse.

– Estou tentando terminar esse trabalho para entrega-lo amanhã.

Eu estava muito nervosa e falava rápido de mais. Merda cadê a droga do botão?

Sasori olhou ao redor e disse.

– Trabalho de história?

– Sim, do professor Iruka. – falei e logo achei o botão de desliga e escutei o som do monitor sendo desligado. - E ai o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu estava só passando quando a vi. Você me parece... Agitada. – ele disse. – Algum problema Sakura?

–N-Não, não há problema nenhum. – falei ajuntando as minhas coisas na mesa e colocando-as na mochila. – Eu só estou com fome, eu não como nada desde o almoço.

Sasori pegou uma cadeira e a trouxe para perto da minha e se sentando nela, invadindo o meu espaço pessoal.

– Talvez eu possa te ajudar com o seu trabalho, eu sou bom em história. – ele disse e recuei.

– Nossa que gentileza a sua, mais eu já estava parando, por hoje é só. – falei.

– Eu te convido para jantar comigo, o restaurante aqui perto tem uma comida ótima. – ele disse

– Muito obrigada, mais eu vou ter que recusar. – comecei. – A minha mãe chega hoje do trabalho e eu prometi jantar com ela para matar a saudade.

Levantei-me da cadeira ficando de pé e tentei passar por ele, mais ele me impediu com o celular na mão estendendo-o para eu pegar.

– Ligue para ela, e diz que você vai jantar com um amigo. – disse Sasori e eu logo tentei dar uma desculpa.

– Eu não tenho permissão para sair no meio da semana.

– Existe mentira para isso Sakura. – ele disse. – Diga a ela que o seu dever de casa vai demorar mais uma hora, ela nem vai perceber.

– A minha mãe não gosta que eu saia com garotos que ela não conheça. – eu falei e Sasori sorriu mais não era de simpatia era um sorriso diferente, era sombrio.

Eu tenho que da o fora daqui mais rápido possível. Eu tenho que me afastar de Sasori, por que o meu intimo está dizendo que ele não é confiável.

– Nós dois sabemos que você não leva muito a serio as regras, já que você estava comigo em Hungoi sábado a noite. – ele disse insistindo.

Eu segurava a alça da minha mochila que estava em meu ombro, e sem falar nada sai da sala de computador rapidamente. Se Sasori abrisse a pagina do artigo eu não poderia fazer mais nada. Olhei para traz e vi pelas paredes de vidro que ele não estava mais lá. Como isso é possível? Voltei para a sala rapidamente e ele não estava mesmo lá, Sasori avia desaparecido. Liguei o computador e vi o artigo de assassinato, mandei uma copia para a impressora imprimir e peguei a folha colocando na minha mochila e desliguei o computador e sai da sala o mais rápido possível, antes que Sasori resolva voltar.

**_Continua ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Até a próxima_


	13. Quem Pode Ser o Suspeito?

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Mais um capitulo e espero que gostem._

_Obrigada pelos comentários anteriores._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 13: Quem Pode Ser o Suspeito?<em>**

O meu celular toca no meu bolço enquanto eu estava indo em direção o meu carro que estava na garagem da biblioteca. Era a minha mãe.

– _Filha ótima noticia. –_ disse minha mãe animada do outro lado da linha. –_ acabei de chegar ao aeroporto e já vou pegar a estrada e logo, logo eu estarei em casa. E você onde está?_

– Oi mãe, eu achei que você fosse chegar mais tarde. – falei entrando no meu Fiat. – Eu estou no meu carro saindo da biblioteca.

– _Eu mal posso esperar para chegar em casa e ver você. Eu estou com muita saudade de você minha filinha. –_ ela disse.

– Mãe eu vou dar uma passada rápida para ver a Ino primeiro antes de ir para casa. – eu disse e dei uma olhada no relógio.

– _Tudo bem filha. – _disse ela e percebi que estava um pouco desapontada. –_ Você tem alguma novidade? Eu recebi o seu recado quando o avião pousou._

_–_ A cirurgia acabou e foi um sucesso e ela agora já deve está no quarto. – falei.

–_ Ai Sakura eu fico muito feliz que não tenha sido você. –_ mamãe disse um pouco emocionada. –_ Eu nem sei o que eu faço se alguma coisa de ruim acontecer com você. Você é tudo que eu tenho agora, e eu te amo muito._

_–_ Eu também te amo mãe. – falei sorrindo de leve.

– _Bom eu vou desligar por que eu já vou pegar a estrada. Beijos e até daqui a pouco. –_ ela se despediu.

– Tchau mãe.

Desliguei o telefone e liguei o carro saindo da garagem da biblioteca indo direto para o hospital geral de Konoha.

Passei pela porta de vidro giratória e fui direto para a recepção para perguntar se a Ino ainda podia receber visitas e que quarto a mesma estaria. A recepcionista me informou que a visita acabaria daqui a 15 minutos e que a Ino está na sala 205. Entrei no elevador que logo chegou ao andar que eu queria. Andei um pouco pelos corredores brancos a procura do quarto 205 que logo o encontrei. Abri a porta colocando a minha cabeça primeiro no local.

– Ino? – chamei a vendo ela acordada deitada em seu leito. Seu braço esquerdo estava engessado e repousava em cima de seu corpo. – Oi. – entrei no quarto parando em frente a sua cama.

Ino me viu e soltou um suspiro cansado e disse.

– Eu amo drogas. Eu juro, elas são incríveis. – Ino dizia coisa com coisa totalmente grogue.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e ajeitou o soro de Ino aplicando um liquido no mesmo. Acho que deve ser os remédios.

– Você está se sentindo bem? – a enfermeira perguntou para Ino.

– Eu estou leve como uma pluma. – Ino disse fazendo a enfermeira revirar os olhos. – Eu acho que estou vendo elefantes cor de rosas com bolinhas azuis?

– Não acha que ela está tomando analgésicos de mais não? – perguntei para a enfermeira.

– Tarde de mais, eu acabei de aplicar mais outra dose. Espere para ver como ela vai ficar daqui a dez minutos. – a enfermeira disse saindo do quarto.

Fitei Ino que passava a unha em seu gesso toda entretida e disse.

– E então? Quem era o veredito? – eu perguntei.

– O veredito? – ela perguntou me fitando e deu uma risada sarcástica. – O meu médico é um babaca e muito feio também.

– Ino foco. Eu estou falando do veredito que te mandou para esse lugar. Falei com os braços abertos mostrando a o quarto de hospital.

– Ah, o veredito que me deixou com um braço quebrado, hematomas pelo corpo e contusões graças ao meu grande reflexo rápido de me esquivar para longe antes de virar picadinho de Ino? Acho que eu fui melhor que a mulher gato. – Ino disse.

– Eu sinto muito mesmo Ino, eu que deveria está ai não você. – falei me sentindo a pior amiga do mundo.

– E deixar você ficar com todas as drogas que eles me injetam? Nem pensar testuda. – ela disse tentando me animar.

– A policia já tem alguma pista? – eu perguntei me sentando na beirada de sua cama.

– Nana nina não.

– Nenhuma testemunha, nem nada? – perguntei.

– Testa quem seria o demente que ficaria numa tempestade perto do cemitério antes de está em suas casas assistindo tv com uma xicara de chocolate quente? - ela perguntou irônica. – Ninguém.

Ela estava totalmente certa, quem em sã em consciência ficaria na rua no meio da tempestade, tirando eu e Ino e a garota misteriosa que estava me vigiando em frente a Fashion Model?

– Me conta como foi que aconteceu? – perguntei.

– Eu estava indo em direção do cemitério como nós tínhamos combinado, quando eu ouvi passos atrás de mim e quando eu virei à cabeça para trás eu vi uma arma sendo apontada para mim. – ela explicou. – O resto foi tudo rápido de mais. Eu não prestei muita atenção na cara do sujeito, eu só imaginava como eu sairia viva com um revolver apontado para mim. O cara deu um grunhido de frustação e me deu três coronhadas em mim, pegou a minha bolça e saiu correndo. Foi isso que eu contei para a policia.

Agora eu estava mais confusa do que nunca.

– Espera, era um_ cara_? Você viu o rosto dele? – perguntei muito confusa, eu jurava que era uma mulher que andava. Como isso é possível?

– Claro que era um homem. – ela começou. – ele tinha olhos meios cinzentos num tom de preto ônix, foi tudo que eu vi por detrás daquela mascara de Hóquei.

Quando eu escutei a menção da mascara de hóquei o meu coração disparou acelerado. Então naquele dia no carro de Ino, eu não tinha imaginado nada, aquilo fora realmente real. Ino era prova que ele existe e que está solto por ai. Mais então como eu explicaria o carro ela está todo detonado e num segundo seguinte não ter nenhum arranhão? Será que ele fez alguma coisa com a minha mente? Agora eu estou mais confusa com essa historia que a cada dia fica mais bizarra.

Agora eu estou com uma sequencia de duvidas e perguntas que tomaram conta da minha cabeça. Quem é esse cara? E o que ele quer comigo? Será que ele tem alguma ligação com a garota que estava em frente à loja Fashion Model? Como ele ou ela sabia que eu fazia compras esse dia? O fato é que esse cara da mascara de Hóquei está planejando alguma coisa e a mascara era para eu não reconhecer o seu rosto.

– Ino você contou para alguém que agente ia fazer compras? – eu perguntei para ela.

– Eu contei para a minha mãe. – ela respondeu ajeitando-se mais na cama.

– Você contou para mais alguém, ou foi só para ela? – perguntei.

– Hmmm, talvez tenha contado para o Sasori. – ela disse e na mesma hora o meu sangue gelou.

– Você contou para o Sasori?

– Sim, algum problema com isso testuda. – ela falou me fitando.

– Olha Ino eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – eu comecei me sentindo meio tremula. – Você se lembra do dia que eu fui para a minha casa no seu carro e eu atropelei um animal?

– Sim lembro o quê que tem? – ela perguntou curiosa.

– Não foi um animal que eu atropelei, foi um cara com a mascara de Hóquei. – despejei.

– Mentira. – sussurrou ela incrédula. – Você está querendo me dizer que o ataque que eu sofri não foi por acaso? Que ele estava atrás de mim, não de mim de você por que eu estava usando o seu casaco. Agora eu sei por que ele grunhiu quando me viu, ele percebeu que não era você.

Meu corpo parecia que tinha um chumbo nele e eu comecei a sentir medo. Uns segundos em silencio Ino se manifestou.

– Testuda você tem certeza que não contou nada das nossas compras para Sasuke? Sabe, agora parando para pensar o sujeito tinha o jeito de Sasuke. Meio alto, erguido, forte e meio sexy, sem contar nos olhos. – Ino disse.

– Ino você disse que os olhos do sujeito eram cinzentos, e os olhos de Sasuke é preto. – eu falei sentindo um certo desconforto por ter mencionado para Sasuke que eu ia fazer compras com a Ino.

– Talvez sejam pretos, eu não me lembro muito bem. Mais eu me lembro do revolver apontado para minha pessoa. – ela disse

Eu tentava montar o quebra cabeça que estava a cada dia difícil de montar. Sasuke podia ter visto Ino saindo da loja com a meu casaco éter pensado que era eu, e quando soube que era Ino ele deve ter dado as coronhadas nela furioso e ter ido embora. Mais o problema é que eu não conseguia ver Sasuke fazendo esse tipo de coisas, principalmente machucar a minha melhor amiga. Ele tem mais cara de passar a noite fora em festas e bebendo um monte enquanto jogava sinuca.

– Ino o sujeito que te atacou parecia um pouco com o Sasori? – perguntei e vi que ela parou para pensar no assunto, mais também percebi que ela estava muito lenta para o raciocínio, e pelo jeito o analgésico estava fazendo o efeito.

– O sujeito era um pouco mais magro e um pouco mais alto que Sasori. – ela respondeu lentamente e começava a bocejar.

– É tudo culpa minha. – me culpei mais uma vez. – Eu nunca deveria ter deixado e concordado com você sair da loja com a minha jaqueta. Desculpe-me mais uma vez

– Sakura eu sei que você não vai querer escutar isso, mais quanto mais eu penso no assunto mais eu vejo a semelhança do cara que me atacou com o Sasuke. – ela bocejou mais uma vez lutando contra o sono que aos pouco estava começando a derruba-la. - O mesmo jeito, a mesma altura, o mesmo corpo. Eu só sinto muito por nós não termos encontrado nada na fixa dele naquele dia. Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, tentar investiga-lo de novo, ver onde ele mora, família, essas coisas. – ela deu uma pausa e bocejou de novo, o medicamento já estava em seu efeito. – Por que tem alguma coisa de errado com Sasuke.

– Você tem mesmo certeza que foi o Sasuke que fez isso com você? – eu perguntei incerta, por que todas as possibilidades apontam para ele, mais eu lá no fundo não queria acreditar que ele seria capaz de uma coisa dessas. Eu queria que ele fosse inocente, ele tem que ser inocente.

– Eu acho que ele esconde algo, algo sério. – ela falou e mordeu o lábio.

Eu sabia que Sasuke esconde algo, principalmente algo relacionado com o seu passado, e eu vou descobrir o que é. Ino se afundou em seu travesseiro se aconchegando mais ainda.

– Eu estou sentindo que meu corpo está começando a flutuar de tão leve. – disse Ino. – Testuda eu estou vendo macacos voadores em cima da sua cabeça, eles estão mexendo em seu cabelo. – ela disse tendo umas de suas alucinações quando está com muito sono.

– Nós não temos o endereço dele mais sabemos onde ele trabalha. – eu falei.

– Você está pensando o mesmo que eu testa? – ela disse animada com os olhos brilhando.

– Olhando a experiência anterior, espero que não. – falei me lembrando do episodio da secretaria.

– Para de fazer doce testa, nós temos que aprimorar a nossa técnica de espionagem. – ela disse e eu sorri. – Nós somos as três espiãs, e como o Assuma FDP diz, temos que sempre praticar, senão agente perde a habilidade. Nós precisamos pesquisar sobre o passado de Sasuke.

O sorriso que estava em meu rosto desapareceu e um medo começou a me dominar. O cara com a máscara de Hóquei estava lá fora solto, e o pior – atrás de mim. E pensando bem até que fazia sentido que Sasuke podia saber o que anda acontecendo. O cara da mascara apareceu para mim um dia depois que o Sasuke se tornou o meu parceiro de biologia. Talvez não seja só coincidência, talvez seja o próprio Sasuke o maníaco da mascara de Hóquei.

A enfermeira colocou a cabeça para dentro do quanto apontando para o seu relógio de pulso.

– A visita acabou já são oito horas. – ela disse.

– Só um segundo eu já estou saindo. – falei para ela e vi que ela saiu. Eu precisava falar com Ino sobre Sasori está envolvido numa investigação de assassinato de sua antiga escola.

– Acho que a droga está fazendo o efeito, eu estou sentindo que eu estou na lua. – ela disse grogue de sono começando a fechar os olhos.

– Ino eu tenho uma coisa importante para te contar sobre o Sasori. – eu disse.

– Testa você está azul. – ela riu fraco. – azuuul...

Era melhor deixar essa conversa para amanhã por que ia ser impossível falar com ela agora então eu disse antes de sair do quarto.

– Ligue para mim amanhã depois que tiver alta que eu vou está esperando. – eu disse e abri a mochila. – Eu trouxe o seu dever de casa, quer que eu deixe aonde? – perguntei e ela apontou para a lixeira ao lado da cama.

Sorri de lado e deixei o dever em cima do balcão ao lado e sai do quarto balbuciando um tchau.

Estacionei o meu carro na garagem de casa e vi que tinha luzes acesas. Entrei pela porta da cozinha e indo para a sala onde vi minha mãe descendo as escadas e me abraçando fortemente.

Minha mãe tinha cabelos loiros lisos que batiam na nuca todo repicado bem moderno. Olhos verdes como o meu e uns cinco centímetros mais alta do que eu. Minha mãe era linda.

– Meu bem eu fico tão feliz que você esteja bem e em segurança. – ela disse me apertando mais contra o seu corpo.

– Que bom que você está aqui mãe. – eu falei mais ou menos em segurança.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Até a próxima_


	14. Uma Nova Abordagem

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Olá meus amores e queridos leitores, como vão?_

_Mais um capitulo para vocês e quero agradecer aqueles leitores fieis que estão sempre comentando a história, valeu mesmo._

_Bom o capítulo está enoooooooome e para aquelas leitoras que sentiram falta do nosso Sasuke-kun, ele está na área novamente kkkkkkk_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 14: Uma Nova Abordagem<em>**

Eram sete e meia da noite seguinte, e agora eu estou estacionando o meu Fiat numa vaga bem pequena no estacionamento do Ichiraku, depois de ter ficar implorando para os pais de Ino junto com a mesma que tínhamos que comemorar a primeira noite dela fora do hospital.

Desliguei o carro e dei uma olhada na porta.

– Não, de jeito nenhum. – disse Ino ao meu lado. – Eu sei o que você está pensando.

– Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando. – eu falei e ela me beliscou o braço. – Aiiiii.

– Eu sei perfeitamente o que a Srta. está pensando sim. – ela disse séria.

– Eu não vou fugir. – eu disse.

– Pare de mentir.

Hoje é terça feira, dia da folga de Sasuke no Ichiraku, Ino me convenceu que hoje seria a oportunidade perfeita para abordar os colegas dele de trabalho com perguntas a respeito do mesmo. E agora eu me imaginava andando rebolando até o bar e lançando um olhar quarenta e três para o barman estilo Karin, e depois de muito lengalenga desviar o assunto para o Sasuke. Eu tinha que conseguir informações sobre ele, endereço onde morava, se ele tem passagem pela policia, e tentar descobrir que ele tem algum tipo de ligação com cara da mascara de Hóquei e a suposta garota que estava em frente à loja Fashion Model.

Tirei de dentro da minha bolsa e dando uma revisada na pequena lista que eu tinha feito de um lado as perguntas que eu tinha feito sobre o Sasuke, e do outro lado uma pequena lista de dicas de paquera, só para garantir.

– Espera o que é isso? – perguntou Ino apontando para a minha lista.

– Não é nada. – falei dobrando a pequena lista rapidamente e a coloquei na bolsa novamente antes que Ino conseguisse paga-la.

– Regra numero um, nunca se sai por ai com uma lista de paquera. – ensinou Ino me fitando.

– Mais isso é uma exceção. – falei.

– Mais acontece que você não é uma exceção. – ela respondeu pegando duas sacolas de supermercado no banco de trás e saiu do carro com elas.

Assim que sai do carro ela jogou as sacolas que estavam em seu braço bom para mim.

– O que é isso sua doida? – perguntei pegando as sacolas que estavam amarradas impossibilitando de ver o que tinha dentro, mais dava para perceber um sapato de salto agulha lá dentro perfurando a sacola.

– O tamanho é 37 pele de cobra. – ela falou se referindo ao sapato. – Você tem que está de acordo com o padrão da personagem.

– Ino você sabe que eu não consigo andar de salto alto. – falei.

– Eles nem são tão altos assim, uns 12 centímetros mais ou menos. Relaxa. – Ino disse.

Que maravilha. Além de seduzir o amigo de Sasuke para conseguir informações dele, agora vou ter que me preocupar para não quebrar o pescoço nesses saltos.

–Eh... Sabe eu meio que convidei algumas pessoas para também. – disse Ino enquanto nós caminhávamos em direção à porta do estabelecimento.

– Você convidou quem? – perguntei um pouco temerosa com a sua resposta, e que não seja o que eu estou pensando.

– Gojuu e o Sasori. – ela respondeu e antes que eu abrisse a boca ela continuou. – Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Eu estou saindo com o Gojuu a um tempinho.

– O quê? – perguntei incrédula.

– Testa você precisa ver a casa dele, é muito luxo. Sério, os pais dele devem ser chefões da máfia ou então pertence uma família tradicional bilionária. - disse Ino animada.

Eu estava paralisada por dentro, completamente sem palavras. A minha boca abria e fechava mais eu não conseguia emitir nenhum som.

– Ino você não imagina...

Ela me interrompe.

– Eu espero que eles tenham chegado primeiro e reservado uma mesa para gente. – Ino disse esticando o pescoço assim que chegamos à porta do local onde estava um aglomerado de gente entrando de uma vez. – Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Agarrei o braço bom de Ino e a puxei para um canto.

– Ino eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

– Tá, tá testuda. – disse Ino. – Você acha que o Sasori pode ser o cara que me agrediu. Bom você confundiu o Sasori com o Sasuke, e depois dessa nossa investigação de hoje você vai ver que eu estou certa. Esse assunto é muito importante para mim, se tornou algo muito pessoal e eu quero muito descobrir quem me agrediu. E eu quero te dar um concelho de amiga. – ela me olhava seria. – Fique longe do Sasuke, pela sua segurança.

– Eu fico muito feliz que tenha chegado a essa conclusão e muito obrigada pelo concelho. – disse irônica. – Mais eu encontrei uma matéria no jornal...

Eu fui interrompida pela porta do Ichiraku quando abriu.

– Sejam bem vindos ao Ichiraku. – disse a recepcionista alegre na porta fazendo nós duas entrar. – Mesa para dois?

Vi Sasori postado atrás da recepcionista dentro do saguão, ele me fitava e abriu um sorriso para mim, mais não me pareceu sincero.

– Garotas. – ele disse vindo em nossa direção. – Vocês estão lindas como sempre.

Senti um arrepio na espinha.

– Onde está o seu amigo. – Ino perguntou enquanto passava o olhar pelo local à procura.

– Eu tenho más noticias, Gojuu está doente e você vai ter que se contentar comigo. – disse Sasori.

– Como assim doente? – disse Ino. – O que ele tem?

– Ele está mal da barriga, se é que você me entende. – ele respondeu fazendo Ino tampar o nariz como se imaginasse o que ele tem.

– Tudo bem, excesso de informação. – ela disse.

Eu ainda estava processando o fato de Ino está saindo com Gojuu, tipo ele é super estranho, calado e desagradável. Eu não imagino Ino com ele nem um milhão de anos luz, e eu ficava preocupada com ela sozinha na companhia dele. Não pelo fato dele ser estranho mais sim por ele ser muito amigo de Sasori.

A recepcionista nos levou até uma mesa reservada que ficava próxima da cozinha que dava para sentir o cheiro da comida lá de dentro. O local estava quente o que fazia eu soar um pouco na roupa, mais eu acho que esse suor seja pela noticia que eu tinha acabado de ter.

Acomodamos nas cadeiras. Eu sentava ao lado de Ino e de frente para Sasori. A recepcionista se retirou falando que a garçonete logo irá nos atender para notar os nossos pedidos.

O meu olhar logo se esbarrou no de Sasori e eu via algo sinistro nele. Eu tinha me enganado sobre ele não se nivelar a Karin, sobre o seu caráter. Mais agora eu sabia que ele guardava uma investigação no armário. Eu ficava pensando se ele sabia que eu tinha visto a matéria da investigação.

– Roxo é a sua cor Sakura. – ele disse enquanto eu tirava o meu casaco fino aberto na frente e o colocava dentro da bolsa. – Essa cor combina com você e os seus olhos.

Ino cutucou o meu pé por debaixo da mesa, ela pensava que ele estava sendo um fofo fazendo um elogio.

– Então. – eu comecei e sorri falso para ele. – Conta um pouco sobre a sua antiga escola.

– Isso. – disse Ino animada. – Lá existem aquelas ceias secreta igual à novela rebelde?

– Não tem muito que dizer, ela é uma escola boa e fim. – disse Sasori e pegou o menu examinando-o. – Hãn... O jantar é por minha conta.

– Se a escola é tão boa como você diz, por que pediu transferência? – disse Ino.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha em um tom de desafio e fitava os seus olhos fixamente. O musculo de sua mandíbula saltou antes dele abrir um sorriso e responder.

– Ouvi dizer que as garotas daqui eram mais legais e bonitas, e pelo jeito os boatos que eu ouvi eram verdadeiros. - ele disse e deu uma piscadela para mim fazendo o meu corpo gelar um pouco.

– E por que Gojuu não pediu transferência também? - Ino perguntou.

– Os pais de Gojuu são muito rígidos em questão da educação, e Gojuu também prefere assim. Ele é o cara mais inteligente e nerd que eu conheço. Eu sou um bom aluno, mas Gojuu é melhor, sério nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de estudar do que Gojuu. - disse Sasori.

– Nunca vi os pais de Gojuu nas duas vezes que eu fui a sua casa. - comentou Ino.

– É que eles trabalham muito e passam muito tempo fora do país. - Sasori disse meio desconfortável e deu um gole em sua agua.

– Onde eles trabalham? - perguntou Ino interessada.

Sasori pegou o menu na mesa e começou a avalia-lo.

– O que vocês vão querer? - ele perguntou mudando de assunto. - O lámem de frango com tofu parece delicioso.

– E então você não respondeu a pergunta? - Ino insistiu.

E Sasori pareceu aliviado quando a garçonete apareceu à nossa mesa com um bloquinho de anotações para anotar os pedidos. Sasori olhou sobre o menu para mim e depois para Ino.

– Eu vou querer uma coca cola diet. - Ino disse.

– Um suco de pera, por favor. - falei.

A garçonete voltou super-rápido com as nossas bebidas. A sua volta foi a minha deixa para sair da mesa para concluir a parte do plano que Ino fez questão de me lembrar com um chute em minha canela por debaixo da mesa.

– Ino. - falei entre os dentes sentindo a minha perna latejar pelo chute. - Vamos ao banheiro comigo?

Eu já estava arrependida de ter concordado com esse plano maluco de Ino, e também não queria sair da mesa e deixa-la sozinha com Sasori. Eu tinha que tira-la dali e contar sobre a investigação de assassinato que Sasori. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para tirar ele e Gojuu de nossas vidas uma vez por todas.

– Vai sozinha. - ela disse e com uma mão por baixo da mesa fez um movimento para ir e disse sem emitir som _Vai Logo._

– Eu não quero ir sozinha, vem comigo. - insisti lançando para ela um olhar suplicante.

– Eu não entendo. - comentou Sasori de repente atraindo os nossos olhares para ele. - Por que todas as garotas nunca vão para o banheiro sozinhas? - ele se inclinou para frente. - Eu pago cinco yens para cada uma se me contarem o que tanto vocês garotas fazem no banheiro. E dou dez se me deixarem ir com vocês. - ele falou tateando os bolsos trazeiros e sorrindo cumplice para gente.

Ino abriu um sorriso maroto e disse.

– Você é um tarado isso sim! - ela e exclamou e me empurrou as sacolas para mim. - E não se esqueça disso.

Sasori arqueou uma sobrancelha e Ino tratou logo de explicar.

– Isso é lixo que a minha mãe me mandou jogar fora. Sabe a nossa lixeira anda muito cheia e já que eu estou aqui aproveitei e jogarei aqui mesmo.

Sasori pareceu não acreditar nessa desculpa idiota de Ino e ela não parecia se importar. Sério às vezes eu acho que a Ino não tem o juízo perfeito. Levantei da mesa com as sacolas nas mãos e me dirigi até o banheiro que ficava afastado de onde nós estávamos.

O banheiro era grande e limpo e estava mais quente ali do que lá no interior do restaurante. Eu precisava ser rápida e concluir o plano o mais rápido possível, e depois de concluído eu voltaria para a mesa, inventaria uma desculpa qualquer e arrastaria Ino dali com o sem o consentimento dela.

Depois de olhar as três cabines do banheiro para ver se não tinha ninguém, fui até a porta e a tranquei. Peguei a sacola e despejei todo o conteúdo dela em cima da bancada. Uma peruca loira platinada curta, um sutiã púrpura de bojo, uma blusa tomara que caia preta, uma microssaia com lantejoulas, meia arrastão rosa choque e um par de sapatos scarpin salto agulha pele de cobra. Olhei para aquilo incrédula. Ino com certeza está louca. Essas roupas eu vou mais parecer um traveco, do que uma mulher sexy, e eu não acredito que eu estou preste para usar isso. Ino me paga.

Tomando toda coragem possível, peguei o sutiã e a meia arrastão e joguei de volta na sacola. Tirei a minha calça e coloquei a saia, e a blusa tomara que caia, escondi os meus cabelos por debaixo da peruca loira platinada e passei uma boa camada de gloss vermelho nos lábios.

– Você consegue Sakura. – eu disse para mim mesma refletida no espelho, fechando a tampa do gloss. – Você consegue dar uma de Karin Kojitsu, seduzir homens em troca de informações. Isso não pode ser tão difícil.

Peguei as minhas roupas com a minha sapatilha e joguei tudo dentro da sacola e empurrei a mesma para de baixo da bancada fora de vista, bem escondidinha.

Peguei o par de scarpin pele de cobra e os calcei. Esse sapato era a coisa mais horrorosa que eu já tinha visto. Mais o jeito é deixar o orgulho de lado em nome da inteligência. Depois de dar varias voltas em torno do banheiro com aqueles saltos sai do banheiro e fui em direção à baqueta do balcão do bar e me sentei. O barmam me examinou e disse.

– Dezesseis ou dezessete anos?

O cara parecia ter dez anos a mais do que eu, cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos pretos e pele branca. Não era feio mais também não era bonito.

– Eu não vim aqui beber sem ter idade para isso. – falei um pouco alto por causa da musica que tocava no local. – Eu estou esperando um amigo e aqui eu tenho vista para a porta. – Retirei a pequena lista de perguntas da bolsa e coloquei debaixo do saleiro disfarçadamente.

– O que é isso? – perguntou o barman acenando com a cabeça para a lista enquanto enxugava as mãos, e escondi melhor a lista para ele não ver.

– Não é nada. – falei com um tom inocente e o barman arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É uma lista de compras para eu comprar no supermercado a mando de minha mãe.

O que eu estou falando? O que ouve com a paquera? E o que aconteceu do fato de dar uma de Karin? O barman me fitou atentamente e pelo jeito isso está me soando muito mal.

– Eu sei detectar pessoas mentirosas depois de cinco anos trabalhando aqui. – ele disse.

– Eu não sou nenhuma mentirosa. – falei.

– Você tem cara de jornalista. – ele disse.

– Também não sou jornalista. – eu queria me bater, o plano estava indo por agua abaixo, e eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa e rápido. – Eu só vim aqui para me divertir, nenhum trabalho, nenhuma mentira, nenhum objetivo oculto. Absolutamente nada.

Depois de alguns segundo em silencio eu resolvi segui com o plano.

– Então, tem muitos alunos de ensino médio trabalhando no Ichiraku? – perguntei.

– Tem alguns deles trabalhando aqui, recepcionistas e assistentes de garçom. – ele respondeu.

– Nossa é serio? – disse fingindo surpresa. – Talvez eu conheça alguns. Mais vem cá, e Sasuke Uchiha, ele também trabalha aqui? – perguntei.

– Sasuke? Sim ele trabalha aqui, uma ou outra noite e nos fins de semana.

– Ele estava trabalhando aqui no domingo à noite? – perguntei tentando não parecer curiosa.

Mais eu tinha que saber se ele estava mesmo trabalhando. Bom ele me disse que iria a uma festa e até tinha me chamado, mais ele podia ter mudado de ideia. Eu precisava confirmar que ele estava trabalhando na noite de domingo para assim eu descartar a possibilidade dele ter alguma coisa a ver com a agressão de Ino.

– Domingo? – o barman deu uma coçada na cabeça tentando lembrar. – Eu não sei, sabe as noites acabam se misturando e é difícil se lembrar de uma especificamente. Mais tente as recepcionistas, algumas delas devem saber. Elas ficam todas malucas e soltando risinhos quando ele está por perto – ele sorriu debochado como se eu fosse me identificar com algumas delas.

– Você por acaso teria acesso a fixa dele? – perguntei. Quem sabe eu não poderia saber o seu endereço.

– Não.

– Vocês aqui contratam pessoas com fixa criminal? – perguntei.

– Claro que não. – ele disse e me parecia insultado.

Dei uma consultada na lista.

– Você sabe se o Sasuke tem ou já recebeu alguma ordem judicial? Ou se ele está envolvido com alguma coisa como... Perseguição? – Perguntei e vi que o barman estava começando a ficar cismado comigo, com o tanto de perguntas feitas. Era melhor eu mudar a tática antes que ele me jogue para fora do estabelecimento à ponta pés. – Você sabe se ele tem namorada?

– Por que você não pergunte para ele? – disse o barman.

– Ele não está trabalhando hoje. – falei e logo o meu estomago ficou embrulhado com o sorriso do barman. – Ele não está trabalhando hoje, está? – perguntei com a voz esganiçada. – Ele costuma ter folgas as terças.

– Positivo, mais ele está substituindo Lee, que está no hospital por intoxicação alimentar. – ele disse calmamente.

– Você está me dizendo que o Sasuke está aqui? Agora? – eu disse me virando para trás bruscamente e ajeitando a minha peruca para disfarçar o meu perfil.

– Ele entrou na cozinha há alguns minutos. – disse o barman e eu desci da baqueta e disse.

– Bom eu acho que o meu amigo não vai vir, é melhor eu ir indo. Mais foi legal conversar com você. – disse e sai de lá praticamente correndo para dentro do banheiro.

Eu tranquei a porta assim que entrei no banheiro e respirei fundo algumas vezes com a testa encostada na porta. Em seguida fui até a pia e joguei um pouco de agua na cara para aliviar a tensão. Sasuke descobriria que eu estava o espionando, o fato do meu desempenho garantiria isso. Pelo que eu pude perceber, Sasuke é uma pessoa bem reservada, e pessoas reservadas odeiam quando fuxicam sua vida. Como ele reagirá quando souber que eu estou examinando a sua vida com uma lupa?

Eu agora me questionava por que eu fiz isso? Por que eu me caracterizar com uma roupa ridícula para saber o que se passa com a vida de Sasuke? Mais eu sei que lá no fundo eu queria provar que o Sasuke não era o cara da mascara de Hóquei, eu queria provar a sua inocência.

Fechei a torneira e quando eu olhei de volta para o espelho o rosto de Sasuke estava refletido nele. Soltei um grito de susto e me virei bruscamente. Ele não estava sorridente e não parecia está se divertindo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei ofegante.

– Eu trabalho aqui Sakura. – ele respondeu sério.

– Eu quero dizer aqui. Não está vendo aqui é o banheiro...

Ele me interrompe.

– Eu estou começando a achar que é você que está me seguindo. – ele disse. – Basta eu me virar e lá está você.

– Eu vim dar um passeio com a Ino depois que ela saiu do hospital. – eu disse na defensiva o que me fazia parecer mais culpada. – E alias eu nuca imaginaria te encontrar aqui. Essa não era a sua noite de folga? E eu quero saber que história é essa "_Basta eu me virar e lá está você."_

Os olhos de Sasuke me estudavam sinuosamente intimidadores e penetrantes. Ele avaliava as minhas palavras com todo o cuidado.

– Por que você não me explica o motivo de usar esse cabelo ridículo? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e arranquei a peruca e joguei-a na pia.

– E por que você não explica por que você não foi os dois últimos dias de aula? – eu perguntei mesmo sabendo que ele não responderia mais para a minha surpresa ele respondeu.

– Eu estava jogando _Paintball._ E agora você, poderia me dizer o que estava fazendo no bar? – ele perguntou.

– Eu estava conversando com o barman.

Apoiei uma mão no batente da pia enquanto me inclinava para frente para tirar aquele sapato horroroso quando a lista de perguntas caiu do meu decote no chão. Rapidamente fiquei de joelhos para pega-la, mais Sasuke foi mais rápido e pegou e segurou-a acima da cabeça para eu não pegar enquanto eu pulava.

– ME DEVOLVA. – gritei pulando com uma mão esticada.

– Sasuke tem alguma ordem judicial? – ele começou a ler. – Sasuke já cometeu algum crime?

– ME DEVOLVE SASUKE. – eu gritei irritada e Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada e eu sabia que ele tinha visto a pergunta seguinte.

– Sasuke tem namorada? – ele disse e logo colocou a lista no seu bolso traseiro e eu quase que fui lá pegar. Ele se apoiou na pia e olhou em meus olhos. – Se está querendo tirar as suas duvidas, pergunte a mim.

– Essas perguntas são tudo brincadeira. Ino que escreveu tudo. – menti na cara dura e ainda acrescentei. – Isso é tudo culpa dela.

– Sakura, eu conheço a sua letra. – ele disse.

– O.K. , é a minha letra. – falei e comecei a procurar outra desculpa.

– Nenhuma ordem judicial e nenhum crime. – ele disse calmamente.

– Namorada? – perguntei hesitante, e falando para mim mesma que a sua resposta não era importante para mim.

– Isso não é da sua conta. – ele disse.

– Mais você me beijou e isso passou a ser da minha conta. – falei o lembrando.

Sasuke embolsou um sorriso travesso nos lábios como se estivesse se lembrando do ato. Em seguida ele veio em minha direção e me encurralou contra a parede entre uma cabine e outra. Meu coração acelerou quando ele agarrou a minha cintura me puxando para ele me fazendo arfar. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus, e ele me fitava intensamente como um predador. Eu já estava completamente entregue a ele como naquele dia. Sasuke tinha um poder sobre mim que me fazia ceder aos seus encantos masculinos. Eu queria mais uma vez que ele me beijasse que ele acabasse com a fome que eu estava tendo daqueles seus lábios macios.

Seus lábios se encostaram aos meus de leve, e esse pequeno ato fez com que uma chama de calor subisse em mim, eu me sentia em ebulição. Subi as minhas mãos até o seus ombros e ele me agarrou mais, como se isso fizesse os nossos corpos se fundirem em um só.

– Eu tenho uma ex-namorada. – ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios antes de se afastar e me deixar com um gostinho de quero mais.

Mais isso logo foi deixado de lado e um pensamento invadiu a minha mente fazendo o meu estomago revirar. Será que a garota em frente a Fashion Model e a que estava no parque Hungoi é a ex-namorada de Sasuke? E se ele estivesse me visto junto de Sasuke no Parque e tivesse presumido que nós temos "_alguma coisa_" fato que isso não é verdade. Agora as coisas estavam começando a se encaixar, e Sasuke logo falou.

– Mais ela não está aqui.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei confusa.

– Que ela se foi e nunca vai voltar. – ele disse.

– Você está me dizendo que ela morreu? – perguntei mais ele não negou.

Eu estava um pouco atordoada, Sasuke tinha uma ex-namorada e ela está possivelmente morta, e isso acaba com o desvendamento que eu tinha acabado de concluir na minha mente.

A porta do banheiro estremeceu alguém estava querendo entrar e eu tinha me esquecido que eu tinha trancado a porta quando entrei. E isso me fez pensar como que o Sasuke tinha entrado aqui, ou ele tinha uma chave reserva ou havia uma outra explicação que eu provavelmente não gostaria de saber.

– Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. – ele disse e deu uma olhada em mim de cima a baixo e parando o olhar em minhas pernas. – Saia de matar. Pernas de matar.

Antes de eu processar o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, ele já tinha saído do banheiro. A senhora que estava tentando entrar, estava parada na porta me olhando e depois olhou para Sasuke que desapareceu no corredor.

– Minha criança. – começou a velha. – Você é uma garota de sorte.

Depois de trocar de roupa, voltei para a mesa e me sentei ao lado de Ino. Sasori fitou o seu relógio de pulso e levantou uma sobrancelha ao me fitar.

– Me desculpe à demora eu perdi alguma coisa? – falei normalmente.

– Não, está tudo na mesma. – disse Ino e bateu o seu joelho no meu como se perguntasse "_E aí?"_

– A garçonete passou por aqui e eu pedi um lámen de calabresa para você. – disse Sasori e um sorriso assustador apareceu em seus lábios.

E essa é a minha oportunidade.

– Para ser sincera eu não estou com fome. Acho que eu peguei a doença de Gojuu. – falei fazendo uma cara enjoada.

– Caramba, você está bem testuda? – perguntou Ino e balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Bom vamos procurar a garçonete e falar que o nosso pedido é para viagem.

– E eu? – perguntou Sasori, meio brincalhão e sério.

– Fica para uma próxima meu bem. – falei.

_Isso garota._ Pensei.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Quem acha que a Sakura só da mancada levanta a mão? _

_Euuuuuuuuuuuu (com a mão para cima)_

_Gostaram? _

_Viram um pequeno clima?_

_Comentem please..._

_Beijos._


	15. Não Posso Está Louca

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Olá meus Amores de Cherry,como vão?_

_Quero agradecer aqueles leitores fofos que comentaram o capítulo anterior, eu fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando muito.  
>Agora vamos ao capitulo: Não está essas coisas mais ele é importante.<em>

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 15: Não Posso Está Louca<em>**

Voltei para casa antes das oito da noite. Eu tinha ligado para a minha mãe algumas horas antes de jantar, ela disse que estava no escritório resolvendo alguns problemas. Eu coloquei a chave na fechadura e a virei agarrando a minha mão na maçaneta e empurrei a porta com o meu quadril. Entrei em casa e joguei a bolsa na escuridão para depois lutar contra a chave que tinha ficado presa na fechadura. Desde que Sasuke passara por lá naquela noite que ele esteve aqui, a fechadura só vivia emperrando. Eu me perguntava se a Tsunade tinha percebido isso.

– Me devolva essa porcaria... De chave. – resmunguei até que consegui retirá-la.

Eu estava indo para a sala de jantar para acender o fogo aquecedor quando eu ouvi um rangido de tecido farfalhar baixo do outro lado do cômodo.

– Sakura! – disse a minha mãe, jogando o cobertor de lado e se sentando no sofá. – O quê ouve?

Uma de minhas mãos estava no meu coração e a outra estava apoiada na parede. Eu tremia.

– Você me assustou. – falei.

– Me perdoe, é que eu adormeci. Se eu estivesse te escutado entrar eu tinha dito alguma coisa. – ela disse com o cabelo meio jogado no rosto e piscando sonolenta. – Que horas são?

Sentei-me na poltrona mais próxima dela e tente recuperar os meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Minha imaginação por um momento tinha imaginado o cara da mascara de Hóquei. E agora que eu sabia que aquilo que tinha me acontecido no carro da Ino naquele dia não tinha sido imaginação minha, eu sentia vontade de contar tudo para a minha mãe. O cara me parecia violento e era logico que ele estava atrás de mim. Será que eu devia envolver a policia? Eu me sentiria bem à vontade se tivesse uma viatura estacionada em frente a minha casa.

– Eu sei que esse não é o momento certo, mais eu tenho que falar sobre esse assunto com você. - disse minha mãe atraindo a minha atenção para ela.

– Do que você está falando? - perguntei com o cenho franzido.

Ela soltou um suspiro cansado e preocupado.

– Eu estou pensando em botar uma placa de venda na casa e nós nos mudarmos para uma casa menor. - ela disse.

– O quê? Mais por que mãe?

– O salário que eu estou ganhando não está dando para pagar as despesas da casa. E ainda tem o salário de Tsunade que é modesto, mais não temos mais dinheiro para paga-la. A nossa única alternativa é nos mudarmos para uma casa menor ou um apartamento. - ela disse.

– Mais mãe esta é a nossa casa. - eu falei.

Ela não podia está falando sério. Todas as lembranças estavam ali, as memorias do meu pai. Eu cresci aqui, passei momentos felizes aqui. Como ela vai ter coragem de fazer isso? Mais eu vou fazer de tudo para nós permanecêssemos aqui.

– Olha, eu só vou esperar mais três meses para ver como as coisas vão ficar daqui para frente. - disse ela. - Mais as coisas não estão nada boas e não quero alimentar as esperanças.

Nesse momento eu soube que eu não podia dizer a ela do cara da máscara de Hóquei. Ela abandonaria na mesma hora o emprego e arranjaria um pelas redondezas o que resultaria que nós não teríamos mais chance de continuar na casa.

Mamãe resolveu mudar de assunto, ela me perguntou como tinha sido o jantar. Conversamos um pouco como tinha sido, e ela me perguntou se a Ino estava bem, e respondi que ela está melhor do que nunca. Depois mamãe foi à cozinha e voltou com duas xicaras de chocolate quente, e me entregou uma. Ficamos no sofá falando coisas banais e do meu pai. Eu sentia tanta falta dele. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui conosco. Sempre que nós falávamos do meu pai sempre começava uma choradeira.

– Como você soube que estava apaixonada pelo papai? – eu perguntei, me esforçando para a minha voz sair bem casual.

Mamãe se acomodou mais no sofá e colocou os pés na mesinha de centro.

– Eu não soube. – ela começou. – Pelo menos até mais ou menos um ano depois de termos casado.

Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava.

– Então por que você se casou com ele?

– Porque achava que estivesse apaixonada, e quando você acha que está apaixonada, você fica disposta a insistir e fazer dar certo até o que se tem virar amor de verdade. – ela disse.

– Você teve medo? – perguntei interessada.

– De me casar com seu pai? – ela riu. – Essa foi à parte mais divertida. Sabe, comprar vestido, reservar a igreja, usar a minha aliança de noivado, essas coisas.

Logo pensei no sorriso malicioso e debochado de Sasuke.

– Você nunca sentiu medo do papai?

– Sempre que o time dele perdia. – ela respondeu.

Quando os _New Japan Hebi _perdiam um jogo, papai ia para a garagem e descontava na serra elétrica. Ele ia para a pequena floresta perto de casa e derrubava arvores para fazer lenha para nos aquecer no inverno que é bastante frio aqui em Konoha.

Mamãe deu três batidas no sofá ao lado dela me chamando, e eu fui até ela me aconchegando no seu lado apoiando a minha cabeça em seu ombro.

– Eu sinto muita falta dele. – eu disse.

– Eu também, meu amor.

– Eu tenho medo de me esquecer como ele era. Não como ele era nos retratos, mais quando ele estava aqui, aos sábados de manhã, de moletom na cozinha fazendo ovos mexidos com panquecas. – falei me lembrando dele.

– Você sempre foi muito parecida com ele, desde pequena. – disse mamãe.

– Verdade? – disse me sentando ereta. – De que jeito?

– Sim, ele era bom aluno e muito inteligente. Não era exibido e nem extrovertido, mas as pessoas o respeitavam.

– Papai alguma vez já se comportou de forma... Misteriosa? – perguntei e vi que mamãe parou para pensar antes de responder.

– Pessoas misteriosas têm muitos segredos e o seu pai era uma pessoa bastante transparente. – disse mamãe.

Eu não tinha mínima ideia de como explicar para a minha mãe os meus conflitos e sentimentos que eu tinha por Sasuke. A verdade eu não sabia como eu podia explicar Sasuke, pronto falei. Minha mãe completamente iria querer a ficha dele completa, como por exemplo; o nome dos pais, a média escolar, que esportes praticavam, as universidades que ele planejava entrar, essas coisas. Eu não queria alarma-la dizendo que eu apostaria toda a minha mesada que o Sasuke tinha uma ficha criminal, ela surtaria.

– Sabe, tem um cara. – eu disse timidamente, e não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar naquele filho da mãe. – Agente tem se visto muito ultimamente. Geralmente mais para assunto escolar.

– Ah um garoto. – ela disse num tom de mistério. – E ai, ele é do clube de xadrez? Líder do conselho estudantil? Da equipe de basquete?

– Nada. – falei.

– Um nadador! Vem cá ele é bonitinho que nem aquele ator Ian Somerhalder? Por que aquele cara é um deus em questão beleza. – disse a minha mãe animada quando mencionou o Ian.

Eu cogitei a ideia de corrigir a minha mãe dizer que ela tinha ouvido errado, mais eu resolvi deixar como está. Não tinha muita diferença entre _Nada_ ou_ Nadar_ certo.

O telefone tocou e mamãe se esticou no sofá para atendê-lo. Dez segundo depois escutando a pessoa do outro lado da linha, ela bateu a mão na testa.

– Não, não é um problema. Estou indo ai o mais rápido possível... Até logo. – ela disse e desligou o telefone e suspirou findo para depois se levantar.

– Quem é? – perguntei.

– É o Iruka, a comissária do voou que vai daqui para Tóquio não veio e eles estão desesperados lá e me chamaram para ir no lugar dela. Tenho que está lá em menos de quarenta minutos. – ela disse.

– Mais mãe é o seu dia de folga. – falei me levantando também.

Sempre que dar algum pepino, o gerente as agencia que a minha mãe trabalha o Iruka, sempre a chama quando ela está em casa. Eu acho isso muito injusto.

– O voou é local, filha. Tóquio é aqui perto, de madrugada eu estou de volta. – ela falou subindo as escadas e eu em seu encalço. – já terminou o seu dever de casa?

– Ainda não.

– Então vou dizer para mim mesma que nós não íamos passar mais tempo juntas, ainda que eu pudesse ficar aqui. – ela disse num suspiro parando para me fitar.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo. – murmurei.

– Desculpe filha. – ela me abraçou e eu retribuo. – Bom eu tenho que me arrumar logo se não eles arrancam o meu fígado. – disse se desvencilhando de mim e indo para o seu quarto.

Ajudei-a arrumando a sua bolsa e fui para o meu quarto para pegar os meus cadernos para fazer o dever de casa. Desci junto com a minha mãe que estava com muita pressa. Depois de se desculpar por não poder ficar comigo ela saiu me deixando sozinha em casa. Fui para a cozinha, coloquei os meus livros em cima da mesa. Abri o primeiro livro, história e comecei a estudar.

Meia hora depois, a minha mente rebelou-se, recusando-se a digerir mais um paragrafo sequer sobre o sistema feudal europeu. Fiquei pensando o que Sasuke estaria fazendo depois do trabalho. Dever de casa? Duvido muito. Comendo pizza enquanto assistia ao jogo de basquete na televisão? Pode ser que sim, mais eu acho que não faz o seu estilo. Jogando sinuca e apostas no fliperama do Pain? Isso sim é um bom palpite.

Agora me bateu uma súbita vontade de dirigir até o fliperama do Pain e explicar para o Sasuke o meu comportamento de mais cedo, mais logo cai na real que eu só queria ir até o fliperama, não para me explicar, mais sim para vê-lo. Alias Sasuke não era o tipo de cara que eu poderia ir assim, sem mais nem menos. Até por que, os nossos encontros haviam funcionado conforme a vontade dele e não a minha.

Subi as escadas para trocar de roupa por uma mais confortável. Empurrei a porta e dei três passos para dentro antes de parar bruscamente. As gavetas da minha cômoda estavam todas arrancadas, as minhas roupas todas jogadas no chão. A minha cama tinha sido revirada, meu guarda-roupa estava com as portas escancaradas. Meus livros, porta retratos estavam todos jogados no chão.

Vi um reflexo de um movimento perto da janela do outro lado do quarto e me virei. Ele estava encostado na parede atrás de mim, vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça e usava a máscara de Hóquei. Meu celebro gritava para as minhas pernas que estavam travadas pra correrem, quando a pessoa abriu a minha janela e pulou para fora com uma agilidade impressionante.

Desci as escadas correndo descendo de Três em três degraus, e corri para a cozinha onde peguei o telefone e disquei o numero da policia.

Quinze minutos depois uma viatura da policia estaciona na entrada da minha casa. Trêmula, destranquei a porta e deixei os dois policiais entrarem. O primeiro era alto, de cabelos negros comum corte estranho, estava mais para uma cuia. Tinha olhos negros e sobrancelhas grossas que mais parecia taturanas. O outro também era alto, magro, tinha cabelos cinzentos, olhos negros e usava uma máscara que cobria a metade de seu rosto. Ele era jovem apesar de seus cabelos serem daquela cor. Quem sou eu para falar das bizarrices dos cabelos dos outros?

Eles logo se apresentaram. O policial de cabelos cinzentos era o detetive Kakashi Hatake. E o seu parceiro era o detetive Gay Maito.

– Você é Sakura Haruno? – perguntou Maito.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

– Minha mãe saiu minutos antes do meu telefonema para vocês. – falei.

– Então está sozinha em casa? – ele perguntou.

Fiz sim de novo.

– Por que não nos conta o que aconteceu? – voltou a perguntar, cruzando os braços e com os pés afastados, enquanto o detetive Hatake caminhava um pouco pela casa para olhar. – Você o reconheceu?

– Ele usava uma máscara de Hóquei e as luzes estavam apagadas. – falei.

– Algum sinal? Tatuagem?

– Não.

– Altura, peso?

Fiz um esforço para consultar a minha memoria. Eu não queria reviver aquele episódio mais era importante que eu lembrasse qualquer pista.

– Altura mediana, só que mais alto. Mais ou menos a altura do detetive Hatake.

– Ele disse alguma coisa?

Balanceia a cabeça negativamente.

– Tudo tranquilo. - disse o detetive Hatake para o parceiro que acabara de reaparecer dos cômodos da casa para depois subir para o segundo andar.

O detetive Maito foi até a porta da frente e abaixou para examinar a tranca.

– Essa porta estava destrancada ou danificada quando você chegou em casa? – ele perguntou.

– Não. Eu usei a minha chave para entrar. – falei. – A minha mãe estava cochilando na sala de estar.

O detetive Hatake apareceu no alto da escada e disse.

– Você poderia nos mostrar o que foi danificado?

O detetive Maito e eu subimos as escadas juntos. Eu fui na frente até encontrar o detetive Hatake parado na porta do meu quarto, com as mãos nos quadris, inspecionando o interior.

Fiquei completamente paralisada, meu coração batia com muita força e eu me sentia trêmula. O que tinha acontecido afinal? Meu quarto estava impecável. A minha cama estava arrumada, as gavetas da minha cômoda estava no lugar, o meu guarda roupa estava todo ajeitado, as cortinas pendiam uma de cada lado fechada e o chão limpo. O quarto estava todo arrumado do jeito quando eu tinha saído dele antes de minha mãe sair de casa.

– Você disse que viu um invasor. – disse o detetive Hatake.

Ele me fitava com dureza que não deixava escapar nenhum detalhe sequer. Com um olhar que detectava mentiras.

Entrei no quarto, mais não sentia o conforto e a segurança que ele me proporcionava antes. Apontei para a janela antes de falar.

– Quando eu entrei ele pulou pela janela.

O detetive espiou lá fora,

– Bem distante do chão. – ele disse e tentou abri-la. – você a trancou depois que ele partiu?

– Não. Eu corri para o andar de baixo e telefonei. – eu disse atordoada.

– Alguém a trancou. – ele disse.

– A pessoa que pulou dessa altura teria sorte de não ter conseguido quebrar uma perna. – disse o detetive Maito se juntando ao seu parceiro na janela.

– Talvez ele não tenha pulado. – falei. – Talvez ele tenha descido pela árvore.

O detetive Hatake se virou para mim bruscamente.

– E ai? Ele pulou ou desceu? Ele podia muito bem ter passado por você e ter saído pela porta da frente. É o que eu teria feito. Pense com cuidado, você viu mesmo alguém no seu quarto? - disse o detetive Hatake seriamente.

Ele não acreditava em mim. Ele acha que eu tinha inventado tudo. Por um momento eu fiquei tentada em dizer que isso tinha sido um engano. O quê está acontecendo comigo afinal? Por que a verdade estava sendo tão difícil de provar? Eu sabia que o culpado era dele, do cara da máscara de Hóquei. Ele era que estava fazendo tudo aquilo. Eu não sabia como mais a culpa era toda dele.

O detetive Maito rompeu aquele silêncio tenso.

– Quando os seus pais estão de volta?

– Eu moro com a minha mãe. – disse. - Ela é comissária e teve um voou de ultima hora e só volta à madrugada.

– Precisamos falar com as duas. – ele disse. – Você terminou com algum namorado recentemente?

– Não.

– Faz ou já fez algum uso de drogas?

– Também não.

– Você disse que mora com a sua mãe. E o seu pai? Onde ele está? – perguntou o detetive Maito.

– Isso foi um erro. – eu disse. – Eu sinto muito, eu não deveria ter ligado.

Os dois policiais trocaram olhares. O detetive Maito fechou os olhos com os dedos, indicador e o polegar. E o outro o Hatake, parecia ter decidido que tiveram o seu tempo perdido e estava pronto para esquecer o assunto.

– Temos muitas coisas para fazer. – começou o detetive Hatake. – Você vai ficar bem até a sua mãe chegar?

Eu mal escutei o que ele falara. Estava olhando a janela por onde o invasor saiu. Quinze minutos. Ele só teve quinze minutos para entrar aqui novamente e deixar o meu quarto em ordem até os policiais chegarem enquanto eu estava no andar de baixo. E a ideia de ficar sozinha de novo me fez estremecer.

O detetive Maito me estendeu um cartão de visitas.

– Tome, peça a sua mãe para nos ligar assim que chegar.

– E pode deixar que nós saibamos a saída. – disse o detetive Hatake ironicamente, já quase no corredor.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

_Bom é isso em breve eu atualizo._

_Beijos._


	16. Sasori é o Suspeito Sim ou Não?

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Olá meus Amores como vão?_

_Mais um capítulo para vocês que gostam da história._

_Quero agradecer quem comentou o capitulo passado e principalmente a** Bela 21** e a** Biahcerejeira **que sempre comenta os capitulos, muito obrigada suas lindas._

_Bom o capitulo está aí e espero que vocês gostem._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 16: Sasori é o Suspeito Sim ou Não?<br>_**

– Você acha que o Sasori assassinou alguém? - perguntou Ino.

– Xiiiiiu. Fale baixo. - pedi para Ino olhando ao redor da sala para ter certeza que ninguém escutou.

– Olha testuda sem querer ofender ninguém, mais isso é ridículo. Primeiro você acha que ele me agrediu, agora ele é um assassino? Caramba Sasori? Um assassino? Eu acho que você esta viajando testa, o Sasori é o cara mais legal que eu conheci. Quando foi que ele se esqueceu de abrir a porta para você passar? Deixe-me ver... Ah é... Nunca.

Ino e eu estávamos na aula de biologia. Ela estava deitada de barriga para cima enquanto eu a examinava. Estávamos fazendo exames de pressão sanguínea e Ino deveria repousar silenciosamente durante cinco minutos. Normalmente eu faria com o Sasuke, mais o professor Assuma nos concedeu um dia livre para escolhemos nossos parceiros. Ino e eu estávamos nos fundos da sala enquanto o Sasuke estava sentado na frente junto com um atleta chamado Deidara.

– Ele prestou depoimento como suspeito em uma investigação de assassinato. - sussurrei, sentindo os olhos do professor pairar sobre nós. Rabisquei rapidamente no rascunho algumas anotações do laboratório. _A paciente esta calma e relaxada. A paciente evitou falar por três minutos e meio._– E obviamente a polícia achou que ele tinha motivos de sobra para fazer aquilo.

– Você tem mesmo certeza de que é mesmo o Sasori? - perguntou Ino meio incerta.

– Quantos Sasori Akasuna estariam matriculados em _Hokuji High School_, em junho? - perguntei e vi Ino tamborilar os dedos no seu abdômen.

– É que meio difícil de acreditar. Mais de qualquer maneira, qual é o problema de ele ter sido interrogado? O importante é que ele foi descartado, o que significa que ele não é o culpado. - ela disse.

– Porque a polícia encontrou um bilhete suicida por Matsuri Nagatsu. - falei.

– Quem é Matsuri Nagatsu? - perguntou Ino.

– A garota que supostamente teria se enforcado. - eu disse com paciência.

– Talvez ela tenha se enforcado mesmo. Isso acontece. - disse Ino.

– Você acha coincidência demais à polícia ter achado sinais de arrombamento quando encontraram o bilhete? - perguntei para ela ironicamente.

– Testa, arrombamentos acontecem em Konoha. Você não vê os noticiários?

– Eu acho que alguém que queria livrar a cara de Sasori colocou o bilhete lá. - falei pensando nessa hipótese.

– E quem ia querer livrar a cara do Sasori? - perguntou Ino curiosa e olhei para ela com minha a cara de sarcasmo fazendo ela se apoiar no seu cotovelo bom. - Espera ai... Você está me dizendo que o Sasori arrastou a Matsuri até uma árvore, amarrou uma corda no pescoço dela e pendurou num galho e depois arrombou o apartamento dela para plantar as provas que indicassem que a própria Matsuri se suicidou?

– E por que não? - perguntei com desdém, e Ino me devolvendo o olhar de sarcasmo.

– Porque os polícias já analisaram tudo, e se eles concluíram como suicídio, com certeza eu concordo com eles. - disse Ino.

– Então me diz, por que o Sasori se mudou de escola poucas semanas depois que foi liberado do inquérito? - perguntei. - Por que alguém sairia da Hokuji, uma escola de prestigio para estudar na KHS, uma escola publica?

– Nisso você tem toda a razão.

– Acho que ele está tentando fugir. Estudar numa escola que onde ele matou a Matsuri, tenha se tornado desagradável, e ele deve está com a consciência pesada. - falei batendo o lápis nos meus lábios. - Eu preciso ir até Hokuji e fazer algumas perguntas por lá, para ver se consigo alguma informação. Ela morreu há dois meses e o assunto provavelmente ainda devem está rolando na boca do pessoal.

– Eu não sei não, Sakura. Eu acho isso uma péssima ideia, começar uma operação de espionagem em Hokuji. Que dizer, que você vai chegar lá e fazer perguntas especificamente sobre Sasori? E se ele descobrir? O que ele deve pensar? - perguntou Ino meio preocupada e a fitei os olhos.

– Ele só precisa se preocupar se ele tiver mesmo culpa no cartório. - falei.

– Então se ele for culpado, vai matar você para garantir o seu silêncio. - disse Ino abrindo um sorriso igual o gato da Alice no país das maravilhas. - Eu quero descobrir quem é o cara que me agrediu, tanto quanto você. - ela ficou séria e prosseguiu. - Mais eu juro pela minha vida, que o cara não era o Sasori. Eu revi as minhas lembranças umas cem vezes e não tem nada a ver. Pode acreditar.

– Tudo bem. Talvez o Sasori não seja o autor da agressão. - falei para satisfazer Ino mais sem querer livrar a cara de Sasori. - Mais ainda existem muitos fatos que estão contra ele. E depois, ele é bonzinho demais para o meu gosto, e isso chega a assustar. E em terceiro lugar, ele é amigo de Gojuu.

Ino franziu o cenho.

– Qual é o seu problema com o Gojuu? - perguntou Ino.

– Você nunca achou esquisito que Gojuu sempre desaparece quando estamos com os dois? - perguntei.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Na noite em que nós fomos ao Hungoi Jiun, Gojuu foi ao banheiro praticamente na hora em que chegamos. Agora me diz? Quando foi que ele voltou? - perguntei. - Depois quando eu sai para comprar os doces, o Sasori encontrou o Gojuu?

– Não.

– E na noite passada ele misteriosamente avisou que estava doente. - disse e bati a borracha do lápis na ponta do meu nariz pensando. - Não acha estranho ele ficar doente com muita frequência?

– Acho que você está exagerando. Talvez ele tenha SIS.

– Que droga é SIS? - perguntei confusa.

– Síndrome do Intestino Solto.

Ignorei o que Ino disse e tentei achar uma explicação para tudo que estava acontecendo ultimamente que estava difícil de ser enxergado. Konoha é a segunda maior cidade do Japão. E a Hokuji High School, fica do outro lado da cidade, acho que leva uma hora de carro para chegar lá. Uma coisa eu não estava entendendo. Se a escola era tão exigente como Sasori falava, como Gojuu tinha tempo para dirigir até esse lado da cidade e dar carona ao Sasori e ainda ter tempo de passar na cafeteria? Porque eu sempre os vejo lá quase todas as manhãs antes da aula. Era como se Sasori estivesse na palma da mão de Gojuu. Mais eu acho que isso não era tudo. Parecia que algo estava me escapando, mais o quê?

– Eu acho que a Matsuri talvez tenha o visto fazendo algo ilegal. E ele a matou para garantir o seu silêncio. - pensei em voz alta e Ino soltou um suspiro.

– Isso está começando a entrar no território das _Coisas Que Não Fazem o Menor Sentido._– disse Ino

Mais eu sei que tem algo faltando. E então como um click, eu sabia o que estava faltando. Aquilo tinha me incomodado o dia inteiro que gritava do fundo da minha mente, mais eu estava envolvida demais com tudo que acontecera para prestar a atenção. O detetive Hatake tinha me perguntado se eu havia dado por falta de alguma coisa. E só agora eu percebi que algo tinha desaparecido. Eu tinha deixado o artigo de Sasori que falava do assassinato sobre a cômoda na noite anterior. Mais aquela manhã não estava mais lá. Havia desaparecido.

– Meu Deus! - exclamei com o coração batendo forte. - Sasori entrou na minha casa na noite passada. Foi ele, tenho certeza. Ele roubou o artigo do assassinato.

Como o artigo estava bem avista, ele fez aquilo com o meu quarto para me assustar por ter encontrado a tal matéria. Isso tinha sido um meio dele me punir.

– Como assim? - Ino questionou confusa.

– Qual é o problema aqui? - perguntou o professor Assuma parando ao meu lado.

– É qual é o meu problema? - repetiu Ino e riu pelas costas do professor.

– Hm... A paciente parece não ter pulso. - falei dando um beliscão em Ino.

O professor buscava o pulso de Ino e ela fez uma cena de desmaio. E em seguida ele grudou o seu olhar no meu e disse.

– O pulso dela está bem aqui Sakura. Alto e forte. Tem certeza que a paciente evitou fazer atividades e até mesmo falar por cinco minutos? Por que o pulso dela não está tão lento como eu esperava.

– A paciente resistiu à etapa em que não deveria falar. - interveio Ino. - A paciente propõe trocar de lugar com a Sakura, por que a mesa é tão dura quanto pedra.

– Não me faça me arrepender ter deixado vocês escolherem os seus parceiros. - disse Assuma.

– Não me faça eu me arrepender de ter vindo à escola hoje. - disse Ino.

O que ela esta fazendo? Ela quer que o professor troque agente de lugar? O Assuma lançou um olhar de advertência para ela.

– A paciente acha que a aula de biologia no laboratório equivale a sedativos de tarja preta. - zoou Ino.

– Sasuke? - Assuma o chamou fazendo a turma olhar para nós. - Você se importa em vir para cá? Parece que temos um problema entre parceiras.

– Não professor eu só estava brincando. - disse Ino rapidamente e desesperada. - Eu vou ficar quietinha, por favor?

– Nem adianta implorar Yamanaka, você deveria ter pensado nisso antes. - advertiu Assuma enfiando o caderno debaixo do braço bom de Ino.

_Sinto muito._ Ino fez com os lábios, olhando para trás enquanto ia para frente da sala. Eu queria matar Ino agora.

Um momento depois Sasuke sentou-se ao meu lado da mesa e ficou me encarando com as mãos em seus joelhos.

– O que foi? - perguntei um tanto nervosa com o seu olhar intenso.

Ele sorriu de lado.

– Eu estava me lembrando de você naqueles sapatos de cobra e naquela saia na noite passada. - ele disse, fazendo-me sentir aquele friozinho no estomago que ele sempre provoca em mim.

– Como foi a sua noite. - perguntei me esforçando para que a minha voz saísse casual.

– Interessante. E a sua? - ele perguntou.

– Nem tanto.

– O dever de casa foi dureza dessa vez? - ele perguntou e pelo jeito ele estava rindo da minha cara.

– Eu não peguei no dever - falei.

– Então quem você pegou? - ele perguntou me fazendo ficar sem palavras por um instante.

– Isso é alguma indireta?

– Só estou curioso para saber quem é o meu concorrente. - ele disse.

– Cresça garoto. - disse nervosamente com que ele acabara de falar e fazendo o seu sorriso aumentar.

– Relaxa.

– Eu já estou numa situação delicada com o Assuma então faça um favor e vamos nos concentrar no trabalho. Não estou no clima para bancar a cobaia, se você não se importar. - falei e apontando com a cabeça na direção da mesa.

– Eu não posso. - ele falou me fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha. - Não tenho coração.

Disse para mim mesma que não foi aquilo que ele queria dizer. Deitei-me na mesa e coloquei as mãos na barriga.

– Me avise quando passarem os cinco minutos. - falei fechando os olhos preferindo não observar os olhos negros de Sasuke me examinando.

– O tempo acabou. - disse Sasuke depois de um tempo e abri os meus olhos.

Levantei o pulso para que ele pudesse verificar a minha frequência cardíaca, e uma onda de calor disparou do meu braço até terminar com um aperto no estomago quando Sasuke pegou a minha mão.

– A frequência cardíaca da paciente se elevou apenas com um contato. - disse Sasuke.

– Não escreva isso - falei tentando fazer com que o meu tom de voz saísse indignado mais o meu tom saiu como se eu estivesse querendo rir.

– O professor disse para nós sejamos minuosos. - ele disse.

– O que você quer? - perguntei e os olhos de Sasuke se fixaram nos meus. Por dentro ele estava sorrindo. Eu sábia. - Além daquilo.

Ele não respondeu.

[...]

Depois das aulas, passei na sala da Srta. Hyuga para o nosso encontro marcado. Sempre quando eu passava por aqui para ter as minhas sessões com o Dr. Yamato, eu sempre via a porta aberta como um meio de convite para os alunos a entrarem por lá. Mais agora nos últimos dias, a porta da Srta. Hyuga só vive fechada. Como se mandasse uma mensagem implícita, _Não incomode._

– Sakura. - ela disse, abrindo a porta depois que eu bati. - Entre, por favor. Sente-se.

A sala estava com um ar mais feminino, mais bonito. Não tinha mais as caixas de papelão como da última vez que estive aqui. Estava mais a cara dela.

– Eu andei pensando muito sobre o que me disse na semana passada. - disse a Srta. Hyuga me fitando com aqueles olhos perolados. - E cheguei à conclusão que o nosso relacionamento precisa ser construído a base de confiança e respeito. E não vamos mais falar sobre o seu pai, a não ser que você queira.

– Tudo bem. - respondi e me perguntei: sobre o quê então agente vamos conversar?

– Eu ouvi noticia decepcionante. - disse ele fazendo o seu sorriso desaparecer do rosto. - Eu não quero me intrometer na sua vida pessoal Sakura, mais eu tinha deixado bem claro o que pensava sobre o seu envolvimento com o Sasuke.

Eu não fazia ideia para onde esse assunto estava se encaminhando.

– Eu não estudei mais com ele. – falei, e será que isso contava?

– Na noite de sábado, Sasuke te deu uma carona para casa na saída do Hungoi Jiun. E você o convidou para entrar. - ela falou descansando os seus cotovelos sobre a mesa enquanto segurava uma caneta que rolava entre as palmas.

– Como você sabe disso? - perguntei incrédula.

– Parte do meu trabalho como psicóloga da escola é lhe fornecer orientação. - disse a Srta. Hyuga. - Por favor, me prometa que você vai ser muito, mais muito cuidadosa quando o Sasuke estiver por perto. - ela me encarava como se estivesse realmente esperando que eu prometesse aquilo.

– É meio complicado. - expliquei. - Eu perdi a minha carona para casa em Hungoi e não tive escolha. Não é como se eu estivesse à procura de oportunidade para estar perto do Sasuke.

Bem tirando a noite anterior no Ichiraku. Em minha defesa eu honestamente não esperava encontrar o Sasuke trabalhando aquela noite de sua folga.

– Estou muito feliz em ouvir isso. - respondeu a Srta. Hyuga, como se não estivesse completamente convencida da minha inocência. - Agora que encerramos o assunto, você gostaria de me contar alguma coisa hoje? Alguma coisa que a incomode, ou passe pela a sua cabeça?

Eu não ia contar a ela que Sasori tinha invadido a minha casa. Eu não confiava na Srta. Hyuga. Eu não sabia dizer o porquê, mais algo nela que me incomodava, algo que eu não gosto. Eu não gostava da forma como ela ficava insinuando que Sasuke era perigoso sem me dizer o motivo. Era como se ela tivesse alguma intenção com isso.

Levantei-me da cadeira pegando a minha mochila do chão e indo em direção à porta e abrindo-a.

– Não, tenho não. - eu disse antes de sair pela porta e fechando-a em seguida.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

Bom é isso, espero comentários e favoritos. E aqueles leitores fantasmas apareçam e comentem, nem que seja um oi que eu irei responder com prazer.

É isso pessoal, em breve eu atualizo.

Beijos e Já ne...


	17. Encurralada

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oi pessoal me desculpe eu ter demorado para atualizar, mais eu andava sem tempo._

_A fic vai ser atualiza todos os domigos e quero agradecer aos leitores que comentaram e me desculpe eu não ter respondido ainda - mais eu vou responder._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 17: Encurralada<br>_**

Ino estava apoiada no meu armário, rabiscando o seu gesso com uma caneta hidracor Pink.

– Caramba. - ela disse quando eu me aproximei dela, e percebi que não tinha ninguém no corredor. - Onde você estava? Eu te procurei pela escola toda.

– Eu tinha uma sessão com a nova psicóloga da escola, a Srta. Hyuga. - falei com naturalidade, mais por dentro eu estava nervosa e não parava de pensar no Sasori e o episódio de ontem. E todo o meu nervosismo e perturbação era com o fato dele poder repetir a dose e fazer de novo ou até quem sabe algo pior.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ino.

Abri o meu armário e troquei os livros.

– Você sabe quanto deve custar um bom sistema de alarme? - perguntei enquanto fechava o armário.

– Sem querer te ofender testa, ninguém vai querer roubar o seu carro. Só se for um louco mesmo. - disse Ino e eu a fuzilei com um olhar.

Tudo bem que o meu carro não é um carro do ano, mais ela não precisava esculachar o coitado.

– Não é para o carro, é para a minha casa. Eu quero ter certeza que o Sasori não vai conseguir entrar de novo. - falei e Ino olhou ao redor e limpou a garganta. - O que foi?

– Nada. - ela disse erguendo as mãos. - Nada mesmo. Se você ainda quer botar a culpa no Sasori... É um direito seu. Um direito maluco, mais... Puxa vida, é um direito seu.

Reprimir a vontade de dizer que, dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, ela era a única que tinha que acreditar e confiar em mim. Em vez disse eu falei.

– Eu vou para a biblioteca, e estou com certa pressa.

Saímos do prédio do colégio e atravessamos o terreno indo para o estacionamento quando eu parei subitamente. Olhei em volta em busca do Fiat, então me lembrei de que a minha mãe tinha me deixado na escola hoje de manhã enquanto ela ia resolver alguns assuntos pendentes. Ino não podia dirigir por causa do braço quebrado.

– Mais que merda. Estamos sem carro. - ela disse lendo os meus pensamentos.

– Acho que isso quer dizer que teremos que andar. - falei protegendo as vistas do sol estreitando os olhos para ver a rua.

– Nós os gambal testa. Você. - disse Ino. - O meu limite de idas a biblioteca é uma vez por semana.

– Mais você não foi à biblioteca essa semana. - falei tentando convence-la.

– Pois é mais talvez eu precise ir amanhã.

– Amanhã é quinta, e alguma vez você estudou numa quinta? - perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha, e Ino tamborilou um dedo no lábio com uma expressão pensativa.

– Eu já estudei alguma vez na quarta? - ela perguntou.

– Não que eu saiba.

– Está vendo? Eu não posso ir. Isso seria quebrar uma tradição. - ela disse.

Preguiçosa.

[...]

Trinta minutos depois eu estava subindo os degraus que levam a porta principal da biblioteca publica de Konoha. Lá dentro depois de algumas horas estudando, coloquei o meu dever de casa de lado e fui diretamente ao laboratório de informática, e vasculhei a internet em busca de mais informações sobre "_O Enforcamento em Hokuji_". Eu não achei muitas noticias. A principio houve muito alarde, mais depois que o bilhete suicida apareceu e Sasori foi liberado, as noticias rarearam.

Estava na hora de fazer uma viagem para o lado norte de Konoha. Eu não ia descobrir muita coisa no jornal, e eu tinha que abordar alguém em Hokuji e tentar sondar algumas informações.

Desliguei o computador e liguei para a minha mãe. Ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

– _Sakura, o que foi filha?_– ela perguntou.

– Nada mãe. - disse. - Eu só quero avisar que chegarei em casa hoje as nove da noite.

– _Tudo bem, mais por quê?_

– Eu estou pensando em pegar um ônibus e ir para o lado norte de Konoha. - falei.

Ela deu uma risada do tipo "_Você deve está pensando que eu enlouqueci?"._

– Eu tenho um trabalho de literatura sobre entrevista. E eu tenho que entrevistar alguns alunos da Hokuji Hiah School. - falei.

Eu não gostava de mentir, principalmente para a minha mãe. Mais não eu podia dizer a ela que eu ia fuçar informações sobre um assassinato que tinha acontecido lá há dois meses. Eu não podia contar sobre o Sasori e muito menos que ele invadiu o meu quarto. Ela surtaria e abandonaria o emprego imediatamente.

_– Você não pode ir para aquelas bandas sozinha_. - ela começou. - _Você tem aula amanhã e logo vai escurecer. E, além disso, os alunos já terão ido embora quando você chegar lá._

Soltei um suspiro, ela tinha razão.

– Tudo bem, daqui a pouco eu chego em casa. - falei.

– _Eu sei que lhe prometi carona, mas coisas não saíram como eu planejei. Agora estou indo para o banco fazer um deposito e daqui eu ainda tenho que passar no mercado para comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando, para depois ir para casa._– ela disse. - _Seria demais te pedir para ir andando?_

– Não, eu entendo. - falei.

[...]

O tempo estava fresco, eu tinha uma jaqueta e duas pernas. Podia caminhar. Mais eu ficava deprimida com a distância que eu tinha que percorrer até chegar em casa. Ou era isso ou passar a noite na biblioteca.

Eu estava quase passando pela porta da biblioteca quando ouvi alguém chamar o meu nome. Ao virar, vi Karin Kojitsu se aproximando.

– Eu ouvi falar sobre o que aconteceu com a Ino. - ela disse. - É muito triste. Quer dizer, quem ia querer agredi-la? A menos que fosse inevitável. Talvez tenha sido em legitima defesa. Ouvi dizer que estava escuro e que chovia muito. Seria muito fácil, confundir a Ino com um alce. Ou um javali, um jumento. Realmente poderia ser qualquer animal, principalmente as éguas do mato.

– Caramba, foi um desprazer falar com você. Mais eu tenho um monte de coisa que eu preferia fazer agora, como colocar a minha mão no triturador. - falei ironicamente e fui em direção à saída.

– Espero sinceramente que ela tenha evitado aquelas comidas horrível do hospital. - disse Karin me seguindo. - Ouvi dizer que comida ruim faz o celebro não funcionar bem e ela poderia ficar mais burra do que já é.

Virei-me para ela bruscamente.

– Já chega. Mais uma palavra ou eu vou... - parei de falar, nós duas sabíamos que a minha ameaça era vazia, e Karin deu um sorriso debochado.

– Você vai o quê? - ela perguntou.

– Vaca. - falei.

– Nerd.

– Piranha.

– Esquisitona.

– Água de salsicha.

– Uau. - disse Karin, cambaleando para trás com uma mão no coração numa forma dramática e debochada. - É para me parecer ofendida? Deixe-me contar uma coisa. Isso não me atinge, e isso só mostra que eu sei como ter algum autocontrole, coisa que você não tem.

O segurança da biblioteca pigarreou.

– Vamos parar por aqui. - disse ele. - Se forem para brigar que seja lá fora ou eu vou levar as duas para o escritório e ligar para seus pais.

– Reclame com ela. - disse Karin apontando um dedo para mim. - Eu só estava sendo simpática e oferecendo as condolências a amiga dela, quando ela me atacou verbalmente.

– Eu disse para irem lá para fora. - falou o segurança sério.

– Sábia que você fica bem de uniforme? - disse Karin a ele, abrindo o sorriso venenoso, sua marca registrada.

Ele fez o sinal com a cabeça enquanto o seu braço estava esticado em direção à porta.

– Saiam daqui. - ele disse mais não parecia tão zangado.

Karin rebolou até a porta.

– Você se importa de abrir para mim? - ela perguntou. - Estou com as minhas mãos ocupadas.

Ela só segurava um livro e nem era tão pesado. O guarda apertou o botão e as portas automáticas se abriram.

– Muito obrigada. - Karin disse jogando-lhe um beijo para o segurança enquanto saia pela porta.

Eu não a segui. Eu estava cheia de sentimentos negativos que eu poderia fazer algo com ela que me arrependeria depois. Eu não era de ficar ofendendo as pessoas ou muito menos brigar. Mais quando o assunto era Karin Kojitsu, as coisas mudavam de figura.

Dei meia volta e entrei na biblioteca. Peguei o elevador e apertei o botão para o subsolo. Eu poderia esperar alguns minutos depois que Karin partisse para eu poder sair, mais eu conhecia outro caminho e decidi tomá-lo. A garagem era um tipo de túnel subterrâneo que liga a biblioteca com o fórum do outro lado da rua. O espaço servia aos dois prédios como estacionamento.

O elevador chegou ao andar fazendo barulho e eu saí. O túnel estava iluminado por luzes fluorescentes que brilhavam com um tom purpura pálido. Levei um momento para obrigar os meus pés a caminharem. Minha mente levou a lembrança de meu pai sendo assaltado e morto. A noite que pairava a visão distorcida de meu pai morto estirado no chão.

_Calma Sakura._ Disse para mim mesma. _Você passou os últimos anos paranoica em relação a becos escuros, quartos escuros, e todos os armários escuros. Você não pode passar o resto de sua vida apavorada pela expectativa de um revolver apontado para você_.

Determinada a provar que o medo estava só na minha cabeça, eu me dirigi para o túnel, ouvindo o som dos meus passos no concreto. O túnel terminou, e uma silhueta escura estava postada do outro lado.

Interrompi os meus passos e meu coração perdeu o ritmo. Sasuke vestia uma camisa preta, jeans folgado e botas com bico de metal. Os seus olhos não pareciam nada comportados. O sorriso era um tanto malicioso demais para eu me sentir confortável.

– O quê você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei, afastado o cabelo do rosto e tentando ver atrás dele a saída de carros que conduzia até a superfície. Eu sabia que estava bem distante, e muitas luzes do teto estavam queimadas dificultando a minha visão. Se estrupo, assassinato ou outras barbaridades criminosas passavam pela mente de Sasuke, ele havia me encurralado no lugar perfeito.

Ele começou a se mover em minha direção e eu recuava até esbarrar em um carro e vi minha chance. Dei a volta no mesmo e parei o lado oposto de Sasuke, com o carro entre nós dois.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas olhando por cima do carro.

– Eu tenho perguntas. - falei. - Muitas.

– Sobre?

– Sobre tudo.

A boca dele estremeceu, e eu tive quase certeza que ele estava reprimindo um sorriso.

– E se as minhas respostas não a satisfazerem, você vai tentar chegar ali? - ele disse apontando para a saída.

Meu plano era mais ou menos esse, com algumas falhas gritantes, com o fato de Sasuke ser mais rápido do que eu.

– Vamos lá. Pode fazer as suas perguntas. - ele disse.

– Como você sabia que eu estaria na biblioteca hoje? - perguntei.

– Um bom palpite.

Eu não acreditei que Sasuke estivesse ali por um palpite. Havia algo nele que era quase predatório. Sasuke disparou para a esquerda. Eu fiz o movimento oposto, fugindo para trás do carro. Quando ele parou, eu também parei ficando na trazeira e ele na frente do carro.

– Onde você esteve domingo à tarde? - perguntei. - Você por acaso me seguiu quando eu fazia compras com a Ino?

Talvez Sasuke não fosse o cara da máscara de Hóquei, mais isso não o livrava dos acontecimentos perturbadores que vinhas acontecendo ultimamente. Eu sábia que ele escondia algo de mim. Ele vinha escondendo desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Aliás, várias coisas estranhas vinham acontecendo depois que eu conheci Sasuke naquele dia.

– Não. - ele respondeu. - Aliás, como foi? Comprou alguma coisa interessante?

– Talvez. - falei pega de surpresa.

– Como o quê?

Ino e eu tínhamos passado na Fashion Model. Gastei trinta yens em um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha fio dental preta rendada que Ino tinha me convencido a levar. Mais eu nunca iria contar esse tipo de coisa para ele. Em vez disso eu relatei para ele como tinha sido aquela noite, começando pela sensação de estar sendo seguida e terminando com Ino na beira da estrada, vitima de um assalto brutal.

– E então. - exigi depois que contei tudo. - Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer depois disso?

– Não

– Você não tem a mínima ideia do que aconteceu com a Ino? - voltei a perguntar o pressionando.

– Também não. - ele respondeu.

– Eu não acredito em você. - falei.

– É por que você tem dificuldade de confiar nas pessoas. - ele disse apoiando as suas mãos no capô. - Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes.

Senti o meu sangue ferver. Sasuke tinha mudado o rumo da conversa outra vez. Eu realmente odiava me lembrar do fato dele saber informações particulares ao meu respeito, como por exemplo, minha dificuldade de confiar nas pessoas.

Sasuke avançou no sentido horário. Fugi dele mais uma vez parando quando ele parava. Os olhos deles estavam fixos nos meus, quase como se ele estivesse tentando ler através dos meus olhos, qual seria o meu próximo movimento.

– Aquilo, realmente aconteceu no Arcanjo? - perguntei. - Você me salvou?

– Se eu tivesse te salvado, nós não estaríamos aqui tendo essa conversa. - respondeu Sasuke.

– Você quer dizer que se não tivesse me salvado nós não estaríamos aqui. Por que eu teria morrido. - falei.

– Não foi isso que eu disse.

Eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que ele queria dizer.

– Por que não estaríamos aqui? - perguntei confusa.

– Você ainda estaria. - ele deu uma pausa. - Mais eu provavelmente não.

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que Sasuke estava dizendo, ele disparou na minha direção mais uma vez, agora atacando pela direita. Fiquei confusa por um instante, e deixei que a distância entre nós diminuísse. Mais em vez de parar, Sasuke deu uma volta completa em torno do carro. Tentei fugir, indo na direção do acesso à garagem.

Cheguei a passar por três carros antes que ele me segurasse pelo braço, me virando e me jogando contra um pilar de concreto colando o seu corpo no meu com uma de sua perna no meio das minhas impossibilitando qualquer tentativa de fuga.

– O seu plano falhou. - ele disse.

O olhei com raiva, mais havia um bocado de pânico escondido atrás da raiva. Ele mostrou um sorriso que transbordava intenções sombrias, confirmando que eu tinha todos os motivos para suar descontroladamente.

Sasuke me fitava predador, como se eu fosse a sua presa. O meu coração batia acelerado quando ele se aproximava mais e mais de mim. Uma de suas mãos foi até o meu rosto me puxando para si, selando os nossos lábios. A sua outra mão agarrava a minha cintura colando mais ainda os nossos corpos enquanto eu sentia a sua língua em meus lábios pedindo passagem e com um pouco de relutância eu concedi. O seu beijo era voraz e faminto, a sua língua explorava cada canto de minha boca. A cada segundo eu ficava mais imprensada contra o seu corpo e a parede de concreto. Eu sentia os meus seios sendo esmagados por seu peitoral enquanto as minhas mãos iam em direção de seu pescoço o enlaçando. Eu já começava a sentir a elevação de sua calça contra a minha barriga, mais logo nos separamos por falta de ar.

Ofegante e tentando controlar a minha frequência cardíaca, abri os meus olhos e fitei os seus, que estavam mais negros do que nunca. Eu não acredito que o beijei ele de novo, e o pior eu tinha gostado, e muito. Mais isso não está certo, Sasuke era um mistério e eu ainda não confiava nele para ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ele.

Com o resto de forças que ainda me restava, deslizei as minhas mãos para o seu peito e o empurrei. Mais o máximo que eu consegui foi que ele se afastasse alguns centímetros de mim.

– Porque você fez isso? - perguntei.

– Por que eu senti vontade. - ele respondeu. – Você é bem deliciosa que eu não resisti.

Sasuke estava com aquele sorriso debochado nos lábios enquanto avaliava as minhas reações. Corei e virei o meu rosto para o lado tentando esconder o rubor e constrangimento. Resolvi mudei o assunto.

– O que está acontecendo? - exclamei, esforçando-me para me parecer hostil. - Como é que eu posso jurar ouvir sua voz na minha cabeça? E por que você disse que só veio estudar por minha causa?

– Eu estava cansado de admirar as suas pernas à distância. - ele disse.

– Pare de enrolar, eu quero a verdade. - engoli em seco. - Mereço saber de tudo.

– Saber de tudo. - ele repetiu, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios vermelhos e inchados por causa do beijo - Será que tem a ver com a promessa que você fez de me desnudar? Sobre o que mesmo nós estamos falando?

Eu não conseguia me lembrar do que estávamos falando, eu de alguma forma estava confusa. Tudo que eu sábia era que o olhar do Sasuke me queimava. Eu tinha que parar de olhar nos olhos dele e fitei as minhas mãos que estavam suadas pelo nervosismo e as escondi atrás de mim.

– Eu preciso ir embora. - falei. - Tenho dever de casa.

– O que aconteceu lá? - Sasuke perguntou apontando com o queixo na direção do elevador.

– Não aconteceu nada.

Antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo, ele pegou a minha mão deslizando os seus dedos nos meus prendo-os aos dele.

– Os nós de seus dedos estão brancos. - ele disse passando os seus lábios sobre eles. - E você apareceu com uma expressão perturbada.

– Me deixa. - falei. - E eu não estou nem um pouco perturbada. Não estou. Se me der licença, tenho dever de casa...

– Sakura. - Sasuke pronunciou o meu nome suavemente, com toda intenção de obter o que queria.

– Eu tive uma briga com a Karin Kojitsu. - falei, mais não sabia por que eu confessei. A única coisa que eu queria, era da para Sasuke mais uma janela para ele olhar o que se passa em mim. - Está satisfeito? Vai me deixar ir embora agora?

– Karin Kojitsu? - ele perguntou.

Tentei soltar a minha mão da sua, mais ele não tinha intenção de solta-la.

– Você não sabe quem é Karin? - perguntei em tom de cinismo. - Difícil de acreditar, por que em primeiro lugar, você estuda na KHS. E em segundo lugar, você possui um cromossomo Y.

– Me conte sobre a briga. - ele disse.

– Ela chamou a Ino de burra. - falei.

– E?

– Eu a chamei de água de salsicha.

Sasuke parecia fazer um esforço enorme para não gargalhar.

– Foi só isso? Nada de socos, mordidas, arranhões e puxões de cabelo? - ele perguntou e o olhei com cara feia. - Eu vou ter que te ensinar a lutar meu Anjo?

– Não preciso, eu sei lutar. - falei levantando o meu queixo apesar da mentira. - Eu já tive aulas de boxe.

Isso não era mentira. Eu fiz algumas aulas de Box à dois anos atrás, mais desisti na quarta aula por que eu era um lixo.

Sasuke se afastou um pouco de mim estendendo as duas mãos como se fosse um alvo.

– Pode bater. - ele disse. - O mais forte que puder.

– Não sou fã... De violência gratuita. - falei.

– Estamos sozinhos aqui em baixo. - ele falou. Os bicos de sua bota estavam alinhados com os bicos do meu sapato. - Um cara como eu poderia se aproveitar de uma garota como você.

– Como você fez agora pouco? - falei com sarcasmo sentindo a minha face esquentar de leve enquanto eu se lembrava do beijo agora a pouco.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso malicioso.

– Vai dizer que não gostou? Bom de qualquer jeito é melhor mostrar que sabe se defender.

Dei um passo para trás e a moto negra de Sasuke entrou no meu campo de visão.

– Vou te dar uma carona. - ele ofereceu.

– Eu vou a pé.

– Está tarde e escuro. - ele disse.

Gostasse ou não, Sasuke tinha razão. Eu estava envolvida numa batalha interior. Eu só tinha duas opções ruins: Ir de carona com o Sasuke ou ir a pé e encontrar alguém muito pior lá fora.

– Eu estou começando a pensar, que a única razão de você me oferecer carona é por que você sabe que eu odeio essa coisa. – falei enquanto nós íamos em direção àquela máquina monstruosa

Soltei um suspiro nervoso colocando o capacete e subindo na garupa atrás de Sasuke. Não era culpa minha o fato de ter ficado aconchegada e colada nas costas de Sasuke. O assento não era espaçoso.

Sasuke parecia que estava se divertindo com tudo isso e disse.

– Pois eu consigo pensar em mais algumas razões.

Ele seguiu a rampa da garagem a rumo à saída. Uma cancela vermelha e uma máquina de venda interrompia a passagem. Sasuke diminuiu a velocidade para jogar dinheiro na máquina e fazendo o meu corpo se chocar mais ainda com as costas dele. Colocou as moedas e então dirigiu rua a cima.

[...]

Sasuke desligou o motor na entrada da minha garagem. Eu me segurei nele para manter equilíbrio enquanto descia e entreguei o capacete.

– Obrigada pela carona. - falei.

– O que você vai fazer sábado à noite? - ele perguntou me fitando.

Momento de pausa antes que eu abrisse a boca para falar.

– Eu tenho um encontro com o meu par de sempre.

A frase pareceu despertar o seu interesse.

– Par de sempre? - ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– O dever de casa.

– Cancele.

Eu estava mais relaxada agora. Sasuke era quente, forte tinha um perfume fantástico e beijava muito bem. Se eu fechasse os olhos eu podia ainda sentir os seus lábios macios se movimentando nos meus. No caminho que percorremos até em casa, nada de estranho aconteceu, ninguém pulara sobre nós no caminho. Pela primeira vez nesse dia eu me senti segura com o Sasuke. Tirando o fato de ele ter me encurralado em um túnel e possivelmente andar me seguindo. Talvez nem tão segura assim. Mais de alguma forma eu gostava de sua companhia, e a cada dia eu ansiava por vê-lo.

– Eu não saio com estranhos. - falei.

– Sorte a sua que eu saio. - ele disse ligando o motor. - Pego você as cinco.

E fez a curva indo embora me deixando lá parada o vendo-o se distanciar com uma cara de taxo enquanto eu processava o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

Espero que tenham gostado, e nos vemos semana que vem.

Beijos e Já ne...


	18. Um Encontro Com o Sasuke

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Olá meus leitores queridos, como vão?_

_Chegando nesse domingãooo com mais um capitulo inédito para vcs e espero que gostem._

_Agradeço aos comentários anteriores e vou respondê-los ainda hoje._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 18: Um Encontro Com o Sasuke<br>_**

Uma chuva caia todo o sábado, e eu fiquei sentada próxima à janela, observando as poças no gramado aumentando de tamanho. Um livro de geografia estava em meu colo, uma caneca de chocolate quente pela metade aos pés, enquanto um lápis girava entre os meus dedos. A folha de trinta questionários que estava sobre o livro, estava quase toda em branco. E isso era ruim, muito ruim.

Minha mãe tinha saído para a sua aula de ioga quase meia hora. Embora eu tivesse ensaiado o resto da semana, diversa maneiras de contar sobre o encontro que eu tinha com Sasuke para a minha mãe, que eu acabei deixando-a sair sem contar nada a ela. Eu disse a mim mesma que isso não era nada. Poxa eu tenho dezessete anos, e podia decidir quando e por que sair de casa, mais o problema era que deveria ter avisado a ela que iria sair. Maravilha. Agora eu vou sair por ai, com a minha culpa a noite inteira.

Quando o relógio da parede do corredor soou 4hr30min da tarde, fiquei satisfeita em deixar o dever de lado e correr para o quarto para me arrumar. Eu tinha passado o dia todo ocupada com o dever de casa e as tarefas domésticas, e isso me ajudou a não ficar pensando no encontro que eu teria com Sasuke. Mais agora que faltava pouco, a minha ansiedade superava tudo. Não importava se queria ou não pensar no assunto, Sasuke e eu tínhamos questões mal resolvidas. O nosso último beijo tinha sido incrível. Não tinha duvidas que eu queira mais, só não tinha certeza de está pronta para aquela noite. E além do mais, não ajudava o fato de eu ficar me lembrando do aviso de Ino o tempo todo, como se fosse um alerta vermelho no fundo da minha mente. _Fique longe de Sasuke._

Fui para frente do espelho e comecei a me examinar. A maquiagem era mínima, era só uma camada leve de rímel. Meus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando a minha franja um pouco longa caindo um pouco acima dos meus olhos. Os lábios bem que mereciam um pouco de gloss. Lambi o lábio inferior, que ganhou um brilho úmido. Aquilo me fez pensar sobre o beijo de quarta que Sasuke e eu trocamos, e senti uma onda de calor. Se o beijo dele já causava aquele reboliço todo, como deveria ser... _As outras coisas_. Meu reflexo no espelho sorriu.

_"Não é nada demais", _disse a mim mesma enquanto colocava um brinco com gotas de topázio. Fiquei pensando o que Sasuke teria em mente. Jantar? Cinema?

_"Isto é muito parecido com um encontro para estudar biologia" _disse o meu reflexo com um ar indiferente. _"Só que não tem biologia e nem estudos"_

Vesti uma calça jeans clara e justa, a minha blusa de seda lilás de alças fininhas que destacava os meus seios e sapatilhas e então eu ouvi uma batida na porta.

– JÁ ESTOU INDO! - gritei, enquanto descia a escada.

Dei uma olhada no espelho do corredor e então abri a porta da frente, onde encontrei dois homens com capa de chuva diante da varanda.

– Sakura Haruno. - disse o detetive Hatake, mostrando o distintivo policial. - Nos encontramos novamente.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntei depois de um momento que levei para recuperar a minha voz.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para ao lado e disse.

– Você se lembra do meu parceiro, o detetive Gai Maito? Importa-se de fazermos algumas perguntas?

Ele não parecia está pedindo permissão, o seu tom era quase ameaçador para falar a verdade.

– O quê houve? - perguntei dividindo o meu olhar entre os dois.

– A sua mãe está em casa? - perguntou o detetive Hatake.

– Ela está na aula de ioga. - respondi estranhando aqueles dois ali. - Por quê? O que aconteceu?

Os dois limparam os pés no tapete da varanda e entraram em casa.

– Pode nos contar o que houve entre você e Karin Kojitsu na biblioteca, na noite de quarta? - perguntou o detetive Maito desabando no sofá.

O detetive Hatake continuou em pé, examinando as fotos da família distribuídas na prateleira da lareira.

Precisei de um momento para entender. A biblioteca. Quarta à noite. Karin Kojitsu.

– Está tudo bem com a Karin? - perguntei.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Karin não tinha um lugar especial no meu coração. Mais isso não significava que eu queria ela metida em encrencas ou pior, correndo perigo. Principalmente se a encrenca me envolvesse.

O detetive Hatake pôs as mãos nos quadris e disse.

– O que faz você pensar que ela não está bem?

– Eu não fiz nada com a Karin. - falei automaticamente.

– Por que as duas estavam discutindo? - perguntou o detetive Maito. - O segurança da biblioteca disse que o clima entre vocês duas estava ficando pesado.

– Não foi bem assim.

– Como foi então?- ele perguntou, me fitando sério.

– A gente trocou insultos. - falei, esperando que isso bastasse.

– Que tipo de insultos? - ele insistiu.

– Grosserias estupidas. - eu disse me lembrando.

– Vou precisar ouvir essas grosserias, Sakura.

– Eu a chamei de água de salsicha. - falei sentindo o meu rosto ficar corado e a minha voz deixou transparecer a humilhação. Se a situação não fosse séria eu inventaria um insulto mais cruel do que esse.

Os detetives se entreolharam.

– Você a ameaçou? - perguntou o detetive Maito.

– Não.

– Para onde você foi depois que saiu da biblioteca? - ele perguntou.

– Eu vim para casa.

– Você seguiu Karin?

– Não. - falei já cansada daquele interrogatório. - Como eu disse eu vim direto para casa. Agora vão me dizer o que aconteceu com a Karin?

– Você tem alguma testemunha? - perguntou o detetive Hatake.

– Sim. O meu colega de biologia. - falei. - Ele me viu na biblioteca e me ofereceu carona.

Eu estava em pé apoiada no vão da porta que dava para a sala. O detetive Hatake se aproximou e ficou bem na minha frente.

– Me fale sobre esse seu colega de biologia. - ele exigiu.

– Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - perguntei confusa, e me perguntando aonde ele queria chegar.

– É uma pergunta bem simples. - ele disse abrindo as mãos. - Mais se você quer que eu seja especifico eu posso ser. Quando eu estava no ensino médio, eu só oferecia carona para as garotas que me interessavam. Agora me responda. Qual é o seu relacionamento com esse colega de biologia... Fora da sala de aula?

– Você está de brincadeira, não está? – perguntei, e vi o canto de sua boca se erguer.

– Foi o que eu pensei. Você mandou seu namorado dar uma surra na Karin Kojitsu? - o detetive Hatake perguntou.

– Karin levou uma surra? - perguntei incrédula.

Ele se chegou mais perto com os olhos negros e penetrantes fixados em mim.

– Você queria mostrar a ela o que acontece com garotas que não consegue ficar de boca fechada? Você achou que ela merecia apanhar um pouquinho? Eu conheci garotas como Karin na escola. Elas pedem por isso não é? Karin estava pedindo por isso, Sakura? - o detetive Hatake me impressionava como se eu fosse uma criminosa. - Alguém deu uma bela surra nela na noite de quarta, e eu acho que você sabe mais do que está dizendo.

Eu estava me esforçando para processar tudo que ele tinha me dito. Talvez fosse uma mera coincidência que eu tivesse me queixado de Karin a Sasuke na mesma noite em que ela levou a surra.

– Nós vamos precisar falar com o seu namorado. - disse o detetive Maito.

– Ele não é meu namorado. É o meu colega de biologia.

– Ele está vindo para cá agora? - ele perguntou.

Eu sábia que eu deveria dizer tudo. Mais depois de refletir um pouco, eu não conseguia admitir que Sasuke pudesse machucar Karin. Karin não era a melhor pessoa do mundo e tinha conquistado mais de uma dúzia de inimigos. E muito deles poderiam ser capazes dessa brutalidade com ela, mais Sasuke não era um deles. Violência gratuita não era bem o seu estilo.

– Não. - menti.

O detetive Hatake deu um sorriso sem graça e perguntou.

– Vai passar a noite de sábado toda arrumada em casa?

– Mais ou menos isso. - eu disse seca.

O detetive Maito retirou um bloquinho do bolso do casaco e uma caneta e disse.

– Vamos precisar do nome e do telefone dele.

[...]

Dez minutos depois que os detetives partiram, um jipe Comander preto subiu na calçada. Sasuke correu na chuva até a varanda, vestido com jeans escuros, botas e uma camiseta cinza de mangas compridas.

– Carro novo? - perguntei depois que abri a porta.

Ele deu um sorriso misterioso.

– Ganhei há algumas noites, na mesa de sinuca. - ele disse.

– Alguém apostou um carro? - perguntei.

– O cara não ficou muito feliz com isso. - ele disse. - Vou me manter longe de becos escuros por algum tempo.

– Você soube o que aconteceu com a Karin Kojitsu? - soltei esperando que ele se surpreendesse com a pergunta.

– Não, o que ouve?

A sua resposta veio com naturalidade, e eu disse para mim mesma que talvez ele estivesse sendo verdadeiro. Mais infelizmente quando o assunto era mentir, Sasuke não parecia um amador.

– Alguém deu uma surra nela. - falei.

– Que pena.

– Você teria alguma ideia de quem poderia ter feito isso com ela? - perguntei.

Se Sasuke percebeu a minha preocupação na voz, ele não demostrou. Apoiou-se na grade da varanda e coçou o queixo pensativo.

– Não.

Será que ele estaria escondendo algo? Mais detectar mentiras não era o meu forte, nunca foi. Eu não tinha experiência com isso, normalmente eu me cercava de pessoas confiáveis... Normalmente.

[...]

Sasuke estacionou o seu jipe atrás do fliperama do Pain. Quando chegamos à frente da fila, o caixa pousou os olhos primeiro no Sasuke e depois em mim. E continuou nesse lá e cá, como se estivesse tentando entender aquilo.

– E aí? - disse Sasuke, e colocou três notas de dez yens sobre o balcão.

O caixa transferiu o olhar atento para mim. Ele tinha percebido que eu não conseguia parar de fitar os vários Pierces espalhados em seu rosto e várias tatuagens em seus braços. Ele passou algo - chiclete? Tabaco? - para o outro lado de seus lábios e disse com um tom rude.

– Está vendo alguma coisa interessante aqui?

– Gosto dos seus piec... - comecei.

Ele deixou a mostra os seus dentes caninos afiados. Sasuke me puxou para dentro.

– Acho que ele não foi muito com a minha cara. - eu sussurrei para o Sasuke quando estávamos a uma distância mais segura.

– O Pain não vai com a cara de ninguém. - ele disse.

– Ele que é o Pain, do fliperama do Pain? - perguntei curiosa.

– Esse é o Pain júnior, do fliperama do Pain. O Pain "Pai" morreu há alguns anos. - Sasuke explicou.

– Como? - perguntei.

– Briga de bar. Lá embaixo.

Senti uma vontade imensa de dar meia volta e sair correndo para o jipe e dar o fora daqui.

– Estamos em segurança? - perguntei acanhada fazendo Sasuke lançar um olhar enviesado.

– Anjo

– Não custa nada perguntar né? - disse.

Lá em baixo as mesas de sinuca pareciam exatamente como da última vez que estive aqui. Mesas de pôquer espalhadas nas laterais. Trilhos de luz baixa atravessando o teto. O cheiro de concentrado de tabaco poluía o ar.

Sasuke escolheu a mesa mais distante da escada. Pegou duas latas de coca cola zero e me entregou uma.

– Eu nunca joguei sinuca. - confessei.

– Escolha um taco. - ele disse mostrando a prateleira com tacos na parede. Tirei um e voltei para a mesa de sinuca. Sasuke colocou a mão na boca para esconder o sorriso. - O que foi?

– Não tem _home rum _no jogo de sinuca. - ele disse.

Fiz sim com a cabeça.

– Sem _home runs. _Entendi. - falei fazendo o sorriso dele aumentar.

– Você está segurando o taco como se fosse um bastão de beisebol.

Eu olhei para as minhas mãos. Ele tinha razão. Eu estava segurando o taco como se fosse um bastão, e eu nem tinha percebido.

– Eu fico mais a vontade assim. - falei.

Ele se moveu pata atrás de mim, pôs as suas mãos nos meus quadris e me colocou diante da mesa. Em seguida deslizou os braços a minha volta colando o seu corpo atrás de meu e segurou o taco.

– Assim. - ele disse próximo ao meu ouvido, conduzindo a minha mão direita alguns centímetros para o alto do taco. - E... Assim. - ele prosseguiu, pegando a minha mão esquerda e formando um circulo com meu polegar e meu indicador. Em seguida plantou a minha mão esquerda na mesa, como se fosse um tripé. Empurrou a ponta do taco de sinuca pelo círculo, por sobre o nó do meu dedo médio. - Incline o corpo.

Eu me curvei sobre a mesa de sinuca e Sasuke inclinou o seu corpo sobre o meu, sentindo a respiração dele no meu pescoço, causando-me arrepios. Ele deu um puxão para trás e o taco deslizou por dentro do círculo.

– Qual é a bola que você quer acertar? - ele perguntou, referindo-se ao triângulo de bolas arrumado na outra ponta da mesa. - A amarela, na frente é uma boa escolha.

Os seus lábios roçava a minha orelha, me deixando desconcertada, sem poder pensar direito.

– Vermelho é a minha cor favorita. - eu disse me esforçando o máximo para ignorar a sensação que eu estava sentindo de ter Sasuke colado atrás de mim

– Que seja a vermelha.

Sasuke fez o taco deslizar para frente e para trás pelo circulo, mirando na bola, ensaiando a tacada.

Forcei a vista na direção da bola branca, e depois para enxergar o triângulo de bolas, mais distante na mesa.

– Você está um pouquinho fora de posição. - eu disse fitando as bolas.

Senti-o sorrir.

– Aposta quanto?

– Cinco yens. - falei e senti que ele balançava suavemente a cabeça.

– Eu prefiro a sua jaqueta. - ele disse.

– A minha jaqueta? - perguntei confusa.

– Sim. Eu quero você sem ela.

Meu braço foi para frente, e o taco deslizou por entre meus dedos, acertando a bola branca, que por sua vez avançou, e atingiu a bola vermelha e desfez o triângulo. As bolas rolavam em todas as direções.

– Tudo bem. - eu disse tirando a jaqueta jeans. - Talvez você tenha-me impressionado um pouquinho.

Sasuke examinou minha blusa de seda. Os seus olhos estavam tão negros quanto o céu escuro, a expressão contemplativa.

– Bonita... Blusa. - ele disse fitando o decote da blusa me deixando encabulada.

Em seguida ele andou pela mesa, examinando a disposição das bolas.

– Cinco yens que você não consegue encaçapar a bola azul listrada. - eu disse, escolhendo-a de propósito. Estava protegida da branca, no meio de um escudo de bolas coloridas.

– Eu não quero o seu dinheiro. - disse Sasuke.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e uma covinha mínima formou-se em seu rosto.

Minha temperatura subiu mais um grau.

– E o que você quer? - perguntei.

Sasuke abaixou o taco até a mesa, ensaiou uma vez a tacada e acertou com força a bola branca. Ela atingiu a verde, que bateu na bola 8, que em seguida empurrou a bola azul listrada para dentro da caçapa.

Dei uma risada nervosa e tentei disfarçar estalando os dedos, num tique que eu nunca me permitia.

– Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja mais do que um pouquinho impressionada. - falei.

Sasuke ainda estava curvado sobre a mesa, e levantou o olhar na minha direção. Aquilo esquentou a minha pele.

– Não tínhamos combinado a aposta. - eu disse um pouco desesperada, resistindo a tentação de mudar de posição.

O taco estava um tanto escorregadio na minha mão. E discretamente passei-o na coxa.

Como se eu já não tivesse suando o bastante, Sasuke disse.

– Você fica me devendo. E um dia eu vou cobrar.

Ri, mais sem muita convicção.

– Vai sonhando.

Passos ressoou na escada do outro lado da sala. Um sujeito alto, erguido, bonito, olhos negros e cabelos pretos amarrado num rabo de cavalo baixo e bem parecido com o Sasuke apareceu. Olhou primeiro para Sasuke e depois para mim. Um sorriso vagaroso apareceu em seu rosto, ele se aproximou e deu um gole na minha coca que eu tinha deixado na beirada da mesa de sinuca.

– Com licença, acho que... - comecei a falar.

– Você não me contou que ela era tão encantadora aos olhos. - ele disse para o Sasuke, enxugando a boca com a parte de trás da mão.

– Também não contei que você é um ser bem desagradável. - devolveu Sasuke, com a boca relaxada antes de mostrar um sorriso.

O sujeito se apoiou ao meu lado na mesa de sinuca e estendeu a mão na minha direção.

– Meu nome é Itachi, querida.

Com relutância apertei a mão dele. Ele era mesmo muito parecido com o Sasuke, só um pouco mais velho que ele. Mais não deixava de ser lindo.

– Sakura.

– Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa? - perguntou Itachi lançando um olhar questionador para nós dois

– Não. - exclamei na mesma hora em que Sasuke disse "sim".

De repente ele pulou sobre Sasuke, com ar brincalhão, e os dois caíram no chão rolando e trocando socos. Houve o som de risadas, de punhos socando a carne e de tecido sendo rasgado; as costas nuas de Sasuke apareceram diante de meus olhos. Duas cicatrizes espessas atravessavam. Começavam na altura dos rins e subiam até as escapulas, unindo-se para formar um V de cabeça para baixo. As marcas eram tão grotescas que eu quase me engasguei de horror.

– Ei saia de cima de mim. - urrou Itachi

Sasuke saiu e, enquanto se levantava a camisa rasgada se abriu. Ele a tirou e a jogou na lata de lixo, no canto.

– A sua camisa. - ele disse a Itachi.

Itachi me lançou uma piscadela mal-intencionada.

– O que você acha Sakura? Devemos dar uma camisa a ele?

Sasuke avançou sobre ele brincalhão, e as mãos de Itachi voaram até seus ombros.

– Calma rapaz. - disse Itachi, recuando.

Ele tirou o suéter preto e o jogou para Sasuke ficando só com uma camiseta branca e justa por baixo, revelando os seus músculos.

Enquanto Sasuke enfiava o suéter sobre músculos abdominais tão definidos que me causaram frio na barriga, Itachi se voltou para mim.

– Ele te contou como ganhou o apelido?

– Que apelido? - perguntei.

– O nome que ele usa.

– Como?

– Antes do nosso amigo Sasuke se envolver com sinuca, o rapaz gostava de um bom Box irlandês, sem luvas. Ele não era muito bom. - Itachi sacudiu a cabeça. - Para falar a verdade, ele era péssimo. Passei várias horas remendando o sujeito, que para aliviar a frustação bebia garrafas e mais garrafas de Saquê da marca _Sasuke_, e logo depois todo mundo começou a chama-lo de Sasuke por causa da marca do Saquê que ele tomava. Eu disse para ele parar com o Box, mas ele não me ouvia.

Eu sábia que Sasuke era marca de bebida, mais eu nunca pensei esse era o seu nome verdadeiro. Eu sei que tem muitas pessoas que botam vários nomes estranhos em seus filhos, e eu não estranhei quando ele me disse para chama-lo de Sasuke.

Olhei para ele, que me deu um sorriso medalha de ouro em brigas de bar. O sorriso por si só já era bastante assustador, mais sob a fachada áspera guardada um tom de desejo. Mais do que um tom, para falar a verdade. Uma sinfonia inteira de desejo.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça na direção da escada e estendeu a mão para mim.

– Vamos sair daqui. - ele disse.

– Para onde vamos? - perguntei com o estômago em polvorosa.

– Você vai ver.

Enquanto subíamos a escada, Itachi gritou para mim.

– Boa sorte com essa aí, querida.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

Gostáram?

Sasuke, marca de Sake? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk sou pirada, não sou?

Itachi apareceu para quem é fã do moreno mais velho.

Espero que tenha gostado e domingo que vem eu atualizo.

Beijos de fruta.


	19. Apresentação ou Entrevista?

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yoooooo meus amores da Cherry, como vão?  
>Como prometido está ai mais um capitulo novo para vocês.<br>Obrigada pelos comentarios anteriores.  
>Boa Leitura.<em>

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 19: Apresentação ou Entrevista?<br>_**

No caminho de volta, Sasuke pegou a saída em _Young_ e estacionou perto da histórica fábrica de papel de Young, as margens do rio Kanawabe. No passado, a fábrica tinha sido usada para transformar polpa de árvore em papel. Agora a antiga fábrica tinha se transformado num enorme Mc Donald da cidade.

Ainda chovia muito e a noite tinha abaixado sobre nós. Eu devia chegar em casa antes da minha mãe. Não havia contado para ela que estava saindo por que... Bem, a verdade era que Sasuke não era o tipo de cara que fazia as mães sorrirem. Ele era aquele tipo que fazia com que elas trocassem as fechaduras da casa.

– Podemos pedir para a viagem? - perguntei.

Sasuke abriu a porta do motorista.

– O que vai querer?

– Um X-Burger de peru. Sem picles. Ah, e sem maionese. - falei.

– Vou ver o que posso fazer. - ele disse afastando-se.

Sasuke deixou as chaves na ignição e a calefação ligada. Nos primeiros minutos, revi a nossa noite até aquele momento. Então me ocorreu pela cabeça que eu estava sozinha no jipe de Sasuke. Seu espaço particular.

Se eu fosse Sasuke e quisesse esconder alguma coisa altamente secreta, não esconderia no quarto, no armário da escola, e nem mesmo na mochila, que poderiam ser confiscados ou revistados sem qualquer aviso. Eu esconderia em meu reluzente jipe negro com um sofisticado sistema de alarme.

Soltei o cinto de segurança e vistoriei a pilha de livros escolares que estava em meus pés, sentindo num sorriso misterioso se abrir na minha boca com a ideia de descobrir algum segredo de Sasuke. Eu não estava esperando encontrar nada em particular. Eu já ficaria satisfeita com a combinação de seu armário ou o endereço de sua casa. Remexendo em antigos trabalhos escolares que se amontoavam sobre os tapetes, encontrei um purificador de ar com o perfume de pinho usado, um CD do Metallica - _Kill 'Em All_–, pontas de lápis e uma nota fiscal de um supermercado de quarta às 22hr18. Nada de especial supreendentemente ou revelador.

Abri o porta-luvas e vasculhei o manual de operações e outros documentos. Vislumbrei um reluzente cromado, e as pontas dos meus dedos esbarraram em metal. Extraí de lá de dentro uma lanterna de aço e a liguei, mais nada aconteceu. Desatarraxei a parte de baixo, pensando que a lanterna parecia um pouco leve. De fato estava sem pilha. Fiquei pensando por que Sasuke guardava uma lanterna inútil no porta-luvas. Foi o último pensamento que tive antes que meus olhos batessem no liquido cor de ferrugem que estava seco em uma das pontas da lanterna.

_Sangue._

Muito cuidadosamente, devolvi a lanterna ao porta-luvas e fechei a porta. Disse para mim mesma que havia um monte de situações em que se poderia manchar uma lanterna com sangue. Como segurá-la com uma mão machucada, usá-la para empurrar um animal morto para a beira da estrada... Batê-la com força contra um corpo, repetidamente, até sangrar.

Com o coração aos pulos, precipitei-me de concluir a primeira ideia que me passou pela cabeça. Sasuke havia mentido. Ele tinha atacado Karin. Ele tinha me deixado em casa quarta à noite e trocado a moto pelo jipe e partido para procura-la. Ou talvez os seus caminhos tivessem se cruzado por acaso e ele tivesse reagido por impulso. De uma forma ou outra, Karin estava ferida, havia policiais no meio e Sasuke era o culpado.

Racionalmente, eu sabia que se tratava de uma conclusão apressada e que possivelmente eu estava forçando a barra, mas do ponto de vista emocional os riscos eram grandes demais para que me desse ao luxo de dar um passo atrás e pensar com cuidado. Sasuke tinha um passado assustador e muitos, muitos segredos. Se violência insensata e brutal era um deles, eu não estava segura andando por aí com ele.

O brilho de um relâmpago distante iluminou o horizonte. Sasuke deixou a lanchonete e atravessou o estacionamento correndo segurando uma sacola parda em suas mãos e dois refrigerantes na outra. Deu a volta até o lado do motorista e entrou jipe. Ele tirou o boné de beisebol para sacudir a chuva do cabelo. Ele me entregou a sacola parda e disse.

– Um X-Burger de peru, sem maionese e nem picles, e alguma bebida para ajudar a engoli-lo.

– Você agrediu Karin Kojitsu? – perguntei calmamente. – Eu quero a verdade... Agora.

Sasuke afastou a sua coca da boca. Os olhos dele penetraram os meus.

– O quê?

– A lanterna no porta-luvas, explique-a. – exigi.

– Você foi fuxicar o porta-luvas? – ele disse, mais não parecia incomodado, mais também não parecia estar gostando daquilo.

– Tem sangue seco na lanterna. – comecei ainda o fitando. – A polícia apareceu mais cedo na minha casa. Acham que eu estou envolvida. Karin foi agredida na quarta à noite, logo depois que eu contei para você que não a suporto.

Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada seca e sem humor.

– Você acha que eu usei a lanterna para agredir a Karin?

Ele tateou o banco de trás do banco e tirou uma grande arma.

– AHHHHHHHH! – gritei.

Ele veio para frente e tampou a minha boca com a mão.

– É uma arma de _paintball. –_ ele disse.

Seu tom de voz tinha esfriado consideravelmente.

Meu olhar ia e vinha entre a arma e Sasuke, e senti que os meus olhos estavam arregalados.

– Joguei _paintball_ no início dessa semana. – ele disse. – Achei que tínhamos falado sobre isso.

– N-Não explica o sangue na lanterna. – falei.

– Não é sangue, é tinta. Estávamos disputando a captura da bandeira. – ele disse.

Meus olhos se voltaram para o porta-luvas onde estava guardada a lanterna. A lanterna era... A bandeira. Uma mistura de alívio, estupidez e culpa me invadiram por ter acusado Sasuke injustamente.

– Nossa. – exclamei desajeitadamente, me sentindo uma estúpida. – Eu sinto muito.

Sasuke olhava fixamente o para-brisa, respirando fundo. Fiquei pensando se ele estaria usando o silêncio para esfriar a cabeça um pouquinho. Afinal, eu havia acabado de acusá-lo de agressão. Eu me sentia péssima, mais a minha cabeça estava mexida de mais para pedir desculpas adequadamente.

– Pelo que você me falou, Karin fez um monte de inimigos. – a voz do Sasuke ecoou quebrando o silêncio no jipe.

– Tenho certeza que Ino e eu estamos no topo da lista. – falei, tentando amenizar os ânimos, mais aquilo também não era inteiramente uma brincadeira.

[...]

Sasuke se aproximou da minha casa e desligou o motor. O boné cobria os olhos, mais agora a boca mantinha uma sugestão de um sorriso. Os lábios pareciam macios e suaves, e eu estava tendo muito trabalho para não olhá-los. Acima de tudo, sentia-me grata por ele ter me perdoado.

– Precisamos praticar mais sinuca juntos, Anjo. – disse Sasuke.

– Por falar em sinuca. – limpei a garganta. – Eu queria saber quando e como você vai me cobrar... _Aquilo _que eu fiquei devendo.

– Hoje não. – ele disse. Os seus olhos observavam os meus, avaliando a minha reação.

Eu oscilava entre o relaxamento e o desapontamento. Principalmente o desapontamento.

– Eu tenho uma coisa para você. – ele disse.

Ele procurou algum objeto debaixo do assento e retirou lá debaixo um saco de papel branco com bolinhas vermelhas impressas. Era um saco do Ichiraku. Ele colocou aquilo entre nós.

– O que é isso? – perguntei, procurando olhar dentro da sacola, sem ter a menor ideia o que possa ser.

– Abra.

Retirei do saco uma caixa de cartolina e levantei a tampa. Lá de dentro havia um globo de vidro com uma miniatura do parque de diversões do Hungoi Jiun. Aros de metal tinham sido transformados em círculos para representar a roda gigante, aros retorcidos era a montanha-russa. Pequenos pedaços de metal manchado faziam às vezes de tapete mágico.

– É lindo. – eu disse um tanto estarrecida por Sasuke ter pensado em mim e ainda se dado o trabalho de me comprar um presente. – Muito obrigada. Eu juro, eu amei.

Ele tocou o vidro arredondado.

– Ali está o Arcanjo antes de ele ser remodelado. – ele falou.

Atrás da roda gigante, um arame fino subia e descia formando as colinas e os vales do Arcanjo. Um anjo de asas quebradas estava no ponto mais alto, com a cabeça curvada, olhando para baixo sem olhos.

– O que realmente aconteceu naquela noite que andamos no Arcanjo? – perguntei.

– Você não quer saber.

– Se me contar, você terá que me matar? – eu disse receosa.

– Nós não estamos sozinhos. – respondeu Sasuke, olhando o para-brisa.

Ergui a vista e vi minha mãe, já de pé, diante da porta aberta. Para o meu terror, ela saiu caminhando em direção do meu jipe.

– Deixe que eu falo. – disse guardando o globo de vidro de volta na caixa. – Não diga uma palavra, nem uma palavra!

Sasuke saltou do carro e veio abrir minha porta. Encontramos a minha mãe na metade do caminho.

– Eu não sabia que você ia sair. – disse ela com um sorriso nada descontraído.

Era um sorriso que dizia: _Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde._

_–_ Decidi de última hora. – expliquei.

– Voltei logo depois da ioga. – ela disse.

Mais o restante de sua fala estava explicito: _Sorte a minha, e azar o seu. _Eu tinha imaginado que ela sairia com os amigos depois da aula. Era o que ela fazia entre nove das dez vezes. Ela voltou à atenção para Sasuke.

– Estou feliz em finalmente conhece-lo. Aparentemente a minha filha é a sua fã. – ela disse.

Abri a boca para fazer uma apresentação rápida e me despedi logo do Sasuke, mais a minha mãe foi mais rápida.

– Sou a mãe da Sakura. Mebuki Haruno.

– Este é Sasuke. – eu disse, vasculhando a minha cabeça à procura de algo para dizer que interrompesse a troca de gentilezas. Mais a minha única ideia era gritar _Corra_! Ou simular um enfarte. De qualquer jeito, ambas as ideias pareciam humilhantes demais do que encarar uma conversa entre Sasuke e minha mãe.

– Sakura me contou que você nada. – disse a minha mãe.

Senti que Sasuke estremecia com risadas atrás de mim.

– Nadador? – ele questionou.

– Você faz parte da equipe de natação da escola, ou da liga municipal? – perguntou mamãe.

– É uma atividade mais... Recreativa. – disse Sasuke, lançando-me um olhar questionador.

– Recreação também é bom. – disse mamãe. – Onde você nada? No centro recreativo?

– Gosto mais de atividades ao ar livre. Rios e lagos.

– Mais não é muito frio? – ela perguntou.

Ao meu lado Sasuke me deu um cutucão. Fiquei pensando qual parte da história eu tinha perdido. Eu precisava concordar com a minha mãe. Konoha não era um lugar quente e tropical. Era muito frio para se nadar ao ar livre, mesmo durante o verão. Se Sasuke realmente nadasse ao ar livre, ele deveria ser maluco ou ter muita resistência à dor.

– Muito bem. – eu disse. – Sasuke precisa ir embora. – _Vá_, articulei para ele.

– É um jipe muito bonito. – disse mamãe. – Seus pais compraram para você?

– Eu mesmo comprei.

– Você deve ter um emprego e tanto. – comentou mamãe.

– Sirvo mesas no Ichiraku. – ele disse.

Sasuke dizia o mínimo possível, mantendo-se cuidadosamente em mistério. Eu ficava pensando como deveria ser a sua vida quando ele não está perto de mim. No fundo da minha mente, eu não parava de pensar em seu passado amedrontador. Todo esse tempo eu havia fantasiado sobre a descoberta de seus segredos sombrios e profundos por que eu queria provar pra mim mesma e para Sasuke que eu era capaz de sacar quem ele era. Mais agora eu queria saber seus segredos porque faziam parte dele. A, pesar de negar repetidamente, eu já nutria sentimentos por ele. Quanto mais tempo eu passava perto dele, mais eu me convencia que esse sentimento não ia desaparecer.

Mamãe franziu a testa.

– Espero que o seu trabalho não atrapalhe os seus estudos. Para falar a verdade eu não acredito que estudantes de ensino médio devam trabalhar durante o ano letivo. Vocês já tem muito que fazer.

Sasuke sorriu.

– Não tem sido problema algum para mim. – disse ele.

– Você se importa em me dizer a sua média geral de suas notas? Ou seria muito rude? – perguntou mamãe.

– Puxa está ficando tarde. – comecei falando alto, consultando o meu relógio de pulso imaginário.

Eu não estava acreditando que a minha mãe não estava sendo legal nessa questão. Era um mau sinal. Só podia concluir que a primeira impressão que ela teve de Sasuke era pior do que eu tinha imaginado. Aquilo não parecia uma apresentação. Estava mais para uma entrevista de emprego.

– Dois ponto cinco. – disse Sasuke.

Mamãe olhava fixamente para ele.

– Ele só está brincando. – respondi depressa e nervosa. Dei um empurrão discreto em Sasuke na direção do jipe. – Sasuke tem muitas coisas para fazer. Lugares para ir. Sinucas para jogar... – tampei a boca com a mão.

– Jogar? – perguntou a minha mãe confusa.

– Sakura está se referindo ao fliperama do Pain. – explicou Sasuke. – Mais eu não estou indo para lá. Tenho alguns assuntos para resolver.

– Nunca estive num fliperama. – disse mamãe.

– Não tem nada de empolgante lá. – falei. – Você não perdeu nada.

– Espera aí. – disse mamãe, como se um sinal de alerta soasse em sua mente. – É lá na costa? Perto do Hungoi Jiun? Não foi lá que houve tiroteio há alguns anos?

– A situação anda mais calma do que costumava ser. – respondeu Sasuke.

Estreitei os meus olhos para ele. Ele tinha sido mais rápido. Eu planejava mentir descaradamente sobre qualquer história sobre violência no fliperama do Pain.

– Você gostaria de entrar e tomar sorvete? – perguntou mamãe, parecendo desconcertada e dividida, entre ser educada ou sair me puxando para dentro de casa a força. – Só temos sorvete me milho. – acrescentou para desencoraja-lo. – Foi comprado há varias semanas atrás.

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça.

– Eu preciso mesmo ir. Quem sabe na próxima. – disse Sasuke. – Foi bom conhece-la Mebuki.

Tomei a deixa de Sasuke para puxar a minha mãe em direção a porta de casa aliviada que a conversa não tivesse sido um total desastre. De repente mamãe se virou para trás.

– O que vocês fizeram hoje à noite? – perguntou para Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para mim e ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

– Jantamos no Mc Donald. – eu respondi rapidamente. – Sanduíches, refrigerantes. Uma noite completamente inofensiva.

O problema era que os meus sentimentos por Sasuke não eram nada inofensivos.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

Até semana que vem.


	20. Pesquisas e Descobertas

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Oi meus amores como vão seus lindos da Cherry?  
>Nossa muito obrigada pelos comentários do capitulo anterior - que ainda vou responder - eu estou muito feliz que vocês estejam curtindo a história.<br>Bom o capítulo está curto, mais é importante.  
>Espero que gostem.<br>_

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 20: Pesquisas e Descobertas<br>_**

Deixei o globo de vidro dentro da caixa e a guardei dentro do armário, atrás de uma pilha de suéteres xadrez que eu roubara do meu pai. Quando eu abri o presente na frente do Sasuke, o parque de diversões pareceu reluzente e belo, com a claridade se refletindo nos arames como um arco-íris. Agora sozinha no quarto, ele parecia assombrado. Uma colônia de ferias perfeita para espíritos desencarnados. E eu não estava completamente convencida de que não havia uma câmera escondida lá dentro.

Depois de trocar a roupa por uma camiseta e uma calça de pijamas de florzinha, liguei para Ino.

– _Testa? _– ela disse. - _Como foi? Obviamente ele não te matou. O que é um bom começo._

– Jogamos sinuca.

– _Você odeia sinuca. _– ela falou.

– Ele me ensinou algumas técnicas. - comecei. - Agora que sei o que eu estou fazendo não é tão ruim.

– _Aposto que ele poderia ensinar outras técnicas em outras áreas da sua vida. _– Ino disse com um tom malicioso.

– Hum.

Normalmente o comentário de Ino teria me provocado algum rubor em mim, mais eu estava compenetrada demais. Estava dando duro pensando.

_– Olha, eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas Sasuke não me inspira uma sensação profunda de conforto. _– disse Ino. - _Ainda tenho pesadelos com o cara da máscara de Hóquei. Em um de meus pesadelos, ele arrancava a máscara. E adivinha quem era? Sasuke. Pessoalmente, eu acho que você deveria tratá-lo como se fosse um revólver carregado. Por que tem alguma coisa de anormal nele._

Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar.

– Você sabe o que poderia provocar uma cicatriz com um formato de V nas costas de alguém? - perguntei.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

_– Que bizarro. _– Pronunciou Ino com espanto. - _Você o viu pelado?Espera, vocês transaram? Onde aconteceu? No carro? Na casa dele? Ou foi em seu quarto?_

– Para Ino. - falei sentindo a minha face esquentar. - Eu não transei com o Sasuke. E muito menos o vi pelado. Foi meio que por acidente.

– _Claro. Já ouvi essa desculpa antes. _– exclamou Ino ironicamente.

– Ele tinha nas costas uma cicatriz enorme com a forma de um V de cabeça para baixo. Não é um pouco esquisito? - eu disse.

– Claro que é esquisito. Nós estamos falando do Sasuke. - disse Ino. - Ele tem alguns parafusos soltos. Vou chutar... Brigas de gangues? Cicatrizes de cadeia? Marcas de atropelamento?

Metade do meu celebro acompanhava a conversa com Ino, mas a outra metade divagava para o meu subconsciente. Minhas lembranças voltaram à noite em que Sasuke me desafiara a andar no Arcanjo. Lembrei-me das pinturas assustadoras e bizarras nas laterais dos carros. Eram pinturas de bestas com chifres arrancando as asas do anjo. Lembrei-me da marca negra em forma de V de cabeça para baixo no em que costumava ficarem as asas.

Quase deixei o telefone cair.

– D-Desculpe-me, o que foi que você disse? - perguntei a Ino quando percebi que ela levara a conversa a diante e esperava a minha resposta.

_– O quê. Aconteceu. Depois? _– ela repetiu pausamente e divagar cada palavra. _– Terra chamando Sakura. Preciso dos detalhes. Estou morrendo de curiosidade._

– Ele entrou numa briga e rasgou a camisa. Final da história. - falei. - Nada, além disso,

Ino inspirou profundamente.

– _Era sobre isso que eu estava falando_. - ela começou. - _Vocês dois saem juntos... E ele entra num abriga? Qual é o problema dele? Talvez ele seja mais animal do que humano._

Dentro da minha cabeça, alternava a visão das cicatrizes do anjo na pintura e das cicatrizes de Sasuke. Ambas tinham a cor de alcaçuz negra, ambas iam das escapulas aos rins e ambas desenhavam uma curva enquanto viajavam por suas costas. Disse para mim mesma que poderia ser uma estranhíssima coincidência o fato das pinturas do Arcanjo descreverem tão detalhadamente as cicatrizes de Sasuke. Briga de gangues, cicatrizes de cadeia, marcas de atropelamento - como Ino havia dito. Mais infelizmente, todas essas desculpas pareciam mentiras. Era como se a verdade estivesse na minha cara esse tempo todo, mas eu não tivesse coragem de encará-la.

– _Ele foi um anjo?_– perguntou Ino.

Levei um susto e meu coração falhou uma batida.

– O quê?

_– Estou perguntando se ele foi um anjo ou fez jus àquele jeitão de bad-boy? Porque, com toda a honestidade, eu não estou acreditando nessa história de que "ele não tentou nada". _– disse Ino.

– Ino eu preciso ir. - minha voz estava vacilante.

– _Nada disso testa. - _ela começou. - _Você quer desligar só para não me contar os detalhes do assunto principal._

– Ino não aconteceu nada durante o encontro, e nem depois. - suspirei. - Minha mãe nos encontrou na entrada.

– _Mentira!_

– Acho que ela não gosta do Sasuke. - falei.

– _Jura? - _exclamou Ino. - _Quem teria imaginado?_

– Amanhã eu ligo para você, ok?

–_ Durma com os anjos, testa. - _disse Ino.

_Sem chances, _pensei.

Depois que desliguei o telefone, percorri o corredor até o escritório improvisado de minha mãe e liguei aquela caixa eletrônica que nós chamamos de computador. O cômodo era pequeno, com o teto inclinado e havia uma única lâmpada nua pendurada. Dez minutos mais tarde, o computador conseguiu completar uma conexão discada com a internet, e eu digitei "_anjo asas cicatrizes" _na barra de busca do Google. Demorei um segundo antes de apertar a tecla _enter,_ com medo. Se eu fosse adiante, precisava admitir que estava na realidade, considerando a hipótese de Sasuke - bem - não ser humano.

Dei _"enter" _e cliquei no primeiro link antes que eu pudesse mudar de ideia.

**ANJOS CAÍDOS: A VERDADE ATERRADORA**

_Quando o jardim do Éden foi criado, os anjos celestiais foram enviados para a terra a fim de cuidar de Adão e Eva. Pouco depois, porém, alguns anjos puseram os olhos no mundo, além dos limites do jardim. Viram-se como os futuros governantes da população da terra, desejando poder, dinheiro e até as mulheres humanas._

_Juntos, tentaram e convenceram Eva a comer o fruto proibido, abrindo os portões que protegiam o Éden. Como punição para esse grave pecado e por terem abandonado suas obrigações, Deus tirou as asas desses anjos e os baniu eternamente para terra._

Rolei a tela para ler alguns parágrafos, com o coração batendo desvairadamente.

_Os anjos caídos são os mesmos espíritos perversos (ou demônios) que, segundo a Bíblia, tomam posses de corpos humanos. Vagam pela terra procurando corpos humanos para molestar e controlar. Tentam os humanos a fazerem o mal ao comunicar pensamentos e imagens diretamente em suas mentes. Se um anjo caído tem sucesso em levar um humano a praticar o mal, ele pode entrar em seu corpo e influenciar suas ações e sua personalidade._

_Um corpo humano, porém, só pode ser possuído por um anjo caído durante o mês do Cheshvan do calendário hebraico. Cheshvan, conhecido como "o mês amargo", é o único mês sem qualquer feriado judaico ou jejum, o que o torna profano. Entre as luas nova e cheia do Cheshvan, hordas de anjos caídos invadem corpos de seres humanos._

Meu olhar permaneceu grudado no monitor por mais alguns minutos depois de concluir a leitura. Não pensava em nada_._ Espanto, pânico e pressentimentos sinistros entre eles.

Um arrepio involuntário me devolveu os sentidos. Lembrei-me das vezes em que estive convencida de que Sasuke havia rompido os limites da comunicação convencional e sussurrando diretamente na minha cabeça, exatamente como estava escrito naquele artigo sobre anjos caídos. Comparando as informações com as cicatrizes de Sasuke, seria possível algo assim... Poderia Sasuke ser um anjo caído? Será que ele queria possuir o meu corpo?

Passei os olhos rapidamente no restante do artigo, diminuindo o ritmo quando li algo ainda mais bizarro.

_Anjos caídos que mantêm relações sexuais com humanos produzem filhos super-humanos denominados nefilins. A raça nefilim é perversa, degenerada e não deveria habitar a terra. Embora muitos acreditem que o Grande Diluvio dos tempos de Noé tivesse como objetivo limpar a terra dos nefilins, não temos como saber se essa raça híbrida foi extinta ou se os anjos caídos continuam a se reproduzir com humanas desde então. Parece lógico que tenham continuado o que significaria que a raça nefilim talvez permaneça na terra até os dias de hoje._

Afastei-me da escrivaninha. Amontoei uma pasta mental com tudo o que eu havia lido e arquivado com um carimbo vermelho - _Assustador _– fora da pasta. Eu não queria pensar naquilo no momento. Precisava examinar melhor mais tarde. Talvez.

O celular vibrou no bolso e me fez pular.

– _Testa, eu estava me olhando no espelho e vi que tem uma gordurinha localizada na minha barriga. - _disse Ino histérica do outro lado da linha. - _Ah meu Deus, eu estou com obesidade mórbida. Eu preciso fazer regime o mais rápido possível._

– Você acredita em super-heróis? - perguntei ignorando o seu ataque.

– _Depois de ver Tobey Maguire em Homem-Aranha, sim. Eu deixaria que ele me salvasse dos vilões malvados._

– Eu estou falando sério Ino.

_– Eu também. _– ela respondeu.

– Quando foi à última vez que você foi à igreja? - perguntei.

Ouvi-a estourar uma bola de chiclete.

– _No domingo._

– Você acha que a Bíblia é correta? - perguntei. - Quer dizer, você acha que o que está ali é verdade?

– _Eu acho que o pastor Obito é gostoso. De um jeito quarentão. Isso meio que resume as minhas convicções religiosas._

Depois de desligar, fui para o quarto e deslizei para debaixo das cobertas. Joguei um cobertor a mais na cama para afastar a súbita friagem. Não sabia se o quarto estava frio ou se aquela sensação gelada vinha de dentro de mim. Palavras assombrosas como "_anjo caído_", "_possessão humana_" e "_nefilim_" embalaram meu sono.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS FINAIS:<span>**

E aí, gostaram?  
>Sakura descobriu algumas coisinhas sobre anjos caídos, e ficou bem pertubada.<br>Bom o proximo capitulo, vou fazer maior do que este, e deu para ver que as coisas estão começando a esclarecer né?  
>Espero comentários e favoritos.<p>

Beijos.


End file.
